


Точка пересечения

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Завершённые романы и рассказы [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Past, Angst, Disability, Drama, Fiction, Gen, Heterosexuality, Historical, Love, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Past, Past Tense, Philosophy, Psychology, Relationship(s), Romance, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр — реалистика, псевдоистория, приключения, лав-стори. Время и место действия — иномирье, континент, аналогичный Европе 20-х годов ХХ века. Тема — философия, психология, социальные проблемы, взаимоотношения.</p><p>Аннотация:<br/>Он — абсолютный монарх, бог и владыка влиятельной страны. Она — слепая знахарка из бедного квартала маленького провинциального города.<br/>Он — красавец в самом расцвете мужественности. Она — ничем не примечательная барышня в возрасте «старой девы».<br/>Его ненавидит полстраны. Её уважает полгорода.<br/>Он всегда был игрушкой судьбы. Она стала её творцом.<br/>Однажды они встретились. Чем станет эта встреча как для них, так и для всего мира?<br/>Ответа не знает никто: ни многоопытные придворные интриганы, ни пронырливые журналисты, ни самые жуликоватые предсказатели. Единственное можно сказать уверенно — обычной любовной истории здесь не будет. А вот точек пересечения разума с глупостью и человечности со скотством окажется немало, и все они потребуют судьбоносных решений от любого и каждого.</p><p>Ознакомительный фрагмент! Главы 1-5 из 12. Остальное у меня на форуме: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/-t35.html#p461</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. — 1 —

**Author's Note:**

> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Автор благодарит Джумабая Дюйшеналиевича, Данияра, Олю и Бакыта за консультации о жизни и быте слепых.

Как и всегда, граммофонные пластинки с новинками джаза, сплетни жёлтых газет и листки с фигурами модных танцев — сегодня это был свежезавезённый из-за моря чарльстон — интересовали Г **е** дрика, короля Валд **е** нны, гораздо больше государственных дел.  
— Ваше величество, округ Аринд **е** лл на грани бунта, — сказал министр внутренних дел, сухощавый мужчина средних лет.  
Король, очень красивый платиновый блондин двадцати восьми лет, со светло-голубыми глазами, высокий и спортивный, презрительно хмыкнул, не отрывая взгляда от листка, на котором была напечатана последовательность фигур танца:  
— У короны хватит сил подавить любой мятеж.  
— Вне всяких сомнений, ваше величество. Но истинной мудростью, достойной вашей божественности, государь, будет предотвратить кровопролитие. Это заставит людей Валденны говорить о вас как о великом правителе не только обязанности подданных, но и по зову сердца.  
Король бросил на столешницу листок, мазнул по министру скучающим взглядом, встал, подошёл к окну и с тоской посмотрел на майский сад.  
«Полдень. Самое время устроить прогулку или поиграть в волейбол, — думал король. — А приходится выслушивать всякую ничего не значащую чушь».  
Он подошёл к стоявшему на специальном столике радио. Включил, покрутил настройки. Но ничего для него интересного ни на одном из первых попавшихся пяти каналов не передавали, а искать дальше королю стало лень. Он выключил радио и подошёл к другому столику, где стоял граммофон. Гедрик покрутил ручку и стал выбирать пластинку из стойки, которая была рядом. Поставил чарльстон, сделал несколько па, вернулся за письменный стол и посмотрел на министра:  
— Чем недоволен Аринделл?  
— Всё тем же, чем обычно недовольны простолюдины — высокими налогами и низким качеством работы чиновников. К тому же там много иноверцев и инородцев, которые хотят, чтобы вы отменили подать на чужекровность и иноверчество.  
— Что за народы там живут? — лениво поинтересовался король.  
— В основном чи **а** льцы, поклоняющиеся разнообразным д **у** хам, и тайл **и** нцы, исповедующие шанид **и** йство. Есть ещё валденнские горцы со своей еретической трактовкой истинной веры. Остальные инородцы слишком малочисленны, чтобы принимать их во внимание.  
— Инородцы и иноверцы всегда чем-то недовольны, — презрительно фыркнул король. — Но без поддержки истинных валдцев они ничего не значат и ничего не стоят. А валдцы никогда не поддержат чужаков.  
— Сейчас всё не столь однозначно, — осторожно возразил министр и добавил: — Ещё многие недовольны отсутствием избирательных прав у женщин и недопуском их в университеты.  
— С тех пор, как женщины взяли моду стричь волосы и носить юбки длиной до середины лодыжек, с ними нет никакого сладу. Избирательные права им... Мне с мужчинами-голосовальщиками головной боли хватает, так ещё и бабы лезут. Простородки совсем обнаглели. Но ведь мой отец разрешил открыть специальные университеты для женщин. Чего бабам ещё надо?  
— В женских университетах курс наук ограничен по сравнению с мужским. Это не позволяет женщинам получить хорошую работу. Поэтому они хотят учиться в обычных университетах.  
Король пожал плечами:  
— И зачем женщинам работать, когда их содержат мужья?  
— Они хотят содержать себя сами.  
— Тогда им будут не нужны мужья. Это подорвёт нравственность, семейные устои и стабильность государства.  
— Женщины говорят, что семья должна строиться на любви, а не на деньгах. Для этого у женщины должна быть своя работа, свои деньги и свой голос.  
— Совсем бабы спятили! — фыркнул король. — Пошли все эти суфражистки к чёрту.  
— Но их поддерживают и многие мужчины.  
— Это ещё почему?  
— Потому что у них есть дочери. Суфражистки придумали лозунг «Кто не поддерживает нас, тот убивает будущее своих дочерей».  
Король посмотрел на министра с интересом:  
— А они не глупы. Это сильный ход.  
— Увы, ваше величество.  
Король задумчиво погладил подборок.  
— Почему суфражисток больше всего в Аринделле?  
— Ведущий промышленно-торговый округ Валденны, ваше величество. Есть много работ, подходящих для женщин.  
— Губернатор там действительно так плох?  
— Не хуже других, ваше величество. Но простолюдины злы на сословные ограничения, которые губернатор поддерживает в полной мере.  
Король сменил пластинку в граммофоне. Теперь это было соло чернокожего трубача, не то Армстронга, не то Легстронга, министр никак не мог запомнить их фамилии.  
Король проговорил задумчиво:  
— Полагаете, если я с треском уволю губернатора, чернь успокоится?  
— На какое-то время, государь. Но пока они будут радоваться его отставке и считать себя людьми, способными повлиять на короля, вы издадите ряд указов, который позволит тайной полиции лучше и полнее контролировать чернь. Поскольку указы будут изданы лишь для одного округа, они не привлекут внимания всей страны. А вы со временем распространите их на остальные округа королевства.  
Король кивнул.  
— Совет не глуп. Подготовьте указы.  
— Ваше величество, будет результативнее, если вы сами поедете в Аринделл.  
Король брезгливо поморщился:  
— Провинция. Скука.  
— Этим визитом вы принесёте спокойствие в королевство.  
— Да? — с сомнением сказал король. — Ну хорошо, распорядитесь о поездке.  
— Слушаюсь, государь. Вы возьмёте с собой королеву?  
— Обойдусь без этой дряни. Пусть на время моего отъезда отправляется в монастырь, как и положено добродетельной супруге, пока мужа нет дома.  
— Суфражистки, ваше величество. Присутствие королевы их успокоит.  
— Тогда устройте всё так, чтобы она не попадалась мне на глаза нигде, кроме церемоний.  
— Не беспокойтесь, ваше величество, поездка не доставит вам неудобств.  
Король жестом приказал министру убираться прочь.

* * *

Губернатору о визите монарха телефонировал прикормленный человечек при королевском секретариате. Один из секретарей губернатора, в свою очередь, продал новость нескольким знатным вельможам и богатым буржуа, у которых тоже были свои секретари.  
Через сутки в Аринделле не было ни одного человека, который бы не знал о визите высочайших особ.

* * *

Барон Жозеф ле-Кард **у** к — представительный, высокорослый сероглазый блондин сорока трёх лет, с неспешными, вальяжными манерами — мэр небольшого города Пь **е** лла, в котором проездом должен был остановиться король, сегодня не находил себе места от беспокойства и метался по кабинету как напуганный заяц. Визит монарха мог закончиться как повышением, так и ссылкой.  
А супруга, Бертина ле-Кардук, урождённая ле-Мант **и** с, маленькая, кукольно-изящная и разнаряженная по последней моде голубоглазая кудрявая шатенка тридцати восьми лет, только подливала масла в огонь.  
— Не мельтеши попусту! Разузнай о вкусах короля, о том, как ему угодить! Что он ест? Что пьёт? Каких женщин предпочитает — блондинок, брюнеток, рыжих? О боги, за что вы отдали меня в жёны этому чурбану?!  
— Вот и разузнала бы сама, если такая умная! Была бы от тебя хоть какая-то польза! Только и можешь, что тратить мои деньги на тряпки! Часами мелешь языком со всеми городскими бабами, так хоть бы что-то дельное из своих сплетен извлекала!  
В кабинет вошёл Витольд ле-Кардук, старший сын барона — двадцать лет, такой же высокий и крупнотелый, как и отец, но волосы и глаза унаследовавший от матери.  
— Не о том волнуетесь. Король с одинаковым аппетитом ест и перепелиный суп, и бобовую похлёбку, а трахает всё, что шевелится. В Эльмир **е** не, королевской резиденции, король использует только девственных аристократок в возрасте от шестнадцати и до двадцати, зато во время прогулок по городу не брезгует сорокалетними уличными проститутками.  
Витольд сел в кресло.  
— Всё, что действительно надо сделать, это показать королю нашу верность и поддержку всех его указов. Готовность безжалостно карать тех, кто противится его воле.  
— Какой у нас умный сынок! — просияла баронесса.  
— Да уж не в мать, — буркнул барон.  
— И не в тебя. Витольд унаследовал ум от моего батюшки.  
Жозеф хотел ответить гневной отповедью, но Витольд опередил:  
— Прежде всего, отец, уберите из дома ваших нахлебников. **И** льга публично отзывается о короле как о последней мрази, а её братец Ольгерд только и делает, что твердит о графском титуле, который вы у него отобрали.  
— Именно ради того, чтобы ты стал графом ле-Лав **а** ль, я и кормил этих гадёнышей столько лет. Ольгерда нельзя выставить на улицу до тех пор, пока ему не исполнится двадцать один. Иначе моё опекунство, а вместе с ним и титул, перейдут к кому-то другому. Ольгерду уже двадцать, нам осталось потерпеть всего лишь год.  
— Тогда отправьте их на время визита короля в деревню, в монастырь, хоть к чёрту на рога!  
— Это не так легко. Ольгерд возлагает большие надежды на приезд его величества.  
Витольд с ужасом посмотрел на отца:  
— Вы полагаете, он подаст на вас жалобу?  
— Попытается. Но его не подпустят к королю. И шуметь, привлекая его внимание, не позволят.  
— И всё же было бы надёжнее убрать его из города, — настаивал на своём Витольд.  
Бертина немного подумала.  
— Ильга. Она-то точно не захочет присутствовать при визите короля и с превеликим удовольствием останется в Нижней Пьелле. А вместе с ней будет вынужден остаться и Ольгерд.  
Жозеф отрицательно качнул головой:  
— В Нижней Пьелле живёт только Ильга. А Ольгерд — в моём доме.  
— Если Ильга потребует, он останется на эту неделю в её квартире. Ольгерд всегда послушен старшей сестре.  
— Не в этом случае, — возразил Жозеф. — Ольгерд бредит титулом и местом при дворе. Он останется здесь. А вместе с ним останется и Ильга, она не допустит, чтобы её драгоценный братик оказался без защиты и присмотра. Если до короля дойдёт даже самая безобидная Ильгина реплика...  
— Отец, поэтому вы и должны отослать их подальше от Пьеллы! Дайте Ольгерду какое-нибудь поручение в деревне, а ещё лучше — в другом округе.  
— Жозеф, поговори с Ильгой, — сказала Бертина. — Она не хочет, чтобы Ольгерд стал придворным. А потому с превеликой охотой увезёт брата подальше от искушения.  
— О, матушка, вы так мудры! — восхитился Витольд.  
— Пожалуй, в этом есть смысл, — согласился барон.

* * *

Виконт ле-Три **а** ль, мелколорослый щуплый человечек сорока двух лет, принял секретаря барона ле-Кардука у себя в кабинете.  
— Вас никто не видел?  
— Нет, ваша светлость. И у меня хорошие новости. Но они дорого стоят.  
— Сколько?  
— Сто лийров. И деньги вперёд.  
Виконт помялся — сумма равнялась месячному жалованию его камердинера, но вытащил из ящика стола пять двадцатилийровых купюр, по столешнице толкнул секретарю.  
Тот проверил деньги на подлинность, убрал в карман.  
— Если хотите стать мэром, ваша светлость, позаботьтесь о том, чтобы подле короля как можно чаще находились воспитанники ле-Кардука Ильга и Ольгерд.  
— Дети Марка ар-Денна, графа ле-Лаваль? Какой толк от этих голозадых? Свет давно забыл об их роде.  
— Но сейчас они будут вам полезны. Ильга считает короля никчёмным правителем и безнравственным человеком, не стесняясь говорить это вслух...  
— Эта девка вообще мало чего стесняется! В двадцать пять всё ещё не замужем, но открыто сменила семерых любовников! Причём пятеро из них были простолюдинами. По рукам пошла, шлюха!  
«Шлюха ни шлюха, — подумал секретарь, — а тебе не дала, как ты ни подкатывал. Вот и бесишься».  
— Работает в лечебнице Нижней Пьеллы как мужичка, — продолжал разоряться ле-Триаль. — Ладно бы ещё в нормальной, а то в чиальской.  
Секретарь кивал, но думал иное: «Зато Ильга ар-Денн может сама оплачивать себе квартиру, еду и одежду, а потому не имеет нужды идти в содержанки, как большинство барышень из обедневших дворянских семей. Она выбирает себе мужчин, а не они покупают её».  
— Слепая дрянь! — не мог угомониться виконт. — Со своим убожеством она должна сидеть в задних комнатах опекунского дома и ждать пострига в монастырь, а не шляться по городу среди нормальных людей.  
Секретарь посмотрел на него со скучающим видом.  
— Вас интересует, чем может быть полезен Ольгерд?  
— Очень интересует, — виконт вмиг забыл о своих филиппиках.  
— Как известно, Марк ар-Денн участвовал в заговоре против прежнего короля на стороне его брата. Заговор был разоблачён, заговорщики, включая принца, казнены, а их имущество конфисковано. Однако конфисковывались только счета и земли, но не фамильные з **а** мки, которые давали право на титул, дабы не допустить пресечения высокородных генеалогических линий. Поэтому Ольгерд по достижении двадцати одного года должен вступить во владение замком Лаваль и графским титулом. Если он умрёт бездетным, то титул перейдёт к Ильге. Если и она не оставит потомства, титул отойдёт короне и будет передан Дворянской Ассамблее для вручения достойному продолжить судьбу одного из Высоких Домов. Барон ле-Кардук, будучи шапочно знакомым с Марком ар-Денном, воспользовался царившей в период следствия, суда и казней неразберихой и выдал себя за близкого друга Марка.  
— Это был огромный риск! — охнул виконт. — Ле-Кардук тоже мог оказаться под судом.  
— Он сначала позаботился об алиби. Получилось чахленько, по делу он прошёл свидетелем, однако риск оправдался. Ле-Кардук получил опекунство над детьми Марка и их замком. Сразу после этого барон стал от имени своих подопечных выписывать векселя под залог замка, а затем сам же все векселя и скупил. Иначе говоря, приобрёл титул за треть цены, поскольку оплатить векселя ар-Денны никогда не смогут.  
— И Ольгерд надеется, что король признает векселя недействительными?  
— Как минимум, ваша светлость. Но в основном мальчишка надеется получить место при дворе, которое позволит добиваться монарших милостей. Как, впрочем, и большинство аристократов.  
— Однако графский титул даст Ольгерду в этом немало преимуществ, — заметил ле-Триаль.  
— Как может дать и барону ле-Кардуку. Совершеннолетним Ольгерд будет через одиннадцать с половиной месяцев. И тогда мэр надеется забрать графство Лаваль себе и стать если не придворным, то губернатором.  
— Два идиота, — фыркнул ле-Триаль. — Поговорки «Подле короны — подле смерти» и «Дело хуже губернаторского» не на пустом месте появились. При дворе все только и делают, что норовят засунуть друг друга на эшафот, а губернаторы нужны лишь для того, чтобы у короля под рукой был козёл отпущения, которого можно отправить на каторгу или под нож гильотины для успокоения бунтующей черни.  
Секретарь кивнул. Истинная власть и доход есть только у мэров и у преторов — глав уездов. Все остальные должности приносили хлопот и риска гораздо больше, чем влияния и прибыли. А потому барон ле-Кардук становился невыгодным нанимателем. Секретарь сказал:  
— Если вы правильно поведёте дело, ваша светлость, то станете мэром, а то и претором.  
Виконт задумчиво рисовал карандашом на бумажке для записок узор из завитушек и листьев.  
— Что ещё ты знаешь о бароне и его подопечных?  
— Только то, что рассказал.  
— Этого мало, — отрицательно качнул головой ле-Триаль. — Должно быть что-то ещё. Ильга и Ольгерд нисколько не похожи. Она — смугловатая кареглазая брюнетка, он — очень светлый блондин с голубыми глазами. К тому же Ольгерд красив, тогда как у Ильги внешность вполне заурядная, можно даже сказать, что она дурнушка. А Марк, как и его жена, были весьма привлекательными шатенами с серыми глазами.  
— У Маргариты ар-Денн глаза были голубые. И волосы гораздо светлее, чем у шатенки, хотя и не блонд. Но всё же этого недостаточно, чтобы у Ольгерда получились его оттенки глаз и волос.  
— Из какого рода происходила Маргарита?  
— Ар-Найч **и** н, виконты ле-Шадд. Там ни у кого не было такого оттенка глаз и волос, как у Ольгерда. Да и как у Ильги — смуглости, пусть и такой небольшой, и по-настоящему чёрных волос не было ни у одной ветви Шаддов и Лавалей.  
Ле-Триаль усмехнулся:  
— Похоже, до **а** нна Маргарита любила гульнуть на сторону. И если она принесла графу байстрюков, титул они не наследуют.  
— Лишь при условии, что вы докажете их незаконное происхождение. А это нелегко.  
— Так постарайся найти весомые улики. Сам шантажировать графёнышей или их опекуна ты не сможешь, силёнок не хватит. Но продать компромат тебе как раз по возможностям. А в моих возможностях очень хорошо за него заплатить.  
Секретарь барона усмехнулся, кивнул.

* * *

— Это ты во всём виновата! — кричал Ольгерд на сестру. — Только из-за твоего языка нас отсылают из Пьеллы.  
— Радуйся, будем подальше от этого козла в короне.  
Комната Ольгерда в баронском доме маленькая, с низким потолком, крохотным тусклым окошком и старой, будто на барахолке купленной мебелью.  
«Зато я живу в особняке Верхней Пьеллы, — думал Ольгерд. — А не в меблерашке плебейского квартала. Пусть квартира Ильги и больше, но я никогда не опущу себя настолько, чтобы соседствовать с низкородками, да ещё и чиальцами».  
Он хмуро посмотрел на сестру.  
Одета Ильга в простое светло-коричневое платье из дешёвого хлопка, но весьма изящного и элегантного силуэта, который с лихвой перекрывал дешевизну материи. Наряд Ольгерда был гораздо роскошнее и дороже, но вкуса и стиля ему недоставало, а потому юноша казался одетым хуже сестры. И его это раздражало.  
— У меня появился шанс вернуть титул! — воскликнул Ольгерд.  
— Тебе не о глупых погремушках надо думать, а о сессии. Хочешь остаться на пересдачу? Так ты потеряешь грант на учёбу.  
— Я граф ле-Лаваль! Моё место при дворе, а не в университете для худородных дворянчиков! Боже, туда даже стали брать простолюдинов!  
— Которые учатся лучше тебя, — заметила Ильга.  
— Я мог бы поступить в колледж Святого Ульриха, где столетиями учились юноши из самых благородных семейств, а ты заставила меня пойти в университет-«стекляшку», никчёмную новоделку.  
— В Святом Ульрихе нет грантов, да и учат там всякой никому не нужной ерунде: мёртвым языкам, древней философии и риторике. Основную часть времени ульрихские студенты гробят в дурацких клубах при университетах, где соревнуются либо в волейболе и крокете, либо в придумывании нелепых развлечений. А в новоделках или, как называют их глупцы, «стекляшках», дают профессию, которая будет кормить тебя всю жизнь. Ты и так потерял два года впустую, пока был пажом виконта ле-Триаля. В университет надо было поступать сразу после школы. Тогда к совершеннолетию ты был бы с дипломом.  
Ольгерд страдальчески закатил глаза. Сообразил, что сестра не видит его гримас и сказал:  
— Да мне и на хрен не нужен диплом из «стекляшки»! В Святом Ульрихе заводят знакомства, с которыми никакая профессия не нужна. Я мог бы вернуть титул и получить место при дворе, которое должно быть у меня по праву рождения.  
— По праву рождения у тебя должна быть способность думать, но увы — её не заметно. Ольгерд, мы же хотели после твоего диплома уехать в колониальные земли, а там всем плевать на титулы и связи в Валденне. В Кирр **е** не всё будет зависеть только от нас самих.  
— Ты идиотка! — вскипел Ольгерт. — На кой чёрт рвать жилы в Киррене, когда в Эльмирене я мог бы получить всё просто так! Тебе, конечно, плевать. Слепая, да ещё и уродина. У тебя и раньше никаких перспектив не было, а теперь и подавно не будет — старая дева без девственности, тебя даже дворник замуж не возьмёт. У меня же вся жизнь впереди.  
Ильга стремительным движением шагнула к брату и влепила ему крепкую пощёчину.  
Ольгерд, несмотря на то, что был на полторы головы выше хрупкой маленькой сестры и широк в плечах, испуганно сжался. Способность полностью незрячей Ильги всегда точно знать, где стоит или сидит, а нередко и что делает собеседник, Ольгерда пугали.  
Ильга сказала спокойно:  
— Отец тоже хотел получить всё и сразу. В результате оказался на эшафоте.  
— Но другие на эшафот не попадают!  
— Потому что пресмыкаются и крысятничают. Ты этого хочешь?  
— Как будто в Киррене этого не нужно, — огрызнулся Ольгерд.  
— Не нужно. И даже в Валденне требуется далеко не всегда. Я работаю уже десять лет, стала из младшей ученицы одним из самых известных мастеров акупунктуры в городе, но задницу при этом никому ни разу не лизала.  
— Ты говоришь как плебейка! Ты, наследница рода ар-Денн, графов ле-Лаваль.  
— Мы давно уже простолюдины, а не графы, скажи спасибо нашим пустоголовым родителям и алчному опекуну.  
— Я могу вернуть наше звание и достояние! — воскликнул Ольгерд.  
— И что тебе даст словесная погремушка, именуемая титулом, и груда старых камней, называемая з **а** мком? Разве что продашь какому-нибудь нуворишу за банковскую ренту. Но хороший юрист зарабатывает больше среднего раньте.  
— С тобой бесполезно разговаривать! Ты просто ограниченная, ничего не смыслящая дура!  
Ольгерд вылетел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Ильга пожала плечами, взяла сумочку, на ощупь надела шляпку и пошла на работу. Сегодня была вечерняя смена.

* * *

Слуги переодели короля ко сну и, низко кланяясь, выскользнули из спальни. Король сам надел халат и вызвал герцога В **э** лтена ле-Унфиль **е** , своего ровесника и друга с детских лет.  
— Гедрик? — удивился герцог, высокий и смуглый брюнет крепкого телосложения, с тёмно-зелёными глазами. — Ты не идёшь на прогулку?  
— Завтра предстоит долгая поездка.  
— Когда это тебя останавливало? И что делать в поезде, если не спать?  
— Сегодня я останусь дома, Вэл.  
Гедрик сел в кресло, жестом предложил сесть Вэлтену. Но тот сел перед королём на пятки, взял его руки в свои.  
— Гед, что случилось?  
— Я говорил с королевой.  
— Это великое событие. С Ровейной ты говоришь не чаще одного раза в месяц, а это будет второй за неделю.  
— Мне не до шуток! — король выдернул руки.  
— Королева отказалась сопровождать ваше величество? — удивился Вэлтен. — До сих пор она никогда не проявляла даже самых малых признаков непокорности.  
— Нет, она повинуется мне, как и всегда.  
— Тогда в чём дело?  
Гедрик опустил голову.  
— Я собирался взять в поездку доанну Флоренс.  
— В этом нет ничего нового. При тебе всегда какая-нибудь девица, причём каждые две недели, а то и каждую неделю другая.  
— Флоренс помолвлена, — тускло проговорил король.  
— И что? Дашь её жениху повышение в должности на пару ступеней — и дёшево, и сердито, а он за это будет подкладывать супругу в твою постель и после свадьбы. Все так делают.  
— Флоренс вбила себе в голову, что должна достаться мужу непременно девственницей. И попросила у королевы защиты от моих домогательств.  
Вэлтен хохотнул, но тут же оборвал смех.  
— Королева подчиняется вашему величеству. Если государю угодно отправить нынешнюю супругу в монастырь Святых Небес и взять новую королеву, никто возражать не будет. Ровейна никогда об этом не забывала.  
— Она и сейчас не забыла. Ровейна не пыталась противиться моей воле. Она...

\+ + +

Ровейна, красавица двадцати восьми лет, платиновые волосы и голубые глаза лишь немногим темнее, чем у короля, с бесстрастным видом стояла посреди кабинета своего супруга.  
— Ваше величество, — говорила она ровным безэмоциональным голосом, — девица Флоренс ар-Финн **е** л, дочь барона ле-Динса, придворная дама четырнадцатого ранга...  
— Я знаю, кто такая Флоренс, — перебил король.  
— Ваше величество, Флоренс помолвлена и любит своего жениха, а потому внимание, которое вы к ней проявляете, этой даме неприятно и обременительно.  
Гедрик презрительно фыркнул:  
— Я не собираюсь доставлять приятность ей. Я хочу, чтобы она доставила приятность мне.  
— Ваше величество, тогда воспользуйтесь услугами дам, для которых доставлять мужчинам удовольствие вопреки собственным чувствам — это работа.  
Гедрик сказал гневно:  
— Я не желаю слушать советы о постельных утехах от женщины, которая на них не способна.  
— Не вы ли внушили мне отвращение к тому, что для любой другой женщины является радостью и удовольствием?  
— Не перекладывайте с больной головы на здоровую, сударыня. Нет вины мужчины в том, что вы не способны вызывать желание. И вернитесь в свои покои, ваше пребывание здесь неуместно.  
— Как прикажете, ваше величество, — присела в низком реверансе Ровейна.  
Она выпрямилась и пошла к двери, но на последнем шаге резко обернулась:  
— Ты мерзкий выродок! Перевалялся со всем грязными шлюхами Эльмирена и столицы, а когда на них вставать перестало, начал паскудить порядочных девушек!  
— Вы забываетесь, сударыня. За ваше непочтение вы наказаны месяцем монастыря по самому строгому уставу.  
— Для меня наказание — твой поганый Эльмирен! А монастырь, пусть даже с самым суровым уставом — блаженство! А ты просто никчёмная тупая похотливая тварь! В тебе нет и не было ничего человеческого, ты...  
Гедрик оборвал королеву пощёчиной, от которой та упала на пол.  
Ровейна, к удивлению короля, не испугалась.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты влюбился, — сказала она. — Всей своей гнилой душонкой и ничтожным сердцем. Чтобы ты сгорал в этой любви и ничего не получал в ответ. И чтобы ты жил в такой безнадёжности до конца своей долгой, очень долгой жизни.  
Королева встала и, не поклонившись Гедрику, вышла из кабинета.

\+ + +

Вэлтен вновь взял руки короля, поцеловал.  
— Не печалься, мой государь. Ровейна — всего лишь глупая ничтожная истеричка. Отправь её в монастырь с полным постригом и возьми новую жену. Всех хлопот-то на неделю. Зато на свадьбе хорошенько повеселимся. А Флоренс своей пару лишних бокалов выпить прикажешь за здоровье королевы, и девица вмиг перестанет кобениться, заваливай её хоть под свадебным столом.  
— К чёрту Флоренс!  
Гедрик вскочил.  
— Ты что, не понимаешь — проклятие Ровейны подействовало!  
— Гед, проклятия действуют только на тех, кто сам в них верит. Поэтому наплюй и забудь.  
— Нет, Вэл, я почувствовал это. Мир изменился. Боги услышали её проклятие и вписали его в Книгу Судеб. Даже если я казню Ровейну, ничего нельзя изменить.  
Вэлтен поднялся на ноги.  
— Ты просто был усталым и взволнованным. Вот и придумал всякую ерунду. Давай, я вызову священника, и он объяснит тебе, что боги запрещают проклятия. Дозволенной является только церковная анафема, которую без твоего позволения наложить нельзя. Постулат о божественности короля никто не отменял. А потому без твоего разрешения проклятие Ровейны не сбудется.  
— В мою божественность никто больше не верит.  
— Главное, чтобы ты не утратил эту веру сам. Тогда все остальные вновь в тебя поверят.  
— Спасибо, — пожал ему плечо Гедрик. — Вели принести вина, позвать лютниста и доанну Флоренс.  
— Ты же не собираешься её... этого самого?  
— Твоё присутствие будет гарантом её неприкосновенности. Все знают, как ты стыдлив в таких делах. Даже со своей вдовушкой, к которой ходишь в город, любишься в полной темноте. Её слуги много об этом сплетничали в первые месяцы ваших отношений.  
Вэлтен пожал плечами. Гедрик взял его лицо в ладони.  
— Ты встречаешься с этой дамой больше одиннадцати лет. Только с ней, и ни с кем другим. Такая верность невероятна. Но ты так на ней и не женился. То, что она всего лишь дочь простого дворянина и вдова барона, не имеет значения. Я дам ей наследуемый титул и приданое, которые она сможет передать своим детям от первого брака.  
— Элина не хочет выходить замуж, — Вэлтен убрал руки короля и отрицательно качнул головой. — Она затворница, а жена придворного обязана будет появляться как минимум на церемониях. К тому же Элина не хочет больше детей и ей нравится именно связь, не скованная брачными узами. Как и мне. Мы давно решили, что когда мне придёт время жениться, я выберу жену, которая будет соответствовать моему статусу как приданым, так и плодовитостью, но на наши с Элиной отношения это никак не повлияет.  
— Вполне здравое решение, — одобрил король. — Завидую разумности твоей дамы.  
— Она удобна, — пожал плечами Вэлтен.  
— Зови лютниста и Флоренс, — улыбнулся Гедрик.  
Вэлтен поклонился и пошёл выполнять распоряжение.

* * *

Ильга заперла дверь своего кабинета в «Целительском доме Яшмового Дракона» и пошла к регистратуре. В хорошо знакомом коридоре не было нужды нащупывать путь тростью, поэтому Ильга просто несла её в руке.  
Возле кабинета гадальщика ждал своей очереди последний на сегодня клиент, судя по добротному костюму — житель Средней Пьеллы. Ильгу он проводил презрительным взглядом. «Тоже мне, целитель... Мало того, что слепая, так даже трость приличную купить себе не может, подобрала на какой-то из свалок кусок металлической трубки, попросила соседа покрасить в белый цвет и возомнила, будто теперь у неё есть трость».  
Палка акупунктурщицы была длиннее аптечной, не до верхушки бедра, как обычно у слепых, а почти до груди, что позволяло ей, в отличие от большинства ссутулиных собратьев, ходить полностью выпрямившись. Диаметр трости сантиметра три, на нижнем конце гладкий чехол из тонкой стали, на верхнем — оплётка кожаной лентой. И то, и другое явно изготовлено местным умельцем.  
Клиент следил за Ильгой неприязненным взглядом.  
«Как слепой может заниматься акупунктурой? Она же не видит ничего, а лезет в людей иголки втыкать. Калеки вообще не должны вылезать на улицу, чтобы не оскорблять своим убожеством чувства нормальных людей. Правильно говорят, что их всех надо держать подальше от города в специальном интернате. В святоблагословенную эпоху Арни Третьего, прадеда нынешнего короля, уродов держали в особых поселениях, причём отделяли мужчин от женщин, чтобы не размножались. Жаль, что эта прекрасная практика прекратилась. Если бы ни хвалёный предсказатель, я бы и шагу не сделал в заведение, где работают инвалиды. Придумали тоже: врач — слепая баба, уборщики — пара хромых горбунов с костылями. Мерзость».  
Ильга окликнула регистратора и положила на стойку ключ.  
— Мастер Ильга, — сказал регистратор по-чиальски, — старший мастер Чань-Лянь просил вас зайти.  
Голос регистратора похож на валторну, а в запахе есть нотки магнолии и имбиря. Внешность типична для северной части архипелага Чиаль: невысокий рост, худощавая, но крепкая фигура, высокие крупные скулы, небольшой нос, узкие раскосые глаза, прямые волосы длиной до плеч собраны в хвостик специальной заколкой со знаками рода. По словам зрячих, у регистратора смуглая кожа и карие глаза, а волосы чёрные.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Ильга и пошла к кабинету Чань-Ланя, владельца лечебницы.  
Постучала в дверь и вошла.  
— Садись, — сказал старший мастер.  
Голос у мастера молодой, энергичный, похож на плеск воды в фонтане. Но едва заметная сиплость выдаёт, что принадлежит он человеку пожилому. Чань-Лянь южанин, он выше регистратора, хотя и тоже худощавый. Скулы не такие заметные, овал лица мягче и глаза больше. Губы узкие, чётко очерченные. Есть небольшая бородка, по сравнению с бородами валдцев кажется жидкой. Волосы Чань-Ляня гораздо мягче, чем у регистратора, но жёстче, чем у мужичин материка. Пахнет старший мастер теплым бархатистым запахом, немного пряным. Зрячие говорят, что у него светлая кожа, зелёные глаза и седые волосы.  
Ильга уверенно, по-прежнему не пользуясь тростью, прошла к клиентскому креслу, прикосновением проверила, на месте ли оно, и села.  
За ширмой, которая стоит в левом углу кабинета, кто-то сидел, скорее всего, пациент: Ильга слышала тихий шорох, лёгкий запах мужского одеколона и закусочной, в которой человек был перед тем, как прийти к Чань-Ляню. Пациент нервничал, елозил по кушетке или дёргал ногой в нетерпении — звука слышно не было, но чувствовалась едва заметная вибрация пола от его движений.  
— Что-то случилось, старшой? — спросила она Чань-Ляня по-чиальски.  
— Я взял младшего ученика, — ответил он на валдском.  
— Хорошо, — одобрила Ильга на том же языке. — У мастера всегда должен быть ученик.  
— Этот ученик для тебя.  
— Нет! — возмутилась Ильга. — Мне ещё рано брать учеников.  
— В самый раз. Ты уже четыре года полноправный мастер. Накопила опыта и уверенности, добилась успеха. Пора делиться.  
Ильга возразила:  
— Я предпочла бы ещё года два поработать, и лишь после этого начать преподавать. Нужно повысить мастерство, прежде чем передавать его кому-то.  
— Мастерство повышают всю жизнь. А твоя основная задача — научить ученика учиться. Мастерство акупунктуры — навык важный, но вторичный. Умение учиться и желание познавать новое гораздо важнее.  
— Согласна, — ответила Ильга. — Я возьму ученика. Ведь это он сидит за ширмой?  
Из-за ширмы тихо ойкнули.  
— Как ты узнала? — спросил Чань-Лянь.  
Ильга объяснила. Чань-Лянь засмеялся:  
— Вот тебе и первый урок, Альберт. Если калека сам не считает себя ущербным, то увечье не мешает ему жить полноценно. А если здоровый будет чувствовать себя ущербным, то жизнь его будет искалеченной.  
Ученик вышел из-за ширмы. Вибрация пола была как от человека под семьдесят кило весом, но шаги почти бесшумные, значит чем-то занимается — танцами, фехтованием, цигуном или чем-то в этом роде.  
Ильга уловила запах молодого мужчины и собственный запах Альберта: коричный, теплый, с ноткой сандала. Она сказала:  
— Ильга Денн, мастер аку-практик.  
— Альберт Цейфер, — ответил потенциальный ученик. — Мне очень приятно, мастер.  
— Взаимно, — кивнула Ильга.  
Фамилия у парня тайлинская, но акцента нет, значит, закончил валдскую школу. Не то, чтобы там преподавали лучше, чем в тайлинских, скорее наоборот, но чистый выговор и умение читать-писать на госязыке без ошибок несомненный плюс для карьеры. Голос у парня похож на хорошо выделанную замшу. «Это означает крепкие нервы и спокойный выдержанный характер. Полезные качества для лекаря. А судя по уровню, с которого прозвучал голос, рост у него сантиметров сто семьдесят пять».  
— Сколько вам лет, Альфред? — спросила Ильга.  
— Пятнадцать, мастер.  
— Хорошо, приходите завтра к восьми утра. Мой кабинет седьмой. При себе иметь два лекарских кимоно с поясом и шапочкой младшего ученика, сменную моющуюся обувь на мягкой плоской подошве и два чистых полотенца. Если нет на это денег, напишите заявление на имя директора и вам всё дадут в кредит.  
Ильга встала и протянула юноше руку для пожатия:  
— Приветствую, ученик.  
— Приветствую, учитель, — пожал ей руку Альберт.  
Рукопожатие было крепким, но не давящим, энергичным, но не торопливым. У парня действительно есть задатки лекаря. Ильга улыбнулась Альберту и сказала сразу двоим собеседникам:  
— До завтра.  
— А разве вы не будете щупать моё лицо? — удивился Альберт.  
— Щупают кабацких девок. А незрячие смотрят руками. Щупающее прикосновение и осматривающее — разные вещи.  
— Извините, — смутился Альберт. — Но разве вам не надо меня посмотреть?  
— Нет. На самом деле слепые очень редко смотрят лица. Голос, запах, вибрация и звук шагов более индивидуальны и выразительны. По ним о человеке можно сказать гораздо больше, чем по лицу. А если было соприкосновение рук, например при пожатии, то получится полная картина. Знать, как выглядит лицо, не нужно.  
Альберт разочарованно вздохнул. Ильга улыбнулась.  
— Подойдите ближе.  
Быстрыми лёгкими прикосновениями ладоней и кончиков пальцев она осмотрела лицо и голову Альберта — худое, остроскулое, немного вытянутое лицо, большие глаза, нос с лёгкой горбинкой, густые брови, пухлые губы, мягкие волнистые волосы.  
Ильга убрала руки.  
— Он смуглый, — добавил Чан-Лянь. — Чёрные волосы и карие глаза.  
— До завтра, уважаемые, — сказала Ильга и пошла к двери.  
Уверенно открыла, вышла в коридор, закрыла дверь.  
Альберт с недоверием посмотрел на Чань-Ляня.  
— Вы говорили, что мастер Ильга слепая.  
— А сколько привычных дел ты делаешь не глядя? Если ты приходишь домой затемно, а лампу или свечу никто не зажёг, ты ведь идёшь в кухню в темноте и берёшь из шкафа спички со светильником. Или встаёшь ночью, чтобы выпить воды, съесть ломтик хлеба. Свет ты при этом не зажигаешь, но знаешь, где что лежит, а потому делаешь всё в темноте. И чем чаще это случается, тем легче тебе будет справиться.  
Альберт немного подумал, кивнул.  
— Вы правы. Всему можно научиться, было бы желание.  
— Повторяй это себе почаще, когда начнётся твоё учение.  
— Да, старший мастер, я понимаю.

* * *

По улице Ильга шла, проверяя путь тростью. Дорогу она знала прекрасно — особенности тротуара, все его незаметные зрячим выемки и выпуклости, уклоны и возвышения слепая чувствовала ступнями даже через толстую подошву зимних ботинок, не говоря уже об обычных туфлях. Особенности каждого тротуара неповторимы, и Ильга, пройдя по улице один-два раза, ориентировалась по ним не хуже, чем зрячие по виду зданий и деревьев.  
Но путь палкой всё равно проверяла. Улица есть улица — здесь могут валяться обрывки магазинной упаковки, банановая кожура и прочие опасные предметы, которые грозили падением. А ещё любители скверных шуток могли бросить под ноги пивную бутылку или натянуть бечёвку.  
Идти по шумной многолюдной улице хоть и возможно, но утомительно — много звуков, запахов, вибраций и движений воздуха. Они сливаются, путаются, их сложнее отличить и узнать. Но всё же не трудно обойтись без поводыря, поскольку Ильга была хорошо знакома с этим кварталом и знала, чего от него ждать.  
Она подошла к бакалейной лавке и поднялась по лестнице, прошла к прилавку.  
— Добрый день, мастер Ильга, — поздоровался продавец.  
— Здравствуйте, Бин-Цао. Дайте, пожалуйста, килограмм шайланского риса, килограмм сахара, пачку чая «Танец журавля» и пакетик пряностей «Семь драгоценностей».  
— Конечно, мастер Ильга.  
Бакалейщик поставил на прилавок большой бумажный пакет с продуктами.  
Ильга быстрыми прикосновениями проверила, те ли в нём покупки, что заказаны, и кивнула. Бакалейщик сказал:  
— Лийр восемь ультов.  
Ильга достала из кошелька лийровую купюру и монетку в десять ультов. Взяла с блюдечка сдачу, прикосновением к аверсу монеток проверила их номинал и убрала в кошелёк.  
— Спасибо, Бин-Цао.  
— Хорошего вечера, мастер Ильга.  
— И вам.  
Ильга улыбнулась, забрала пакет и пошла к выходу. Вибрация пола подсказала, что кто-то подходит к двери, а отсутствие звука шагов и движения воздуха говорило о том, что человек идёт со стороны улицы. Ильга отступила в сторону, чтобы её не задело дверью, придержала створку тростью и вышла на улицу.  
Через двадцать метров она свернула в переулок. Здесь шума и движения было мало, что позволило резко прибавить шаг и не пользоваться тростью, которая хотя и помогала ориентироваться, но замедляла путь.  
Ильга дошла до своего дома, поднялась на третий этаж, отперла дверь в квартиру.  
Внизу хлопнула дверь. Ильга прислушалась к шагам и радостно улыбнулась — это пришёл Ольгерд.  
— Ты ужинал? — спросила она, когда брат был на втором этаже.  
— Виконт ле-Триаль приглашает нас в гости на целую неделю!  
— У меня работа, у тебя канун сессии — нам некогда гостить у виконтов.  
Ольгерд подбежал к сестре:  
— Возьми отпуск! Ты не единственный акупунктурщик в лечебнице.  
— В лечебнице у меня появился ученик. Я не могу оставить его в первую же неделю учёбы. И в школе для слепых набрали новую группу, я должна вести занятия.  
— Сестра, речь идёт о нашем будущем, а ты говоришь о какой-то ерунде!  
Ильга резко втянула брата в квартиру и заперла дверь.  
— Человеческие жизни не ерунда! И у нас нет будущего, связанного с аристократией. Лучше думай о дипломе и стажировке.  
Ильга сменила уличную обувь на тапочки и понесла покупки в кухню — отгороженную циновочной ширмой часть относительно просторной комнаты, где стоял стол и два стула, пристенный ларь для продуктов и небольшая тумбочка с примусом, в нижнем отделении которой были полочки для щёток, мочалок и моющих средств. Из кухни небольшая дверь вела в умывальню с раковиной, душевой кабиной, унитазом и водогреем, работавшим на керосине.  
Вторая ширма отделяла угол с кроватью и платяным шкафом от той части комнаты, что играла роль гостиной и кабинета.  
Ольгерд пошёл за сестрой.  
— Если мы будем гостями виконта, он представит нас королю. А барон отправляет меня в Рагж **е** н, к своему тамошнему поверенному, помогать с какими-то бумажками.  
— Постарайся, чтобы он взял тебя стажёром. Рагжен — главный и самый крупный город Аринделла, возможностей для хорошего карьерного старта в нём намного больше, чем в Пьелле. Там ты на год, а то и два раньше получишь партнёрство.  
— На этой неделе я могу не только вернуть титул, но и получить придворное звание. А это означает вкусную еду, удобную квартиру и красивую одежду бесплатно!  
— И место уличного побирушки, когда король из-за какой-нибудь прихоти тебя уволит. А капризов у короля ещё больше, чем у старой девы в климаксе.  
— Ты непристойна, — покраснел Ольгерд. — Барышня так говорить не может.  
— Я лекарка, а не барышня, поэтому могу говорить всё, что захочу и как захочу.  
— Ты невозможна, — вздохнул Ольгерд. — Виконт написал твоему начальнику, чтобы отпустил тебя на неделю.  
— Вот тварь!  
Ольгерд испуганно отскочил от сестры.  
— Я его об этом не просил! Я сам не ждал приглашения.  
— Я напишу Триалю, что мы не можем принять приглашение — ты едешь на практику в Рагжен, а у меня много работы. Не питай иллюзий, брат. Для Триаля мы всего лишь инструменты в его борьбе с Кардуком за пост мэра. А что станет с нами в ходе этой драки, виконта ничуть не волнует.  
— Но почему ты думаешь, будто мы не сможем извлечь из визита короля никакой выгоды?  
— Потому что её там нет.  
В дверь постучали.  
— Иди открой, — сказала Ильга.  
Ольгерд метнулся в прихожую. Кем бы ни был визитёр, он позволял прервать неприятный разговор.  
«А после гостя Ильга, возможно, подобреет, и я смогу её уговорить».  
Пришёл мастер Чань-Лянь. Ольгерд терпеть его не мог, но сейчас старый чиалец мог быть выгоден — вдруг уговорит Ильгу принять приглашение ле-Триаля. Надо всего лишь убедить эту косоглазую обезьяну в том, что визит принесёт пользу Ильге.  
— Добрый вечер, старший мастер! — сказал Ольгерд по-чиальски. — Вы очень вовремя — мы ужинать собираемся. Вы ведь к нам присоединитесь?  
— Нет, спасибо. У меня срочный разговор к твоей сестре, а после я иду домой, иначе моя старуха меня запилит.  
Ильга вышла в коридор.  
— Выпейте с нами чаю, старшой, — сказала она. — И не беспокойтесь, мы с Ольгердом не идём к виконту.  
— Ты не должна отказываться! — вскричал Чань-Лянь. — Это очень опасно.  
— Триаль угрожал лечебнице? — ледяным голосом спросила Ильга. — Он вконец обнаглел, и акция протеста против произвола Верхней Пьеллы будет достойным ответом.  
— Нет. Лечебницу я смог бы защитить и без акций. Сейчас всё расскажу.  
Чань-Лянь переобулся в гостевые тапочки и пошёл в гостиную, сел на диван. Ильга расположилась в кресле, Ольгерд — за письменным столом.  
Чань-Лянь сказал с досадой:  
— Триаль угрожал тебе, Ильга. Если ты не будешь на празднествах, он судебным предписанием отправит тебя в интернат для инвалидов на пожизненное содержание. Ты в уязвимом положении — слепая женщина живёт одна. Законы Валденны сильно ограничивают женщин и калек в праве на самостоятельную жизнь, а ты и то, и другое.  
— Если я буду в доме Триаля, он вдвойне успешнее засунет меня в интернат, выдав за приживалку. А так есть факт самостоятельных заработков и самостоятельного проживания. Триалю, чтобы куда-то меня отправить, придётся подать иск в секторальный суд, а он гарантированно решит дело в мою пользу.  
— Решение секторального суда можно оспорить в районном, — возразил Чань-Лянь.  
— Однако с решением секторального суда у меня будет преимущество и в районном, который очень не любит, когда чужаки лезут в дела любого гетто, потому что это добавляет районным властям немало работы. Им выгоднее, чтобы все дела гетто оставались в самом гетто, поэтому они подтвердят решение секторального суда, даже не заглянув в него. Если же суд будет продолжен на уровне шерифии, это уже гарантированный скандал, провоцирование конфликта между Верхней и Нижней Пьеллой. Триаль на это не пойдёт.  
— Возможно будет так, а возможно и нет. Калеку-мужчину суд поддержит совершенно точно, однако у женщины шансы на благополучный исход гораздо меньше. Сама ведь знаешь обычай: девка живёт за отцом, баба — за мужем, вдову опекает деверь. Даже здоровые женщины лишены самостоятельности, что же говорить о слепой? Триаль будет назван твоим благодетелем, который вырвал несчастную калеку из лап недобросовестного опекуна, вынуждавшего её работать, и отправил в интернат, под надзор сиделок.  
— Я не приму предложение Триаля, — отрезала Ильга. — Пусть будет суд, а там посмотрим, чья возьмёт. Без боя я не сдамся.  
— Триаль не только угрожал. Он предложил и плату за твоё согласие на участие в празднествах.  
— Это какую же? — с иронией спросила Ильга.  
— Сертификат Королевской Ассоциации рефлексотерапии.  
— Невозможно. Я каждые полгода подавала заявку на экзамен, но её все семь раз так и не приняли, потому что я женщина и не имею права на диплом полноценного университета. А без диплома медакадемии и лицензии медкомитета получить сертификацию практически невозможно. Случаев такой сертификации всего три по всей стране.  
— Однако Триаль уже получил и диплом, и лицензию, и сертификат на твоё имя, — возразил Чан-Люнь. — Если ты будешь на празднествах, их зарегистрируют в Книге Дипломов, Лицензий и Сертификаций. Ильга, ты ведь знаешь, что «Целительский дом Яшмового Дракона» четыреста лет переходил от учителя к ученику. Так было в Чиале, так продолжилось и в Валденне. Мне пора на покой. И я неоднократно говорил, что передам лечебницу тебе. Но без диплома ты вынуждена будешь несколько лет потратить на доказательства того, что просто можешь быть старшим мастером, вместо того, чтобы совершенствовать мастерство и развивать «Целительский дом».  
— У вас тоже нет диплома, однако лечебнице это не повредило. А вот мой фальшивый диплом повредит, и сильно.  
— Он не будет фальшивым. Инспекторы пьелльского отделения Ассоциации дважды в год проверяют лечебницу, и потому экзаменационный совет Ассоциации прекрасно знает твой лекарский уровень. Они дали бы тебе сертификат ещё четыре года назад, после первого твоего обращения, но боялись создавать прецедент — женщина-лекарь, да ещё и слепая... Для их предрассудков это было бы чрезмерно. Но поддержка столь влиятельной и знатной персоны как виконт ле-Триаль придала им смелости. Диплом, лицензию и сертификат тебе дадут.  
— Тогда плата должна быть вперёд, — жёстко сказала Ильга. — Сначала в присутствии трёх лекарей «Целительского дома», включая вас, облздрав, медкомитет и Ассоциация регистрируют мои диплом, лицензию и сертификат, а вы с коллегами сразу же забираете документы в лечебницу. Лишь после этого я еду на празднество. И поскольку от Триаля надо ждать любых подлянок, мне понадобится зрячий помощник. Поводырём я, как и всегда, возьму кого-нибудь из сотрудников лечебницы или школы, причём с условием, что этот человек присутствует наравне со мной на всех церемониях, а за столом сидит рядом со мной.  
— Разумно, — одобрил Чань-Лянь.  
— Его светлость никогда на это не согласится! — воскликнул Ольгерд. — Диплом, лицензия и сертификат ещё так-сяк, но сажать за господский стол слугу... Это невозможно!  
— Поводырь у меня не слуга, а партнёр, — с холодной твёрдостью сказала Ильга. — И я назвала лишь половину условий. Вторая часть заключается в следующем: я посещаю не все части празднеств, а только самые официальные и важные, да и то не больше церемониальной части. Вся эта великосветская развлекуха не должна идти в ущерб моей работе в лечебнице и в школе слепых.  
— И это весьма разумно, — поддержал Чань-Лянь. — Если в голове виконта есть хоть капля здравого смысла, он примет твои условия. Если же нет, будем судиться. Виконт на собственном опыте убедится, что даже у произвола знати есть переделы.  
Ильга встала с кресла и подошла к столу.  
— Пусти меня, — сказала брату.  
На столе в одном, раз и навсегда заведённом порядке лежали письменные принадлежности для плоского и рельефного письма, иначе говоря, зрячего и слепого.  
Ильга взяла лист бумаги, положила на него планшет из тонкой листовой стали с вырезанными в ней длинными узкими окошечками, у которых по нижнему краю были небольшие риски вроде тех, что бывают на линейках, но без миллиметровых делений, расстояние между ними было в полсантиметра. Ильга ручкой-самопиской, которая заправлялась чернилами и не требовала макать перо в чернильницу, стала писать ответ Триалю. Писала она печатными буквами и ориентировалась на риски, чтобы буквы не налезали друг на друга.  
— Ну вот и всё, — сказала Ильга. Она помахала листом, чтобы чернила быстрее просохли, сложила его и убрала в почтовый конверт, на котором написала адрес.  
— Старшой, — Ильга положила письмо на край стола, — вам не сложно будет отнести его на почту? Братец мой, боюсь, потеряет по дороге.  
— Нет-нет! — воскликнул Ольгерд. — Не потеряю.  
От восторга юноша был готов прыгать и кричать — он будет на празднестве! Его представят королю! Да ещё и с жалобой на барона ле-Кардука наверняка помогут.  
— Когда мне исполнилось двадцать один, — сказала Ильга, — я подала на Кардука в суд, чтобы забрать опекунство над братом. Но мне отказали в иске. Не потому что я беднее его, а потому, что женщина. Тогда я подала в Судебную палату Аринделла жалобу на судью. Процесс тянулся два года, однако мне удалось добиться запрета на то, чтобы Кардук определял место службы или учёбы брата без моего согласия. Сразу после этого решения я забрала брата из свиты Триаля и устроила на место ученика секретаря в юридической конторе. Место было вр **е** менным, чтобы было чем кормиться на период поиска той работы, которая будет Ольгерду по уму и по сердцу. К счастью, долго мучиться выбором не пришлось: все три адвоката отметили, что у него хорошие способности к юриспруденции и бесплатно помогли подготовиться к экзаменам на университетский грант. И они не ошиблись. Учёба брату действительно даётся легко. Жаль только, что работу он сразу же после поступления бросил. А то были бы и собственные деньги, и возможность участвовать в настоящей адвокатской практике.  
— Барон повысил мне содержание, зачем тут работа? — возмутился Ольгерд. — Это он тебя в пятнадцать лет лишил своей поддержки, когда ты в Чиаль-таун шляться начала.  
— В Чиаль-тауне я училась профессии, которая дала мне свободу и самостоятельность. И денег тогда же я начала зарабатывать сама себе ничуть не меньше, а вскоре и больше, чем было в баронском содержании. Да и сейчас в каморке живёшь ты, а у меня квартира с просторной комнатой и собственным санузлом.  
— Сестра, я очень тебя прошу, не говори этого в резиденции Триаля. Перед двором мы должны предстать истинными наследниками благородного титула, а не опростолюдинившимися дворянчиками.  
— Я вообще ни с кем там не собираюсь разговаривать, мне это не интересно. Отбуду принуд и сразу же вернусь на работу.  
— Но жить ты должна в резиденции виконта! Приглашённая барышня благородной фамилии не может ночевать в Нижнем городе.  
— Где я буду ночевать, определяется временем дежурств и занятий в школе.  
— Не волнуйся, Ольгерд, — сказал Чань-Лянь. — Я составлю расписание в лечебнице так, что эту неделю твоя сестра будет работать только половину смены и по утрам. А поскольку все придворные увеселения происходят по вечерам, Ильга сможет присутствовать на официальной части. Что касается школы, то можно договориться, чтобы одну неделю там занятия Ильги были сразу после обеда. Она как раз успеет вернуться в резиденцию и отдохнуть.  
— Хорошо ещё, — проговорила Ильга, — этот дурдом всего на неделю. Но чтобы дирекция школы согласилась перекроить расписание, она должна поиметь с приглашения Триаля свой интерес.  
Чань-Лянь задумчиво потеребил бороду.  
— Прошение королю о субсидии для школы. Гедрик его, понятное дело, не удовлетворит, но два-три придворных сделают пожертвования, чтобы заручиться благословением Небесных Супругов на тернистом пути поиска монаршей милости. Школе этих денег вполне хватит, чтобы ради них изменить расписание.  
— Вы правы, — согласилась Ильга. — Скажу в дирекции, чтобы составили прошение.  
— Тогда удачи тебе, — сказал Чань-Лянь.  
— Удачи вам, старшой, — ответила Ильга.  
— Я тоже пойду, — сказал Ольгерд. — До встречи в резиденции виконта.  
Ильга заперла за гостями дверь и занялась приготовлением ужина.

* * *

В королевском поезде шестнадцать вагонов. Первый вагон технический — электродвижок и обслуживающие его рабочие плюс вагонные рабочие, во втором были багаж и прачечная, третий для первой группы охраны, четвёртый с медотсеком и с купе для секретарей, пятый с министрами и их слугами, шестой с камердинерами, пажами и оруженосцами короля и с их слугами, седьмой предназначался для короля, восьмой для работы и заседаний королевских советов, девятый принадлежал королеве, в десятом были камеристки, фрейлины и статс-дамы королевы со своими служанками, в одиннадцатом располагалась королевская столовая, двенадцатый — для столовой придворных и старшего персонала типа медиков и секретарей, тринадцатый с кухней, складом провизии, хозблоком и столовой для прислуги и обслуги всех рангов, четырнадцатый с низшей прислугой, пятнадцатый со второй группой охраны, в шестнадцатом на всякий случай везли лошадей и конюхов. Душевыми кабинками и туалетами вагоны были оснащены по-разному — где-то в каждом купе, где-то по одному на весь вагон, где-то и в купе, и в вагоне. Ванны и массажные столы имелись только у короля и королевы.  
Гедрик проснулся к полудню. Какое-то время повалялся в постели, слушая радио, но помехи от движения поезда портили мелодии. Король выключил радио и звонком вызвал пажей и камердинеров, чтобы приготовили всё к омовению и одели.  
После утреннего туалета выпил в гостиной бульон с сухариками — есть ещё не хотелось. В кабинете послушал министра внутренних дел. Ничего интересного в его докладе не было, всё та же скука.  
— Я всё понял, свободны, — сказал ему Гедрик. Министр поклонился и ушёл.  
Какое-то время король потратил, пытаясь решить шахматный этюд, но и это показалось скучным.  
Дорожное однообразие могла скрасить Флоренс, но уламывать её было лень. Гораздо интереснее было бы поохотится на новую красотку, однако такой в поезде нет — только нужные чиновники, ближайшие придворные и обслуга. Задирать подол служанкам Гедрик считал пошлым и недостойным короля. Надо блюсти статус, и потому услаждать монарха достойны только высокородные девственницы. А если захочется отодрать простолюдинку, то делать это надо лишь там, где никто не знает, что ты король.  
В Цегрев **е** ле, столице Валденны, не было сложностей ни с первым, ни со вторым вариантом развлечений. Но поезд — это поезд. Скука. Даже если сюда и просочилась чья-то смазливенькая дочка, то в поезде охота не получится: слишком мало места, нет простора для игры в преследование, у жертвы слишком мало возможностей для увёрток, которые нужно пресекать.  
«Впрочем, мне и увёртки надоели».  
Гедрик приказал привести Флоренс. Когда девушка пришла, небрежным жестом показал на пах:  
— Работай.  
— Но государь...  
— Ты не проходила обязательные для всех придворных дам «Курсы невест»? — с иронией поинтересовался король. — Там девицы отрабатывают на манекенах всё, что должна делать хорошая жена для угождения супругу.  
— Но это предназначено только для супруга.  
Гедрик смерил её насмешливым взглядом и сказал:  
— Ты уволена как бунтовщица против короля.  
Он вызвал секретаря и велел написать соответствующий указ.  
— Распорядись остановить поезд и высадить девицу Флоренс ар-Финнел, дочь барона ле-Динса, бывшую придворную даму четырнадцатого ранга. Пусть топает пешком куда хочет.  
Флоренс побелела — перспектива оказаться одной посреди степи напугала её до полусмерти. Да и родственники никогда не примут в дом ту, кого не просто отстранили от двора, но и выгнали. «Я обречена на голодную смерть в придорожной канаве».  
— О, нет, ваше величество, умоляю! — рухнула на колени Флоренс. — Я сделаю всё, что нужно.  
Она подползла к королю и стала расстёгивать его брюки.  
Секретарь поспешно согнулся в поклоне, не отрывая глаз от увлекательного зрелища.  
Гедрик жестом велел ему убираться. Флоренс стала выполнять приказ короля активнее. Гедрик некоторое время получал удовольствие, а затем приказал ей достать из ящика стола презерватив, лечь на означенный стол животом, поднять юбку и снять трусы.  
Когда всё завершилось, король оттолкнул Флоренс, написал несколько слов на маленькой бумажке для записок и отдал девушке.  
— Повышение на ранг для тебя и твоего жениха. Передай секретарю, а так же распорядись, чтобы мне приготовили ванну и прибрали здесь за тобой. Ну чего замерла? Пошла вон!  
Флоренс всхлипнула. Король презрительно поморщился:  
— Какие же вы все одинаковые. Тупые дырки. Только для одного и годитесь. А претендуете на что-то большее. Проваливай.  
Флоренс выскользнула из кабинета. Король, не удосужившись снять презерватив и застегнуть штаны, вызвал слугу и велел приготовить ванну.  
— Ваше величество, — с низким поклоном сказал слуга, — позвольте убрать то, что помешает омовению?  
Гедрик небрежным кивком разрешил слуге избавить себя от последствий недавнего развлечения.

* * *

Поздним вечером Бертина ле-Кардук вошла в кабинет мужа и обессилено рухнула в кресло.  
— Ах, Жозеф, это ужасно! — простонала она. — С подготовкой к высочайшему визиту столько хлопот... Хорошо ещё, что король будет жить в своём поезде или в отеле «Фелиция» и никогда не заночует у нас. Но почему его величество останавливается в Пьелле? Ведь инспектировать округ удобнее из Рагжена.  
— В окружном центре неспокойно. Король проведёт неделю в Пьелле, решит самые насущные вопросы по Аринделлу, которые должны его утихомирить, и лишь после этого поедет в Рагжен.  
— Если ты сделаешь всё так, как надо, — сказала Бертина, — то поедешь в Рагжен вместе с королём в качестве губернатора.  
— Ле-Триаль пригласил к себе ар-Деннов. А это крайне скверно!  
— Не волнуйся, дорогой. Ле-Триаль сам выкопал себе могилу. Закон, установленный Святоблагословенным Арни Третьим, запрещает входить в Эльмирен калекам, простолюдинам, иноверцам и инородцам. А Ильга слепа, якшаятся с простокровками и на инородческих наречиях говорит чаще, чем по-валдски. Если государю представят такую девицу, он будет в ярости, и гнев его падёт на ле-Триаля.  
— Виконт не дурак, Бертина. Он представит королю молодого здорового красавца, который, будучи лишённым наследства, продолжает заботиться об убогой сестре. Ильга там нужна лишь для подтверждения, что такая сестра вообще существует. Её покажут кому-нибудь из придворных, чтобы тот засвидетельствовал реальность существования у жалобщика сестры-калеки. Королю сейчас выгодно проявить перед прессой справедливость и милосердие, а восстановить в правах Ольгерда и дать ему мелкую придворную должность — наименее затратный способ это сделать.  
Бертина кивнула:  
— Придворных младших рангов постоянно то увольняют, то нанимают. Но Ольгерд настоящая липучка, если он попадёт ко двору даже в пятнадцатом ранге, то обязательно поднимется хотя бы до тринадцатого и останется в Эльмирене навсегда. А возможностей отомстить мэру мелкого городка у придворного предостаточно.  
— Если только вместо поста мэра у меня не окажется предписание отправиться на вечное поселение в родовой замок.  
— Спаси нас от этого боги! — сотворила знак священного круга Бертина. Немного подумала и сказала: — Ты опекун Ольгерда. Без твоего позволения он и шагу не может ступить. Вели ему вернуться сюда и отошли в замок Кардук.  
— Ты забыла, что Ильга ограничила меня в опекунских правах? Теперь для визита к ле-Триалю ему нужно или моё разрешение, или сестры.  
— Тебе следовало выдать её замуж! Супруг не позволил бы ей совать нос дальше кухни. И был ведь жених! Но ты поскупился на приданое, и всё сорвалось. А судебные издержки и все хлопоты, которые она нам доставила, обошлись гораздо дороже приданого.  
— Брачный возраст наступает в шестнадцать, — напомнил Жозеф. — А в пятнадцать Ильга лишилась невинности в объятиях какого-то простокрового косоглазого щенка и поспешила написать об этом жениху. Разумеется, он тут же расторг помолвку.  
— Тебе следовало отправить её в интернат для калек, — не успокаивалась супруга, — а ещё лучше в клинику для душевнобольных. Всё твоя жадность!  
— Чтобы отправить Ильгу в клинику, её сначала нужно было забрать из лечебницы в Нижней Пьелле. А это обернулось бы огромнейшим скандалом! Ты же знаешь этих чиальских мастеров — если кто-то из них берёт ученика, то обязан заботиться о нём как о собственном ребёнке. Когда я всего лишь хотел запретить Ильге учиться на лекарку, то Цы Чань-Лянь за одну только неделю написал восемнадцать жалоб на моё управление во все возможные и невозможные инстанции, накликав тем самым в Пьеллу ревизора. Забыла, каково нам тогда было?  
— Сохрани нас боги от повторения этого кошмара! — воскликнула Бертина. — Ты прав: попробуй мы убрать Ильгу в интернат, а тем более в клинику, неприятностей нам бы это принесло гораздо больше.  
— Как она только попала к нему в ученицы?  
— Я тебе уже тысячу раз говорила — Ильга с одной из младших служанок поехала в Чиаль-таун покупать травы, чтобы сделать для кухарки мазь от ожога. Обычно Ильга сама заготавливала свои вершки и корешки, но в тот раз или запаса не хватило, или понадобился какой-то особый бурьян, поэтому пришлось ехать покупать в Чиаль-таун. Служанка отвела её в самую крупную аптеку. И аптекаря, и бывших там лекарей поразило, что слепая девочка-подросток так хорошо разбирается в травах и умеет делать мази. А один из лекарей впечатлился больше других и предложил Ильге место ученицы в своей лечебнице. Конечно же она немедленно уцепилось за эту возможность напакостить своим благодетелям.  
— Я одного не понимаю, — сказал Арнольд, — как слепая девчонка вообще овладела фитотерапией?  
— Не знаю. Сначала вроде бы от садовника, затем из книг нашей библиотеки, которые ей читали младшие служанки и судомойки. Ильга всегда охотнее имела дело с прислугой, чем с людьми.  
— Разве гувернантки не могли искоренить в ней эта недостойное стремление розгами? — возмутился Жозеф.  
— Ильге было семь, она прожила у нас всего неделю, когда выплеснула чернила в лицо гувернантки, которая её высекла. Это случилось уже после наказания, когда наставница была уверена, что бунт и сопротивление подавлены. Ильга сказала, что теперь это будет с каждым, кто попытается ударить её или брата. Гувернантка уволилась. Я взяла гувернёра, который тоже проработал не больше месяца, потому что Ильга шибанула его по руке кочергой, когда тот хотел выпороть Ольгерда. Руку не сломала, слишком слаба была для этого. Но гувернёр немедленно уволился, а других учителей, согласных работать в нашем доме, не осталось. Мне пришлось взять какую-то сбежавшую из дома суфражистку, которая водила Ольгерда в школу для горожан, а Ильгу — в школу для калек. Наказывала их эта девица тем, что заставляла выполнять самую чёрную работу в кухне, саду и прачечной, твердя при этом, что так работают те, кто не может хорошо учиться либо из-за бедности, либо из-за глупости. И если бедных она жалеет, а богатым дуракам так и надо. Более чистые работы эта гувернантка считала частью обучения и воспитания, а за успехи в них поощряла воспитанников так же, как и за хорошо выполненные уроки. И хвалила Ильгу, когда та учила низшую прислугу и их отродье тому, что проходила в школе.  
— И ты её не уволила? — разъярился Жозеф.  
— А кто бы ещё согласился у нас работать? Ильга своим упрямством и строптивостью распугивала всех. Оставить же эту дрянь без учёбы я не могла, тогда бы у нас забрали опекунство. Ты сам говорил, что за потомство Марка ар-Денна, а значит и за графство Лаваль, тебе пришлось сражаться с пятью соперниками. Они воспользовались бы малейшим поводом, чтобы забрать у нас подопечных.  
— Бертина...  
— Замолчи! — перебила жена. — Гувернантка меня обманула. Поначалу я не знала, что она суфражистка, и считала её порядочной девушкой. Она держалась так тихо и скромно. Я думала, что работа, которую гувернантка заставляет делать ар-Деннов, научит их смирению и покорности. Но почему-то вышло всё наоборот — работа лишь увеличивала гордыню и своеволие. Ильга работала больше брата, и потому эти возмутительные и неприемлемые для девушки качества, особенно если она сирота и калека, развиты у неё сильнее.  
Жозеф мрачно процедил:  
— Эта твоя гувернантка возмечтала стать дефектопедагогом и тщательно изучала все книги и журналы о помощи калеками, которые были в школе для убогих. В результате у нас есть слепая, которая считает себя равной полноценным людям, а её бывшая гувернантка заведует школой для калек и поддерживает бывшую воспитанницу во всех её причудах. И подозреваю, что не обошлось без помощи этой особы, когда Цы Чань-Лянь писал свои жалобы.  
— Графский титул обходится нам слишком дорого.  
— А есть выбор? — разозлился Жозеф. — Купить его напрямую мы не смогли бы, денег не хватило бы. Да и в продажу они поступают крайне редко.  
Бертина кивнула.  
— Это верно. За те восемнадцать лет, что у нас живут ар-Денны, титулы виконтов поступали в продажу дважды, а титул графа — один раз. И цена была запредельная, нам не набрать и половины. Ильга в такой ситуации наименьшее зло. К тому же она совсем не дорожит титулом. — Бертина посмотрела на мужа. — Дорогой, а ведь это наш шанс. Ильга ненавидит короля, не хочет, чтобы её брат был придворным. Узнай, чем купил её ле-Триаль, и предложи вдвое больше, чтобы она забрала брата из его дома.  
Жозеф оторопело смотрел на жену.  
— Ну у тебя и голова, Бертина. Прямо Совет Министров.

* * *

— Это мой кабинет, — сказала Ильга Альберту. — Проходи.  
Ученик неуверенно огляделся. Ильга продолжила:  
— Первое, что ты делаешь, войдя в кабинет, это моешь руки с мылом. Не имеет значения, где ты был до этого: в магазине, в кабинете другого лекаря, в аптеке или ещё где-то. Зашёл в мой кабинет, обязательно обработал руки — это должно стать привычкой. Тогда ты не будешь забывать о санитарном режиме и в своём собственном кабинете.  
— Да, учитель.  
— Руки вытираешь только своим полотенцем. Оно висит на крючке, над которым написано твоё имя. Прикоснёшься к моему полотенцу — уволю. И не надейся обмануть, чужой запах на своих вещах я учую сразу. После помывки переодеваешься в лекарское кимоно. Ширма вон там, кимоно на полке с твоим именем. Когда уходишь, кимоно и полотенце оставишь коробке рядом с полками, чтобы уборщики могли их забирать в стирку. Делают они это каждый день, кабинет моют дважды в день, не забывай следить за этим.  
— А уборщики пренебрегают обязанностями?  
— У нас — нет. Но у лекаря должна быть привычка ежедневно проверять качество работы младшего и среднего медперсонала. От этого зависит жизнь пациента.  
Альберт посмотрел недоверчиво:  
— Но у нас же не хирургия!  
— У нас иглы. И если в ранку от иглы попадёт инфекция, у пациента будет в лучшем случае абсцесс, в худшем — сепсис. Иначе говоря, заражение крови, от которого даже в настоящей больнице вылечить невозможно.  
— Настоящей? — не понял Альберт. — А разве у нас больница не настоящая?  
— Мойся и переодевайся, а я объясню, что у нас есть.  
Альберт подчинился. Ильга объяснила:  
— Аку-практики полезны не более, но и не менее чем электрофорез и континентальный массаж. Хотя и действуют немного по-другому. Например, при остром холецистите массаж и форез противопоказаны, но акупунктурой можно снять боль. Однако болезнь этим не вылечишь. Поэтому твоя задача снять острот **у** приступа, а затем убедить пациента пойти в континентальную больницу. Там ему вырежут желчный пузырь. Это очень тяжёлая и опасная операция. Пациент после неё будет истощён и ослаблен, а печень его окажется вынужденной выполнять двойную работу — свою и желчного пузыря. Вот тут и понадобятся травы мастера Чуай-Дуя, чтобы вернуть силы, и мои иглы, чтобы простимулировать работу печени. А так же наши совместные усилия, чтобы вбить в пустую пациентскую башку, что соблюдать назначенную континентальным врачом диету для него вопрос жизни и смерти.  
Вибрация пола и едва слышный звук шагов подсказали, что Альберт вышел из-за ширмы. Ильга вымыла руки и пошла переодеваться.

* * *

— В Пьелле мы будем в семнадцать-пятнадцать, — сказал Вэлтен. — Это через полчаса.  
Они сидели в гостиной Гедрика. Вэлтен глянул на короля и добавил:  
— Тебе написали очень хорошую приветственную речь.  
— Мне скучно, Вэл. Везде и всегда одно и то же. Внешность у людей разная, а сущность одинаковая. Женщины зовутся разными именами, но в основе своей однотипны и безлики. Даже требования бунтовщиков не отличаются разнообразием — какие были во времена фараонов, такими же остались и теперь.  
Вэлтен пожал ему запястье.  
— Не грусти. В Пьелле есть свои приятности. И когда закончится вся эта церемониальная муть, мы их попробуем на вкус.  
Гедрик улыбнулся:  
— Как только тебе удаётся всегда сохранять хорошее настроение? И во всём находить что-то привлекательное.  
— Я разведал, что в Пьелле есть маленький кабачок, в котором отлично жарят мясо на углях и подают к нему чудесное тёмное пиво, которое варят в одной пригородной деревеньке. И у того, и у другого потрясающий вкус, который не отведать больше нигде.  
— Это то, что нам нужно на сегодняшний вечер после всех этих унылых церемоний, — обрадовался король.  
— Мы отлично проведём вечер. Главное, разбрыкай официальную часть до десяти.  
— Сделаю.

* * *

Если церемония приветствия монарха состоялась на вокзале, то церемония представления королю городских властей и знати должна была состояться в Большом зале ратуши.  
Пока же приглашённые ждали в просторном холле. От дверей в Большой зал его отделяла небольшая площадка, на которую вела широкая, почти на весь холл, лестница в три ступеньки.  
Ильга, во исполнение договора с Триалем, пришла на церемонию.  
Ольгерд едва сдерживал нетерпение и волнение — так хотелось предстать перед королём.  
Альберт, которого Ильга взяла в поводыри, был похож на ребёнка, ожидающего чуда.  
Народу в холле ратуши было много, и Ильга попросила Альберта отвести её куда-нибудь в сторонку, подальше от толпы и шума. Ольгерд, которому было неловко и страшно под пристальными взглядами Триаля и Кардука, пошёл за сестрой — при ней ни барон, ни виконт не решатся что-то от него требовать. Как только Альберт привёл Ильгу в тихий уединённый эркер, она сказала:  
— Предупреждаю на всякий случай — не питайте иллюзий, будто кто-то из нас что-то сможет поиметь от всей этой шумихи. От короля нет и не может быть никакого толка. Во-первых, потому что он сам по себе тупой ленивый говнюк, во-вторых, сегодня состоится только церемониальная часть визита. Королю представят тех, с кем ему неизбежно придётся иметь дело во время пребывания в Пьелле, и тех, кто раздал достаточно взяток придворным, чтобы они назвали их имя монарху. Но всех этих людей просто представят королю, и на этом встреча закончится. Они даже слова ему сказать не смогут. А мы и нам подобные приглашены статистами для массовки. Поэтому всё, что нам действительно надо — расписаться в гостевой книге, занять в Большом зале места в заднем ряду и как можно ближе к выходу и свалить, едва церемония начнётся, и на нас перестанут обращать внимание.  
— Но я хотел посмотреть церемонию «Принятия Королевского Благословения», — робко сказал Альберт.  
— Да на здоровье, — не стала спорить Ильга. — Но она ужасающе нудная. Ты взвоешь от скуки уже через пять минут, однако ждать окончания придётся два часа.  
— Откуда вы знаете, если никогда на ней не были?  
— Я читала описание. Дольше одной страницы из десяти так и не выдержала. Поэтому смотри сколько хочешь, но из заднего ряда и как можно ближе к дверям.  
Ольгерд фыркнул:  
— Тебя всё равно не выпустят до окончания всех церемоний.  
Ильга показала ему маленький кусочек мыла:  
— Если начнётся эпилептический припадок, то меня не просто выпустят, но и выкинут, причём не только из Большого зала, но и из ратуши.  
— Ильга! — возопил Ольгерд. — На представлении главное не церемония, а знакомства, которые можно сделать после неё. Ради них можно вытерпеть и такую тошнотворную нуднятину, как «Принятие Королевского Благословения».  
— Надо же, — ядовито ответила Ильга. — При дворе есть что-то, вызывающее у тебя тошноту. А я-то думала, что ты готов лобзать даже унитазы Эльмирена.  
— Перестань. Я забочусь о фамильной чести!  
— Честь твоей фамилии принёс бы хороший диплом и успешная работа, а не никчёмная погремушка в виде титула и не статус приживалки, иначе говоря — придворного.  
— Учитель, — охнул Альберт, — а у вас есть титул?  
— Мы графы ле-Лаваль! — высокомерно ответил Ольгерд.  
— Бывшие, — отрезала Ильга. — Но ты можешь стать настоящим юристом, как я стала настоящим лекарем.  
— А разве быть лекарем лучше, чем графом? — удивился Альберт.  
— Лекарь живёт сам по себе, — ответила Ильга. — А граф — игрушка короля и объект ненависти большинства граждан.  
— Аристократов ненавидят только плебеи! — гневно выкрикнул Ольгерд.  
— Если ты называешь кого-то плебеем, не жди, что к тебе проявят симпатию. Брат, тебе уже двадцать лет! Давно пора повзрослеть, поумнеть и не путать болотные огни с маяками.  
— Поскольку ты не способна увидеть ни того, ни другого, то не можешь давать мне советы. И дело не в отсутствии зрения, а в нехватке соображения.  
— Тогда собери в кучку своё соображение и оцени преимущества как свободы перед рабством, так и собственного заработка перед подачками.  
Ольгерд лишь отфыркнулся. Альберт смотрел на наставницу с растерянностью, но вопросы задавать не решился.  
Церемониймейстер вышел на площадку, трижды ударил посохом и возгласил:  
— Король желает наделить подданных своим благословением и повелевает им пройти в Большой зал!  
Альберт подхватил Ильгу под руку. Она резко отстранилась.  
— Никогда не хватай незрячего. Жди, когда он возьмётся за тебя. Если берёшься ты, незрячий плохо чувствует твои движения, а когда берётся сам — хорошо.  
Ильга мягко согнула его руку в локте так, чтобы предплечье было направлено вперёд, и положила пальцы ему немного ниже запястья.  
— Вот этого достаточно. Слепого или слабовидящего не надо поддерживать, поводырь должен всего лишь показывать направление, а не тащить ведомого на себе.  
— Лучше поведу я, — сказал Ольгерд. — А Альберт пусть ещё раз посмотрит, как это нужно делать.  
— Хватит, насмотрелся. Пусть теперь сам учится.  
Ильга неспешно шла в ту сторону, откуда звучал голос церемониймейстера. Ольгерд тоже не торопился — самое главное должно было быть не на церемонии, а после неё.  
— Ступеньки, — предупредил Ольгерд. — В четырёх шагах от тебя. Три штуки. Высота сантиметров двадцать, глубина тридцать у каждой. Дверь в Большой зал в метрах в двенадцати от ступенек и на два часа от тебя.  
Ильга кивнула и поднялась, не пользуясь тростью и не держась за Альберта.  
Охрана у дверей в Большой зал пропустила Ольгерда, но остановила Ильгу.  
— Палку отдать!  
— Я слепая, — возразила Ильга. — И не могу ходить без трости.  
— А слепая — так дома сиди! Нечего портить королевский взор своим убожеством.  
— Как вы смеете оскорблять! — возмутился Альберт.  
— Успокойся, — пожала ему запястье Ильга. — Проводи меня домой и порадуйся, что там испорченных взоров не встретить.  
Пока охранник соображал, что и с каким намёком ему было сказано, Ильга уже начала спускаться по лестнице. Альберт бормотал под нос ругательства — юношу возмутили придворные порядки. Ильга улыбнулась:  
— Нам повезло — мы отделались от необходимости выстаивать невыносимо нудную церемонию, не съев при этом мыло.  
— Как вы можете шутить!  
— А я и не шучу. У мыла, даже самого дорогого, отвратительный вкус.  
Альберт улыбнулся.  
— Я умею печь оладьи. У них хороший вкус. Если хотите, то вместо нынешнего приёма можете пойти ко мне в гости.  
— С удовольствием.  
У выхода их остановил другой охранник, на этот раз не из королевской, а из городской стражи.  
— Весьма сожалею, доанна, но выходить из ратуши до окончания церемонии никому нельзя.  
— Но я плохо себя чувствую. Боюсь, что начнётся припадок.  
— И всё же нельзя, — ответил охранник. — Вы можете посидеть в Восточной галерее. Там тихо и все форточки открыты, свежего воздуха полно. Можно даже прилечь на подоконник, он широкий и длинный. Мы там сами иногда отдыхаем.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Ильга. — Я подожду там.  
— Тогда, парень, — сказал охранник Альберту, — отведи барышню к лестнице направо и помоги подняться на третий этаж. Из холла ещё раз направо и будет галерея.  
— Спасибо, — ответила Ильга. — А у вас не найдётся каких-нибудь газет, чтобы можно было почитать вслух?  
— Только «Ведомости» и «Вестник Валденны» за вчера и сегодня.  
— Превосходно. Вчерашних и сегодняшних газет я ещё не читала. Вы не могли бы нам их одолжить?  
— Пожалуйста, только чтение это не дамское. Или вы суфражистка?  
— Да.  
— Это хорошо. У меня на той неделе дочка родилась, так что я теперь тоже за суфражисток. Сейчас принесу газеты.  
Ильга и Альберт поздравили охранника с прибавлением в семействе, пожелали здоровья и удачи его дочери.  
Альберт взял газеты и повёл Ильгу к лестнице. 


	2. — 2 —

Гедрик спровадил толпу пьелльской знати только через два с половиной часа. Он не запомнил, да и не старался запомнить ни одного лица из тех, кого ему представляли. Зачем? Большинство из них никчёмны, а тех немногих, кто может понадобиться, вроде мэра и главы городской купеческой гильдии, представят ещё раз.  
Как и всегда, треть представленцев приволокла с собой дочерей. Девицы из кожи вон лезли, стараясь понравиться королю. Но доступные вагины Гедрика не интересовали. Гораздо приятнее, когда девчонка сопротивляется, не хочет, однако всё равно сдаётся и раздвигает ноги, потому что знает — она принадлежит своему королю и богу так же, как и любая вещь во дворце.  
Это почти так же интересно, как раскрутить уличную проститутку, циничную, алчную и давно равнодушную к мужским прелестям, на бесплатное обслуживание.  
— В холле придворные и местные, — предупредил Вэлтен. — Тебе лучше воспользоваться дверью для обслуги.  
— И куда я из неё попаду?  
— На лестницу. Поднимайся на третий этаж, окажешься в первой трети Восточной галереи. Там никого нет. Пройдёшь её до конца и спустишься по другой лестнице для обслуги, которая выведет тебя на улицу, где будет ждать охрана и закрытый автомобиль.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Гедрик. — А ты отправь по домам шваль в холле.  
— Сделаю.  
Гедрик поднялся в Восточную галерею. К досаде короля, пустой она не была. В ближайшей к лестнице оконной нише сидела женщина. Судя по платью для приёмов и модельным туфлям, одна из приглашённых.  
«Сейчас прилипнет», — с досадой подумал Гедрик.  
Но женщина даже не глянула в его сторону, как сидела, созерцая уродливую и безвкусную фреску на стене, так и продолжала сидеть.  
Король подошёл ближе. Теперь женщина не видеть его не могла. Однако приветствовать не спешила.  
Гедрик вперил в неё гневный взгляд. Женщина не обратила на него ни малейшего внимания.  
Это было уже прямым оскорблением его величия, прощать которое Гедрик был не намерен.  
Он шагнул к женщине, намереваясь сдёрнуть её с подоконника и объяснить, кто тут главный, но замер, когда путь ему преградила трость.  
— Не балуй! — строго сказала женщина.  
Смотрела она по-прежнему на фреску. Точнее — в никуда. Гедрик на мгновение растерялся, увидев неподвижные, отрешённые глаза женщины.  
«Слепая?» — начал понимать Гедрик.  
Для верности помахал у неё перед глазами ладонью. И получил шлепок по руке.  
— По трости не понятно, что я слепая?  
— Невозможно! Ты...  
— Движение воздуха, — пояснила женщина. — Поднести руку к лицу слепого так, чтобы он не заметил, очень сложно.  
— А что ещё ты умеешь?  
— Бить хамов по морде.  
— Играем в строптивость? — рассмеялся Гедрик. — Люблю упряменьких... Уй!  
Он отскочил, получив крепкий пинок носком туфли в накостницу.  
— Ах ты, су... — Гедрик замер на полуслове и полудвижении.  
Слепая была уже в боевой стойке и держала наизготовку трость. Точнее, крепкую и достаточно толстую палку, которой вполне хватило бы, чтобы сломать нападавшему руку.  
И хват у дамы оказался умелым, отработанным.  
«Да она фехтовальщица», — растерянно подумал Гедрик.  
Размеры трости как раз соответствовали малому посоху, оружию весьма опасному и грозному в руках того, кто умел им пользоваться. Но даже если женщина знала всего два-три приёма, лезть к ней было бы неразумно. Фехтование Гедрик забросил давно, однако о существовании техники боя вслепую не забыл.  
«То, что делает боец с завязанными глазами, настоящий незрячий и подавно сделает. Ему-то, в отличие от бойца, к слепоте не привыкать. И если эта баба действительно слышит колебания воздуха от движения, так просто её не взять».  
Гедрик внимательнее взглянул на женщину. Ещё молода, лет двадцать пять, не больше. Смуглая, чёрные, слегка волнистые волосы. Лицо и фигура так себе, вполне заурядны, но характер делал женщину притягательнее любой красавицы. Строптивицу хотелось сломать, подчинить, сделать такой же покорной и смиренной как и все бабы при дворе или в кабаках. А когда это получится, сразу же бросить.  
«Дырка, она и есть дырка. Потрепыхается и ляжет тряпкой, как все они лежат».  
Но это будет после. Когда муж или деверь приведут слепую на очередной приём, надеясь через её тело получить место при дворе.  
И когда дырка поймёт, кому надерзила.  
Гедрик довольно усмехнулся и сказал:  
— Вы переоцениваете свою привлекательность, доана. Вожделеть вас в вашем-то возрасте и с вашей-то внешностью может лишь каторжник, который лет десять женщин не видел.  
К удивлению Гедрика, слепая не возмутилась, не обиделась. Она спокойно вернулась на подоконник, предоставив собеседнику возможности идти, куда шёл. Похоже, мнение случайного встречного, пусть и мужчины привлекательного возраста, её нисколько не интересовало.  
«Ну да, она же не видит меня. И, в силу ущербности, свойственной всем калекам, не понимает, что была унижена».  
Это противоречило с тем, как решительно и отважно слепая защищалась минуту назад, но углубляться в такие странности Гедрик не видел смысла. Всё равно она будет такой же, как и все. Гедрик пошёл к лестнице.  
У подножия его ждал командир сегодняшнего наряда личной стражи.  
Гедрик приказал:  
— Узнай, кто привёл на представление слепую. И проследи, чтобы он пришёл вместе с ней на ближайший приём. Они оба должны быть мне представлены.  
Стражник молча поклонился.

* * *

В уборной Альберт пробыл всего десять минут, а мастер Ильга уже успела впутаться в какие-то неприятности — юноша заметил и мужчину, и взятую наизготовку трость.  
К счастью, мужчина быстро ушёл.  
— Кто это был, учитель? — спросил Альберт.  
— Хам мимохожий.  
— Возможно, он знатный и влиятельный придворный.  
— Хамству это не помеха, — ответила Ильга.  
— Да, пожалуй. — Альберт поёжился, вспомнив охрану у входа в Большой зал.  
Ильга спросила:  
— Шалман внизу разошёлся?  
— Не знаю. Здесь все окна выходят во внутренний двор. Я сейчас!  
Альберт сбежал на второй этаж, нашёл окно, которое выходило на улицу. От ратуши отъезжали первые экипажи и автомобили, остальные ждали своей очереди. Альберт вернулся к Ильге.  
— Расходятся. Но это надолго. Хотите, я поищу чёрную лестницу?  
— Попробуй. Только осторожно, там наверняка стража. Не спорь с ними. Скажут уходить — сразу же возвращайся.  
— Хорошо, учитель.  
Но стражи на лестнице уже не было. Ильга и Альберт вышли на улицу.  
— Нам туда, — Альберт повёл её к проспекту. — Ни таксомотора, ни извозчика сейчас не найти, но трамвайная остановка где-то недалеко.  
— Мы уже на проспекте Ку **а** дда?  
— Да, а как вы узнали? Проспект сейчас такой же безлюдный, как и переулок. Все на площади перед ратушей.  
— Запах изменился, — пояснила Ильга. — В переулке пахло резедой и старой кирпичной пылью. А здесь пахнет аптекой и бензином. Но не свежим выхлопом, это запах застарелый, въевшийся в асфальт.  
— Аптека метрах в пяти от нас. А бензин... Не знаю, я ничего не чувствую.  
— Ты просто не привык обращать внимание на старые запахи, — ответила Ильга. — Если немного потренируешься, и не такое заметишь.  
Она улыбнулась и продолжила:  
— Мы вышли из Восточного крыла. И пошли под углом к нему, в левую сторону, значит на северо-восток. Прошли примерно метров двадцать. Мелкие переулки на картах не обозначены, но в двадцати метрах на северо-запад от ратуши находится проспект Куадда. Он идёт с севера на юг и возле магазина «Триллиум» пересекается улицей Святой Дарианы, которая идёт с запада на восток и на которой после проспекта есть трамвайная остановка для седьмого, одиннадцатого и четырнадцатого трамвая. Одиннадцатый через пять остановок привезёт нас к павильону Линда, где легко найти извозчика до нашего «Целительского дома». Идём. — Она уверенно пошла в нужную сторону.  
Альберт осмотрел на Ильгу оторопело.  
Ильга обернулась.  
— Ты что стоишь?  
— Пытаюсь понять, кто тут поводырь, а кто ведомый.  
— Ты разве не смотришь карту города и схему трамвайных путей перед тем, как ехать в незнакомый район? — удивилась Ильга. — Их зрячий вариант продаётся в любом газетном киоске.  
— А есть и слепой вариант?  
— Конечно. В читальном зале библиотеки ШСГ.  
— Где?  
— Школа слепых и глухих, — пояснила Ильга. — Там один глухой умелец, бывший коронный топограф, перерисовывает зрячие карты и схемы рельефом. Надо будет сказать ему о переулке, которым мы шли, чтобы добавил его в карту.  
— Так получается, что вы всё делаете себе сами — и карты, и книги?  
— Если мы сами о себе не позаботимся, о нас никто заботиться не будет. Эстер Ла **о** ри, директор школы, постоянно говорит, что инвалиды должны помогать друг другу. Она даже притчу сочинила для лучшей наглядности: «При должном старании и слепой, и глухой могут поодиночке пройти через базарную площадь в торговый день. Но вместе они сделают это вдвое быстрее и легче».  
— А ведь и верно, — кивнул Альберт.  
Ильга обратилась к одному из прохожих:  
— Извините, сударь, сколько метров до магазина «Триллиум»?  
— Да вон он, большое красное здание.  
— А метров до него сколько? — повторила Ильга.  
— Ну сто, чуть меньше.  
— Спасибо, сударь.  
Ильга пошла к перекрёстку рядом с магазином. Альберт обиженно засопел: «Можно было и у меня спросить».  
— Не сердись, — сказала Ильга. — Тебе нужно понять, что по-настоящему возможности человека ограничивает только он сам. И не важно, что служит поводом для этих ограничений — калечество, социальное положение, половая принадлежность, национальность, жизнь в мелкой деревушке или ещё что-то. Главное будет только в том, признаёшь ты себя ограниченным в возможностях или нет. Немой не может говорить, но молчать он будет только в том случае, если не придумал, что сказать. Ведь объяснить свою мысль можно и жестами. Слепой не может смотреть, но это не значит, что он не увидит всё разнообразие окружающего мира через обоняние, осязание и слух. По-настоящему мир не видит лишь тот, кому лень или не интересно на него смотреть. Маленькая уединённая деревушка не делает мелкой и ничтожной жизнь своего селянина, это он сам считает её такой. Приехав в большой город, эти люди влачат там ту же самую мелкую, унылую и однообразную жизнь, что была и в деревушке.  
— Но менять свою судьбу очень трудно, мастер Ильга. Далеко не каждому хватит на это сил.  
— Никто и не говорит, что это легко. Однако изменить свою судьбу есть силы у каждого, кто прилагает к этому усилия.  
Альберт сердито глянул на Ильгу, но ничего не ответил. «Хорошо рассуждать, когда ты одна из самых известных мастеров Пьеллы и наследница крупной лечебницы. Посмотрел бы я, что Ильга делала бы, окажись она внебрачной дочерью изгнанной из общины тайлинки и живи из милости в доме дядюшки, который пьёт без просыху».  
Ильга тем временем дошла до перекрёстка и замерла, прислушиваясь к шуму машин и вибрации асфальта под ногами.  
— Светофор красный, — сказала она. — А вот сейчас должен быть зелёный. Идём.  
Альберт уже устал удивляться. Он просто шёл за Ильгой, туда, куда она считала нужным его вести.  
— Один трамвайный путь, — сказала Ильга. — И второй. Мы ничего не перепутали.  
Она дошла до тротуара.  
— Теперь налево и метрах в десяти должна быть остановка.  
— Карта не соврала, она там есть.  
— А сейчас мне понадобится твоя помощь. Кто-то должен сказать, трамвай с каким номером приехал.  
— Задание сложное, — улыбнулся Альберт. — Но я очень постараюсь справиться.  
Он посерьёзнел и добавил:  
— Вы снова пойдёте на эти приёмы?  
— Надо отрабатывать допуск к диплому. Но ты можешь не ходить, я возьму другого помощника или помощницу в ШСГ.  
— Дело не в хотении! — горячо сказал Альберт. — Просто... Там всё как будто гнилое. А злобы столько, что дышать невозможно.  
— Ещё и зависть. Но это везде так.  
— Там концентрация намного выше.  
— Есть такое, — усмехнулась Ильга. — Но в пределах терпимого. Это всего лишь на неделю, да и то не каждый день.  
— Всё равно противно.  
— Справлюсь.  
— Я с вами, — ответил Альберт.  
— Спасибо, — Ильга скользнула пальцами по его рукаву и пожала Альберту руку.  
Послышался шум подъезжающего трамвая, дрожь земли.  
— Какой номер? — спросила Ильга.  
— Одиннадцатый.  
Трамвай остановился, с характерным шипением открылись двери.  
Ильга, уточнив тростью, какие у трамвая ступени, вошла в салон, взялась за поручень.  
Альберт встал рядом с ней.  
«Сегодня дядюшки дома нет. Но завтра он припрётся, и мне опять придётся худо. Быть может, если Ильга попросит старшого, он разрешит мне жить при лечебнице?»

* * *

Ольгерд был весьма доволен вечером — он познакомился с двумя достаточно влиятельными придворными и сумел расположить их к себе настолько, что один дал ему пропускной билет на ближайший приём, а второй обеспечил местом за главным столом. Пусть и в самом конце, но всё же это был стол королевской свиты, а не гостевой.  
Успех следовало закрепить. Ольгерд поразмыслил и решил очаровывать фрейлин королевы. Статс-дамы, конечно, полезнее, но добраться к ним сложнее.  
«Разумнее начать с малого и продвигаться вперёд шаг за шагом. Королева при дворе ничего не значит, а потому её свита не настороженна к тем, кто пытается через них получить место в Эльмирене. Если я стану придворным королевы, то перейти в свиту короля будет гораздо проще, нежели добиваться этой должности напрямую. Но беда в том, что в штате королевы очень мало мест для мужчин. А я понятия не имею, как освободить себе вакансию. Остаётся надеяться, что нужную информацию получится выловить из болтовни фрейлин».  
Ольгерд глянул на виконта ле-Триаля. Тот был полностью погружён в собственные и, судя по хмурой физиономии, невесёлые мысли.  
«Лишь бы он меня из дома не выставил, — встревожился Ольгерд. — Денег, чтобы брать напрокат хорошие вечерние костюмы, у меня нет. А Ильга, даже если наскребёт на один выход в свет, не даст мне ни ульта».  
Ольгерд нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, что делать с сестрой.  
С одной стороны, присутствие калеки, которая к тому же ненавидит короля и двор, карьере не поспособствует. С другой — Ильга гораздо лучше его разбирается в людях. И если она скажет о какой-нибудь фрейлине «Держись от этой подстилки и сплетницы подальше», девица будет именно тем, что нужно.  
К тому же образ юного аристократа, который, будучи лишённым наследства, пошёл в университет-«стекляшку», чтобы содержать увечную сестру, обязательно растрогает несколько сентиментальных дур из свиты королевы, и они наверняка захотят Ольгерду помочь.  
Оставалось разобраться с ле-Триалем. «Чем же его заинтересовать, чтобы он оставил нас с Ильгой в резиденции на всю эту неделю?»

* * *

В отеле Гедрик быстро, не вызывая слуг, переоделся в штаны и блузу простого горожанина, надел черноволосый парик и наклеил усы, умело прилепил небольшой шрам на одну щёку и нарисовал театральным карандашом две родинки на другой. Этот несложный грим позволял ходить по городу неузнанным. Конечно, люди отмечали его сходство с королём, но на этом всё и заканчивалось. Людям никогда не хватало ни воображения, ни соображения предположить, что похожий на короля человек и есть король.  
— Что ты там говорил о кабачке? — спросил Гедрик Вэлтена.  
— Всё готово, можем идти.  
Гедрик поморщился. Он не любил запланированных выходов в город, когда где-то неподалёку крутилась охрана, а ощущение риска и приключений исчезало.  
Но сказать об этом Вэлтену означало бы обидеть друга. Проще, будучи уже в городе, увести его с запланированного маршрута.  
Гедрик и Вэлтен покинули отель через один из служебных входов. На такси поехали в сторону нижнего города.  
В Средней Пьелле, возле каких-то торговых павильонов Гедрик остановил машину.  
— Дальше мы пойдём пешком, — сказал он водителю. И на ухо Вэлтену: — Это приказ!  
Вэлтен посмотрел на него умоляюще, но Гедрик был непреклонен:  
— Идём.  
На улице Вэлтен незаметно оглянулся и почувствовал, как отлегло от сердца — группа сопровождения была на месте.  
Гедрик нахмурился: опека его раздражала. Он глянул на многолюдные даже поздним вечером торговые павильоны и пошёл к товарным рядам.  
— Хочу посмотреть, чем торгуют в Пьелле, — сказал он.  
Оторваться от сопровождения в павильонной толчее было легче лёгкого. Бросил он в павильонах и Вэлтена, был зол на друга из-за его опеки.  
«Я что, ребёнок, который не может выйти из дома без няньки?»  
Гедрик отошёл на полквартала от павильонов, вдохнул полной грудью. Он был свободен. Однако следовало побыстрее убираться отсюда, пока не нашла охрана.  
И тут Гедрик заметил давешнюю слепую. «Отлично. На ловца и зверь бежит».  
Женщина — теперь её сопровождал какой-то мальчишка — взяла извозчика. Гедрик махнул рукой другой пролётке и велел ехать вслед за дамой.  
К удивлению Гедрика, слепая поехала не к Верхней Пьелле и не по Средней, а прямиком к Нижней.  
«Поздновато для благотворительности. Значит, у неё там свидание. Неужели доанна путается с плебеем? Или кавалер знатен, но по бедности снимает для утех дешёвую меблирашку? В любом случае дама не захочет, чтобы о её похождениях узнал свет. А значит сегодня вместо своего любовника обслужит меня».  
Женщина ехала не просто в Нижнюю Пьеллу, а в Чиаль-таун. Это было интереснее. В Чиаль-тауне можно было раздобыть многое — от чёрномагического предсказания до настоящего яда.  
Пролётка слепой остановилась возле «Целительского дома Яшмового Дракона». Женщина вошла в него уверенно, даже тростью не пользовалась, явно была здесь не один раз и не два.  
«Неужели там лечат слепоту?» — удивился Гедрик.  
Он расплатился с извозчиком и вошёл в лечебницу.  
— Чем могу помочь вам, сударь? — спросил молодой чиалец за стойкой у входа.  
— У вас есть лекарь для слепых?  
— Наши лекари могут лечить глазные воспаления и подготовить пациента к удалению бельма или катаракты в континентальной клинике.  
— А предсказатели у вас есть?  
— Конечно, сударь. Мастер Зорах предсказывает шестнадцатью видами гаданий.  
— Зорах? — удивился Гедрик. — Тайлинец? Но разве это не чиальская лечебница?  
— Наш старший мастер набирает сотрудников не по национальности и религии, а по знаниям и искусности. Мастер Зорах гадает на камнях, таблицах и Книге Перемен не хуже чиальца, кроме того превосходно предсказывает по Каббале и Таро, а так же знает валдские и горские гадания. Желаете записаться на приём? Одна проблема — десять ультов.  
— А какие специалисты у вас ещё есть? — спросил Гедрик, чтобы потянуть время. Ему нужно было дождаться уборщицу. Ни один регистратор или медсестра, не говоря уже о враче, пусть даже это лекарь в шарлатанской клинике, никогда ничего не расскажут о пациенте. Другое дело уборщица. Она за пару лийров с радостью выболтает всё, что знает и о пациенте, и о сотрудниках. А знает она немало и отнюдь не только скучную лечебную информацию. Уборщица расскажет о личной жизни слепой.  
Регистратор тем временем рассказывал:  
— У нас есть аку-терапия, мануальная терапия, фитотерапия и континентальный массаж. Есть ванны с травами и солями, есть обёртывание целебными грязями и даже есть ингаляторное, электрическое и ламповое лечение не хуже, чем в континентальных больницах.  
— У вас есть настоящая физиотерапия? — не поверил Гедрик.  
— Наш аку-мастер окончил пьельскую медакадемию, а потому постиг все тайны фореза, дарсонваля, голубых ламп и другого континентального целительства.  
— Коронный врач работает в таком заведении? — фыркнул Гедрик. — Что же это за врач такой?  
— Такой, к которому приезжают со всего уезда и даже из самого Рагжена.  
Когда регистратор договорил, к стойке подошла слепая, что-то сказала по-чиальски. Голос звучал так, как если бы она отдала какое-то повседневное распоряжение. Регистратор ответил, сопроводив слова лёгким поклоном, хотя женщина и не могла его видеть.  
Слепая спросила что-то у регистратора. Тот усмехнулся, а ответ прозвучал с оттенком иронии.  
Гедрик нахмурился, понятно было, что речь шла о нём, и сказаны отнюдь не комплименты.  
— Всего хорошего, господа, — сказала женщина по-валдски и вышла на улицу.  
Гедрик озадаченно посмотрел ей вслед.  
— Кто это? — спросил он регистратора.  
— Мастер Ильга Денн, аку-практик.  
— Лекарь? — поразился Гедрик. — Да она ведь баба!  
Регистратор ответил строго:  
— Мастер Ильга очень хороший лекарь.  
— Но она же слепая! — воскликнул Гедрик. — Как можно тыкать в человека иголки вслепую?  
— Зрячие тоже тычут иголки вслепую, ведь никто не видит того, что находится под кожей. Экзамен на аку-мастера сдают, попадая иглой в нужную точку на специальном манекене, который закрыт простынёй. Мастер должен вычислить, где находится точка, ориентируясь на рост и общие очертания фигуры пациента.  
Гедрик посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
— Я в другой раз приду.  
— Будем вас ждать, — дежурно улыбнулся регистратор.  
Гедрик поспешил за слепой. К его удивлению, она ушла гораздо дальше, чем он предполагал. Но, на счастье Гедрика, к Ильге Денн подошла какая-то женщина-валдка и начала что-то горячо говорить. Одета она была как жительница Средней Пьеллы.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Ильга, — я поеду к вашему мужу. Только возьму инструменты и ученика, ему полезно будет посмотреть на острое люмбаго.  
— Я сама сбегаю за вашим учеником, доктор, так будет быстрее. Он ведь сможет найти инструменты?  
— Конечно. Скажите регистратору, чтобы прислал сюда Альберта со шкатулкой для вызовов. Я пока возьму извозчика.  
— У меня таксомотор, ждёт возле лавки Сянг-Шана.  
— Хорошо, сударыня Алиса.  
Гедрик поморщился. «Сударь» и «сударыня» — внестатусная вежливость, а ему хотелось знать, дворянка эта Алиса или буржуа.  
Король прошёл за женщиной лечебницу. И не зря — регистратор называл её «энь **о** лла Алиса».  
«Только к простолюдинам обращаются "эньолла" и "энь **о** л". Дворянам говорят "доанна" и "до **а** н". Но одета дамочка весьма недёшево, не хуже титулованной аристократки. И пришла за лекаршей сама, а не прислала горничную. Лечебница и впрямь пользуется популярностью, а та, кого называют "мастером Ильгой" — немалым почётом».  
Гедрик стал искать такси. Но в Пьелле, как и в Цегревеле, такси было редкостью для нижних районов.  
— Да не беспокойтесь вы, сударь, — сказал извозчик. — Я знаю и мастера Ильгу, и тётку, которая её вызвала. Подвезу прямо к дому, вы успеете перехватить лекарку на выходе, до того, как её другой пациент вызовет.  
— Вези, — ответил Гедрик. — Если всё сделаешь правильно, дам двойную цену.  
— Не извольте сомневаться, сударь, всё будет в лучшем виде.

* * *

Вэлтен ле-Унфилье беспокойно мерил шагами свою гостиную в отеле. От Гедрика второй час не было никаких вестей.  
— Ваша светлость, — сказал начальник охраны, — всё будет в порядке. Его величество не ребёнок.  
— Его величество сильно переоценивает свои навыки простой жизни. Как вообще могло получиться, что ваши люди его упустили?! Или такая внезапная смена маршрута для вас в новинку?  
— В поездку вы взяли слишком мало людей, ваша светлость. И запретили привлекать местную тайную полицию. Результат оказался закономерен.  
— Найдите короля, — приказал Вэлтен. — Немедленно.  
— Без местной т **а** йницы это невозможно, ваша светлость.  
«Тайницей» называли тайное отделение службы охраны короны. И сплетничать её сотрудники могли не хуже полиции.  
— Никакой местной тайницы! — отрезал Вэлтен. — О похождениях короля не должна знать ни одна живая душа. Обходитесь собственными силами. Или ваши люди больше ни на что не годятся?  
Начальник охраны побледнел. Эти слова означали отставку и пожизненную ссылку в родовой замок, а то и каторгу.  
— Его величество будет найден, ваша светлость, — поклонился начальник охраны.

* * *

Обрюзгший лысоватый мужчина лежал животом вниз на расстеленном на полу одеяле, прикрытом чистой простынёй, а Ильга осторожно пальпировала ему поясницу.  
— Наиболее частая причина люмбальных болей, — объясняла Ильга Альберту, — это смещение позвонков или межпозвоночных дисков и ущемление нервов. Ущемлённый нерв, во-первых, сильно болит, во-вторых, заставляет напрягаться все близлежащие мышцы. А это не позволяет вправить смещение, мышцы сопротивляются любому давлению. Дай руку.  
Она взяла ученика за кисть и положила кончиками пальцев на поясницу пациента.  
— Не дави. Просто почувствуй. Здесь напряжено. Здесь свободно. Здесь напряжение сильнее, здесь меньше. Теперь покажи точку ущемления.  
— Здесь, — положил палец на спину пациента Альберт.  
Ильга прикоснулась к пальцу ученика.  
— Неправильно. Ты же видел картинку в атласе по анатомии — нервные волокна идут из позвоночника не прямо, а под углом. Значит смещение будет здесь.  
Ильга положила пальцы Альберта на нужную точку.  
— Посмотри его спину другой рукой и сравни ощущения от правильного положения позвонков и смещённого.  
Альберт хотел переставить руку, но Ильга не позволила.  
— Смотри левой. У тебя две руки, поэтому учись пользоваться в равной мере обоими.  
Альберт, как сумел, пропальпировал позвоночник. Разницы никакой не заметил, но сказать об этом не решился.  
Однако Ильга потребовала описать ощущения. Пришлось смотреть ещё раз. И теперь Альберт действительно уловил различия.  
— Это невероятно! — сказал он. — Всё чувствуется.  
— Запомни ощущения, это станет основой для диагностики. И смотри, что делаем дальше. Не пытайся повторить лечение на ком-то, просто запоминай порядок действий.  
Ильга опять скользнула пальцами по пояснице пациента, нашла нужную точку и приставила к ней палец левой руки. Правой протёрла кожу пациента возле пальца и палец смоченной в спирте ваткой, достала из небольшого прямоугольного бикса стерильную иглу и вкрутила пациенту в поясницу. Затем левой рукой посмотрела участок рядом с иглой, приставила палец, продезинфицировала и палец, и участок, а после вкрутила вторую иглу. Вскоре в спине пациента торчало шесть игл, по три с каждой стороны позвоночника.  
— Посмотри мышцы снова, — велела Ильга. — Запомни их расслабленность, обрати внимание на отличия этих мышц от тех, которые находятся в обычном рабочем тонусе. Только осторожно, иглы не зацепи. И сначала протри руки бором.  
Альберт накапал из бутылочки в горсть немного раствора борной кислоты, растёр по кистям, промокнул влагу стерильной салфеткой и пропальпировал спину пациента.  
— Да, разница заметная, — согласился Альберт.  
— Опиши её.  
С описанием получалось плохо, Альберту не хватало слов. Но, благодаря наводящим вопросам, всё же кое-как отчитаться получилось.  
Ильга кивнула.  
— Теперь, когда мышцы расслаблены и не держат позвоночник с прежней силой, нужно выправить смещение. Но осторожно, чтобы не повредить нервы иглами.  
Ильга взяла мужчину за поясницу, потянула, немного сдвинула. Обработала себе руки борной и проверила пальцами позвонки.  
— Всё нормально. Посмотри, Альберт. Сравни с тем, что было.  
В этот раз описанием он справился легче — узнал новые слова, научился их применять.  
Ильга вынула иглы, ещё раз протёрла спину спиртом. Убрала использованные иглы в парусиновую коробочку. Закрыла бикс — Альберт только сейчас заметил, что на крышке и на торцах ёмкости есть пометки «Верх» и «Низ», сделанные как плоскими буквами, так и брайлем. Благодаря им Ильга могла брать иглы из бикса только за головки, не прикасаясь к стержню. Могла и сама заправлять биксы для стерилизации в автоклаве.  
Ильга убрала бикс и коробочку в бакелитовый чемоданчик — с такими ездила континентальная скорая.  
Прикоснулась к ячейкам чемоданчика и достала из одной пузырёк с лекарством. Вылила несколько капель на поясницу пациенту, стала втирать.  
— Этот бальзам я вам оставлю. По пять капель два раза в день, втирать до полного впитывания. После гимнастика. И не забывайте, сударь Кларенс, два раза в день и каждый день, не забывая о гимнастике. Бальзам успокоит нервы и снимет остаточную боль. А гимнастика укрепит мышцы спины, чтобы не было новых смещений.  
Кларенс бодро вскочил на ноги.  
— Спасибо, доктор. Вы просто волшебница. Спина больше не болит. И на этот раз я буду точно выполнять все ваши рекомендации.  
Ильга закрыла чемоданчик и встала.  
— Надеюсь, сударь Кларенс.  
Альберт взял чемоданчик. Ильга попрощалась с пациентом и повела ученика мыть руки. Алиса принесла деньги за визит.  
На лестничной клетке Альберт спросил:  
— Вы думаете, он не будет лечиться?  
— Нет, конечно. Ему будет лень. И через два-три месяца приступ повторится.  
— Но почему? — не понимал Альберт.  
— Потому что все пациенты вруны и идиоты. За исключением маленьких детей, вместо которых врут и идиотничают их родители.  
Альберт озадаченно похлопал глазами.  
— Если вы так относитесь к пациентам, то почему стали врачом?  
— Потому что вруны с идиотами тоже попадают в беду и им нужна помощь. Но при этом не нужно забывать, что они вруны и идиоты.  
— А нормальные пациенты бывают?  
— Редко, — усмехнулась Ильга. — Но бывают. И об этом тоже нужно помнить.

* * *

Гедрик ждал Ильгу на скамейке в соседнем подъезде. Он никогда ещё не ждал женщин. Он вообще никогда никого не ждал. Поэтому сегодняшнее ожидание и раздражало, и интриговало.  
К досаде Гедрика, впечатления испортила какая-то девка, прилепившаяся к нему со светской беседой. Дамочка оказалась сообразительней средненормативного уровня, а потому оценила и летние туфли Гедрика из тонкой дорогой кожи, и ухоженные руки, никогда не знавшие работы, и отсутствие следа от обручального кольца.  
Единственной, по мнению девицы, причиной, которая заставит мужчину из высшего общества переодеться в шматьё нижнего города, это увлечение прекрасной барышней. А никого прекраснее себя девица вообразить не могла. Во всяком случае, в этом квартале.  
В качестве комплимента она в первую очередь упомянула сходство нового знакомого с королём.  
— Только у вас волосы тёмные, усы, две родинки и шрам, а так лицо один в один как у короля.  
«Какой дурой надо быть, — с досадой думал Гедриг, — чтобы считать, будто нормального человека может обрадовать сходство с кем-то другим, пусть даже и монархом?»  
Он терпел девицу какое-то время в надежде расспросить о докторше, которую вызывает соседка, но барышня оказалась бесполезной — всё внимание у неё было сосредоточено только на поисках выгодного мужа.  
Из подъезда вышла Ильга вместе с подростком, который нёс докторский чемоданчик.  
Гедрик, не удосужившись попрощаться с собеседницей, пошёл за Ильгой. Брошенная девица побледнела от обиды. «Так я была всего лишь способом скоротать время?»  
А то, что соперница была старше, не обладала хоть сколько-нибудь заметной красотой, да ещё и слепой оказалась, распалило обиду до масштабов степного пожара.  
Девица побежала к квартальному.  
— Вы говорили, что у нас будут жить только правильные люди. Никаких инородцев, иноверцев и ущербных. А в третьем подъезде шестого дома квартиру собирается снять слепая баба, у которой секретарь — тайлиняк.  
— Я разберусь, — жёстко сказал квартальный. — Управляющий ей откажет.  
— Управляющий увольнения боится больше, чем ваших внушений. Хозяину дома нужны деньги от аренды квартир, и ему плевать, кто их снимает. Гораздо эффективнее будет побеседовать с квартиросъёмщицей, и объяснить подоходчивее, что видеть её в нашем квартале не хочет никто и никогда.  
Сын квартального усмехнулся:  
— Надо же, и в женскую голову иногда приходят дельные мысли.  
Девица улыбнулась в ответ:  
— Эта дамочка приехала на таксомоторе, но обратно идёт пешком. От шестого дома к таксомоторной стоянке пятнадцать минут хода.  
Сын управляющего пулей вылетел из гостиной. Девица не скрывала торжества — и слепая курица, которая увела у неё интересного мужчину, и козёл, который посмел променять её внимание на какую-то калеку-перестарка, получат по заслугам.

* * *

Гедрик растерянно хлопал глазами. Слепая каким-то образом узнала его ещё до того, как он успел открыть рот, и потребовала проваливать, пока она не позвала полицейского.  
— Я не преследую вас, — пробормотал он. — Это случайная встреча.  
И добавил увереннее:  
— Но почему бы нам не познакомиться? У вас явно был нелёгкий день, и отдых в приятной компании...  
— Ваша компания мне неприятна, — отрезала Ильга. — Поэтому избавьте меня от вашего общества.  
Гедрик оторопел. Не то, чтобы короля во время его «выходов в народ» не посылали. Было такое, и не редко, и даже морду набить не раз пытались, но вот уверенного твёрдого спокойствия Гедрик не видел ни у кого и никогда. Были агрессия, наглость, истеричность, завышенное самомнение, амбиции немерянные, но только не спокойствие.  
Не было его и при дворе — даже Гедрик не мог найти себе места от скуки и раздражения. А придворные, которые вечно метались в поисках повышения и наград, боялись немилости короля и подвохов соперников, вызывали лишь глухую ненависть и злобу.  
Оказалось, что Гедрику именно спокойствия и не хватало, его он искал во время прогулок по Цегревелю. Но столица ничем не отличалось от Эльмирена. Покоя не было нигде. А вот в маленькой, ничем ни примечательной Пьелле спокойствие нашлось. И восхитительное чувство захотелось продолжить.  
Но пока Гедрик разбирался с неожиданными и новыми для себя ощущениями, носительница спокойствия успела уйти почти на полквартала. Гедрик бросился следом.  
Его опередили. Ильгу и мальчишку окружили семеро крепких парней. И явно не ради того, чтобы выразить восхищение их лекарским искусством.  
— Порченной крови и инородкам не место среди настоящих людей, — сказал один из парней. — Вы, поганые крысы, заплатите за то, что вылезли из своей вонючей грязной норы на свет.  
— Альберт, — спокойно сказала Ильга, — как откроется проход, беги за полицией.  
Гедрику от этого спокойствия стало не по себе.  
И не зря. Напасть парням слепая позволила первым, но прикоснуться к ней не смог никто — круговое движение трости заставило их отшатнуться. А парочка наиболее ретивых получила по рукам. Удары были достаточно крепкими, чтобы нападавшие на несколько мгновений отступили, но недостаточно сильными, чтобы отбить желание нападать. Зато следующие удары под колено и по локтю пробили брешь в кольце агрессоров.  
— Беги! — приказала Ильга Альберту.  
К несчастью для слепой, её помощник оказался идиотом. Вместо того чтобы мчатся за полицией, он, не умея драться, попытался ударить одного из нападавших. Вполне естественно, что двое из молодчиков принялись его избивать. Помочь ему Ильга не могла, самой приходилось отбиваться от пятерых. И убежать не могла, нельзя было бросить дурака-напарника.  
Гедрик решил вмешаться в драку. Бойцом он был посредственным, но Ильге и такая помощь была не лишней.  
Начал Гедрик с самого слабого звена — Альберта.  
— Беги за полицией, болван, — рыкнул он, отвлекая избивавших на себя. И подбодрил пацана пинком под заднее место: — Быстро!  
Альберт подхватил докторский чемоданчик и дал дёру. А Гедрику пришлось разбираться с его обидчиками вплотную. Дралась они крепко и умело, однако многих по-настоящему эффективных приёмов не знали, так что у Гедрика было хоть и небольшое, но преимущество.  
Спустя минуту драчуны скрючились на асфальте, а Ильга добавила к ним ещё одного. Четвёртый взвыл, схватившись за сломанную руку.  
— Прыгай мне на спину! — дёрнул к себе слепую Гедрик.  
Та дважды просить не заставила — заскочила на него ловким слитным движением, обхватила рукой плечи Гедрика, а ногами талию. Бежать с такой ношей было сложно, но возможно, тем более что Ильга успела огреть тростью по шее одного из нападавших. Удар пришёлся по сонной артерии, и парень рухнул в обморок.  
В отдалении послышалась трель полицейского свистка. Король побежал быстрее. Разбирательство с полицией, которое обязательно закончилось бы громким скандалом, было ему без надобности.  
— Как выглядит эта улица? — спросила слепая, когда Гедрик остановился. — Подробно.  
— Это спальный квартал, проезд только для частного транспорта. На нашей стороне улицы три пятиэтажных дома, повёрнуты к нам торцом, отделаны декоративным красным кирпичом, крыши из тёмно-зелёной черепицы. Вокруг домов небольшое подобие парка и декоративная ограда. На другой стороне продуктовый магазин и по бокам два четырёхэтажных дома. Белые, фасадом к нам, крыши не видно, её закрывает какое-то подобие балюстрады.  
— Это улица Святой Цецилии, — сказала Ильга. — Метров через пятьдесят налево её пересекает улица Каретников, по ней направо ещё пятьдесят метров и будет стоянка таксомоторов. Идёмте.  
— Но откуда...  
— То, что я не вижу улицу, не мешает мне знать её описание. Как и карту города. Я не понимаю, чем белый цвет отличается от зелёного, однако фраза «от белого дома до стоянки столько-то метров направо», трудностей для понимания не составляет. Единственное, что мне требуется сделать, это спросить первого встречного зрячего, какого цвета дом, рядом с которым я стою.  
Ильга поправила платье, волосы и пошла к стоянке, проверяя дорогу тростью. Через несколько метров обернулась к Гедрику:  
— Вы собираетесь ночевать на улице? Идёмте, я провожу вас к стоянке и помогу выбрать таксомотор, который отвезёт вас к отелю «Фелиция» без лишних вопросов.  
— Почему вы решили, что я там живу?  
— Местный сказал бы «Мы на Цецилии напротив Близнецов Фердина», а не тратил бы время на описание.  
— Логично, — кивнул Гедрик. — Фердин — архитектор тех белых четырёхэтажек?  
— Да. В своё время их строительство стало для Пьеллы событием.  
До стоянки они шли молча.  
— Вы совсем не беспокоитесь о вашем помощнике, — с ноткой удивления и осуждения сказал Гедрик.  
— Он либо крикнул патрульному «Возле дома один на Рассветной драка!» и убежал, и теперь едет в нашу лечебницу, либо подошёл к патрульному и позвал за собой, а значит задержан вместе с теми козлами и сидит в отделении. Если Альберта не окажется в лечебнице, я телефонирую в отделение, и парня отпустят, а наш сторож съездит, чтобы его забрать. В «Целительском доме» об Альберте позаботится дежурный лекарь, в отделении — судебный медик. А вот вам в незнакомом городе нужен проводник.  
— Вы очень... рациональны.  
— Я врач, и от моей рациональности зависят человеческие жизни.  
Это было невозможно оспорить. Гедрик пошёл за Ильгой на стоянку.  
— Но почему вы так уверены, — спросил он, — что вашего подопечного не обидят в отделении?  
— Потому что там никому не захочется фигурировать завтра в союзн **а** рских листовках как разжигателям межнациональной розни, да ещё и никчёмным работникам в придачу.  
Король шевельнул желваками. Республиканская нелегальная партия «Союза народов», союзн **а** ры в обиходе, добивалась уничтожения монархии, призывала к свержению существующего строя и публиковала в своих прокламациях любой, даже самый мелкий компромат на обитателей Эльмирена. При этом осведомлённость союзнаров была феноменальной, их способность вербовать агентов среди прислуги и даже низших служащих секретариата поражала. Ситуацию осложняло то, что работали агенты не за деньги, а за идею, и потому не только проявляли редкостную изобретательность в сборе информации, но и молчали на допросах, даже под пыткой не сдавая соучастников.  
То, что Ильга читает союзнарские прокламации, было неприятно. С другой стороны, кто из думающих и самостоятельных людей их не читает? Даже сам Гедрик, когда на него находила блажь или допекала необходимость заняться государственными делами, предпочитал получать информацию о состоянии столичного округа и регионов из союзнарских прокламаций, а не из министерских отчётов.  
— Вряд ли внимание союзнаров привлечёт мелкая драка.  
— «Малочисленная» не означает «мелкая». Пусть и участников было немного, но повод серьёзный. Как раз для союзнарской прокламации. Если нападение на слепую женщину и тайлинского подростка-поводыря видел здешний дворник или служанка — а они наверняка видели, то завтра имена нападавших будут в листовках.  
— Так вот почему вы дождались, чтобы те парни ударили первыми — вам нужен был неоспоримый факт их агрессии и вашей самозащиты.  
Сообразительность слепой короля отнюдь не порадовала, но и оспорить в её словах и действиях ничего было нельзя. «И это второй раз за несколько минут, — отметил Гедрик. — Она и правда умна».  
Когда до стоянки осталось с десяток метров, Ильга сказала:  
— Все таксомоторщики и извозчики отъявленные сплетники. И очень наблюдательны. Поэтому таксомотор возьмите самый дешёвый, старую машину с самодельными шашечками. И нанимайте такси не ближайшее к вам, не то, что будет с краю ряда, а пройдите к центру стоянки. Там ждут пассажиров мелкие клерки, которые нелегально подрабатывают к скудному жалованию извозом. Они постоянно меняют районы, никого из местных жителей и профессиональных таксовальщиков не знают, а потому и не болтают с ними. Да и на пассажиров внимания почти не обращают.  
— Почему вы мне помогаете? — спросил он.  
— Вы помогли мне. Теперь моя очередь. Я провожу вас в отель так, чтобы о вашем тайном вояже не написали в союзнарских прокламациях.  
— В данном случае даже такие придиры, как союзнары, не найдут в чём меня упрекнуть. Прогулки по городу не запрещены никому, а вступиться за даму — долг любого мужчины.  
— Дело не в союзнарах, а в короле, — пояснила Ильга. — Повстанцы вас, вне всяких сомнений, одобрят, но вот Гедрик уволит с «волчьим билетом».  
— Почему?!  
Слепая криво усмехнулась:  
— Вы нарушили идейные устои его власти. В Валденне граждане с инвалидностью, не валдской национальности и не ти **о** льским вероисповеданием считаются недочеловеками, которых надо держать в резервации. Как истинный верноподданный, вы должны были помочь той развесёлой компании, а не калеке и не тайлинцу.  
— Неправда! — возмутился Гедрик. — Король...  
— Король за все восемь лет своего правления не убрал подать на иноверчество с инородчеством и не дал пенсию инвалидам. И за все восемь лет не было возбуждено ни одного уголовного дела по факту погромов этнических кварталов или домов чиальцев и тайлинцев в городе.  
— Не вам судить о решениях государя!  
— Мне в этом государстве жить, а значит и определять его судьбу должна тоже я — как и любой гражданин Валденны. Стоянка перед вами, счастливого пути.  
Ильга подошла к одной из машин и стала договариваться о цене за проезд.  
Гедрика раздирали противоречивые чувства — слепая одновременно и злила, и интриговала. Таких людей он ещё не встречал. И эта женщина стала лучшим приключением за последние месяцев восемь, если не больше, и его хотелось продолжить.  
— Постойте! — рванул за ней Гедрик. — Вы не можете ехать в таксомоторе одна.  
— Почему? — удивилась Ильга.  
— Вы не видите дорогу. Таксист может завести вас куда-нибудь и ограбить.  
— Такая опасность грозит и зрячим, если они не знают район, куда едут. А я считаю время, скорость движения и повороты, поэтому всегда знаю, каким маршрутом меня везут.  
— Вы же не видите спидометр, — не поверил Гедрик.  
— Зато чувствую скорость движения телом. И у меня есть часы для слепых.  
— Но всё же я вас провожу, — сказал Гедрик. — А после этим же таксомотором поеду к себе.  
— Как хотите.  
— И вы не скажете, что я вас преследую? — удивился Гедрик.  
— Преследователь не полез бы в драку. Он труслив, как и любой насильник.  
Гедрик посмотрел на неё с изумлением:  
— Вы считаете насильников трусами?  
— Они выбирают в жертвы только тех, кто не может дать отпор. Это трусость.  
Гедрику стало не по себе. Вспомнилась Флоренс и её предшественницы.  
— Нужно ехать, — сказал он вслух. — Час поздний.  
Ильга села в машину и назвала таксисту адрес. Гедрик запоздало сообразил, что правила хорошего тона требовали от кавалера открыть даме дверцу.  
Он сел рядом с Ильгой.  
— Некоторые жертвы сами виноваты, — сказал Гедрик.  
— Постулат о вине жертвы придуман насильниками, чтобы избежать ответственности.  
— Не всегда. Бывает, что и жертва...  
— Не бывает, — отрезала Ильга. — О вине жертвы говорит только насильник, если не прямой, так косвенный. Когда кто-то говорит: «Сидел бы дома, а не шлялся по улицам, тебя бы не ограбили», он совершает насилие, потому что стремится ограничить свободу другого человека. Правильной реакцией была бы помощь жертве в стремлении победить, преодолеть страх и унижение от пережитого насилия и наказать насильников. В идеале — через полицию, в реальности — как получится.  
— Жертва нередко сама провоцирует насилие.  
— Насилие провоцирует только желание насильника его совершить, и потому он ищет тех, кто не может дать ему отпор. От кого исходит инициатива насилия, тот в нём и виноват. Не кошелёк провоцирует вора, а вор хочет взять кошелёк. Не хотел бы — не было бы и кражи, даже если кошелёк лежал бы в открытом доступе у всех на виду.  
Гедрик зыркнул на Ильгу хмуро и буркнул:  
— Не удивительно, что с такой резкостью и категоричностью вы до сих пор не замужем.  
Та насмешливо улыбнулась:  
— А вариант, что лечить людей мне интереснее, чем гладить чьи-то штаны, вам в голову не пришёл?  
— Замужество, — наставительно изрёк Гедрик, — это не только глажение штанов, в браке есть ещё...  
— Для «ещё» брак не обязателен. Но это не означает, что моё «ещё» можете получить вы.  
Гедрик на мгновение задохнулся от изумления и возмущения.  
— Я и не собирался претендовать!  
— Вот и умница, — искренне похвалила Ильга, чем снова вогнала Гердика в оторопь.  
— У вас кто-то есть?  
— Хамите, сударь. Я же не спрашиваю, есть ли кто-то у вас. Поэтому и вы не лезьте не в своё дело.  
— Извините, — неожиданно для себя сказал Гедрик.  
«Невероятная женщина! — думал он. — Покорить её будет лучшей из моих побед».  
— Приехали, — сказала Ильга.  
«Она ещё и дорогу считать успевала», — окончательно растерялся Гедрик.  
Такси остановилось. Ильга расплатилась и вышла из машины.  
— Всего хорошего, — попрощалась она с Гедриком и закрыла дверь.  
Тот проводил её взглядом до дверей лечебницы и велел таксисту ехать к отелю «Фелиция».

* * *

Альберт вздыхал над толстым учебником по анатомии. Вчерашняя драка не стала основанием для отмены утреннего занятия.  
— Кости не сломаны, печень-почки не отбиты, — сказала вчера дежурному лекарю Ильга, — поэтому рабочее расписание остаётся прежним.  
Сама она куда-то ушла со старшим мастером ещё до завтрака. Дежурный лекарь досиживал последний час смены. Глянул на Альберта и проговорил:  
— Выбирайте, сударь: или вы как следует **у** чите анатомию, или идёте на санпрактику.  
Последнее означало мытьё кабинетов и отхожего места. Причём мыли так, что удивилась бы и самая ретивая домохозяйка. Кто угодно предпочёл бы зубрить анатомию, чем устанавливать режим стерильности.  
— Зачем стерильность в кабинете, — не понимал Альберт, — если пациент приходит нестерильным?  
— Именно потому, что пациент нестерилен, лечить его нужно в стерильном кабинете, чтобы снизить опасность распространения инфекций настолько, насколько это возможно. Поэтому врач должен уметь не только контролировать соблюдение режима стерильности, но и устанавливать его самостоятельно на тот случай, если вдруг под рукой не окажется санитаров и медсестёр.  
Альберт вздохнул. Терпеть санрежим можно из-за проверяющих, которые могли закрыть «Целительский дом», но зачем учить анатомию, если настоящими врачами их всё равно никто не считает?  
— Но ведь мастер Ильга анатомию не учила, — буркнул Альберт.  
— Учила. Мы все по очереди читали ей учебник, а мастер Ильга смотрела всё это на наглядных пособиях из медакадемии, они ведь рельефные и объёмные. Препараты в анатомическом театре она тоже смотрела и контрольные на них сдавала.  
— Какие препараты?  
— Проформалиненные трупы, у которых можно открыть грудную клетку, брюшную полость и черепную коробку, поднять кожу и мышцы, чтобы посмотреть как что крепится и куда как сокращается. Анатомия такая вещь, что сколько её ни зубри, а пока всё не прощупаешь руками, в голове ничего не уляжется и толком не запомнится. Так что слепые в этом отношении с нами наравне. Оперировать живого человека или делать настоящее судебно-медицинское вскрытие им, конечно же, нельзя, но препарировать трупы в учебных целях и заниматься общей терапией, как и некоторыми узкоспециализированными отраслями медицины слепые могут не хуже зрячих. А дальше всё зависит от личных способностей и умений.  
Альберт судорожно сглотнул. Перспектива оказаться в одной комнате с трупом заставляла дрожать от ужаса, но дядьку своего он боялся ещё больше. «Придётся терпеть и прозекторскую, и зубрёжку анатомии», — подумал Альберт с обречённостью.  
Наука в голову не лезла категорически — лизосомы и рибосомы нагоняли сон и не желали запоминаться, а то, что было в учебнике дальше, все эти выставленные наружу кости и мышцы, пугали до одури.  
— Быть может, — жалобно сказал Альберт, — хоть клеточное строение пропустить?  
— Учи! Сдавать будешь старшому, причём не только на картинке. Ты должен будешь опознать все составные части клетки и фазы митоза на муляже ощупью и с завязанными глазами.  
Альберт тяжело вздохнул.  
«Лучше бы я сюда уборщиком нанялся. Им-то всякую заумную хрень зубрить не нужно».  
Дежурный лекарь встал из-за стола, ушёл за ширму переодеваться в обычную одежду.  
Альберт решился:  
— Быть может, я сам сделаю санобработку кабинета? Уборщикам, с их костылями, и другой работы хватает.  
— Хорошо, — ответил лекарь из-за ширмы, — я скажу в регистратуре, что дежурный кабинет сегодня готовишь ты.  
Альберт довольно улыбнулся — от анатомии он хотя бы на один день избавлен. Вымоет комнату и пойдёт помогать аптекарю.

* * *

Виконт ле-Триаль не поверил собственным глазам, когда получил пригласительный билет на королевский приём. Вчера он лез из кожи вон, только чтобы получить обычный пропуск, и радовался, когда ему выделили место в самом конце главного стола, да и то благодаря тому, что Триаль успел вовремя примазаться к Ольгерду ар-Денну, который сумел завести полезные знакомства среди свитских.  
И вот на тебе — персональное приглашение на троих: виконта ле-Триаля и его гостей графа ле-Лаваля и барышню ар-Денн.  
«Всё это неспроста. Здесь чья-то интрига. И почему приглашение прислано мне и моим гостям, а не каждому из нас в отдельности? Мэр ненавидит ар-Деннов, но если в его особняк пришло бы приглашение, он не посмел бы ни утаить его от Ольгерда, ни отказать юноше в достойном наряде для приёма. Приглашение короля равносильно приказу. Однако с какой стати его величеству приказывать мне прибыть в ратушу, когда я, как и любой в Пьелле, сам добивался пропуска на приём? То, что у короля нет списка допущенных к его особе, даже предполагать абсурдно. Стало быть, государь желает показать мне, что заинтересован в моём присутствии. Но я не сделал ничего такого, что позволяло бы мне надеяться на монаршую милость, и у меня нет покровителей при дворе, которые могли бы эту милость добыть. Не сделал я и ничего такого, за что мог бы быть подвергнут опале. Врагов, способных оклеветать меня перед его величеством, тоже нет. Точнее, врагов и клеветников хватает, но удостоиться беседы с королём им не легче, чем мне. Почему же король прислал приглашение?»  
Ответ мог быть лишь один — Ольгерд нашёл себе влиятельного покровителя при дворе. Как несовершеннолетний, Ольгерд не мог получить прямое приглашение, потому что закон требовал позвать опекуна, а подопечные шли прицепом. Выклянчивать приглашение на имя Жозефа ле-Кардука юный интриган не стал бы ни за что, на имя сестры — тоже. Оставался только виконт ле-Триаль.  
Мальчишка становился выгодным. Триаль позвонил своему портному и велел срочно привезти вечерний костюм для молодого дворянина.

= = =

Второй завтрак в виде кофе и рогалика, когда в желудке не было и первого — с раннего утра пришлось идти на срочный вызов к пациенту — воспринимался организмом как издевательство. Но Ильге было не до его капризов. «Деловая беседа в неформальной обстановке» превращалась в пустопорожнюю болтовню. Председатель лицензионно-сертификационной медицинской коллегии упорно не желал пользоваться мозгами. Ильга отбросила дипломатические ухищрения и сказала прямо:  
— Вас пугает не тот прецедент, который действительно опасен. Страшно не то, что диплом получила женщина, а то, что получать дипломы стало возможным по протекции. Поэтому я и прошу вас принять у меня экзамен на физиотерапевта высшей категории. Как известно, первая часть такого экзамена требует подтвердить соответствие основному диплому, и лишь после этого определяется категория. Благодаря экзамену у вас будет фактическое доказательство того, что и все физиотерапевты, и все члены Ассоциации иглорефлексотерапии и мануальной терапии получили диплом, лицензию на практику и сертификаты дополнительных врачебных навыков только на основе знаний и умений, а не протекций. Это означает, что и Ассоциации, и медакадемии можно доверять.  
— Категория и сертификаты подразумевают медицинское образование, — возразил председатель.  
— Которое у меня есть. Я отучилась в медакадемии все предписанные Международной Медицинской Ассамблеей четыре года, затем прошла год стажировки и сдала квалификационно-экзаменационную работу на звание доктора медицины в полном соответствии с нормативами всё той же ММА. И хотя я была вольнослушательницей, но знания и умения от неофициальности образования хуже не стали.  
Председатель ёрзал на стуле, Ильга слышала едва заметный шорох и скрип.  
— Сударыня, ваше мастерство никто и не пытается оспаривать, но далеко не все дамы обладают такими познаниями. Поэтому...  
— Поэтому и существуют экзамены. Их цель — отсеять неучей и лицензировать настоящих специалистов. Из десяти претендентов-мужчин диплом, лицензию и сертификат получает только один. Если такое же или даже большее соотношение будет для женщин, вас никто ни в чём не упрекнёт. Но если благодаря протекции отсеянные бездари станут получать дипломы и сертификаты, медколлегия утонет в судебных исках, и всем будет плевать, баба испортила им здоровье или мужик напортачил. Главное — сумма компенсации.  
— Вы правы, — неохотно согласился председатель. — Но такое новшество крайне трудно внедрить. Мэр и городские власти не одобрят, если пьеллский филиал медколлегии начнёт лить воду на мельницу суфражисток.  
— Поэтому и предлагаю провести экзамен сейчас, пока мэр и власти заняты лизанием королевской задницы и ничего другого замечать неспособны. А после, когда король уедет, у медколлегии будет великолепный аргумент против любого начальства — лицензирование и сертификация состоялись во время королевского визита, следовательно, получила монаршее одобрение.  
— Использовать имя короля неэтично! — возмутился председатель. — Это нарушение долга верноподданных.  
— Неэтично позволять неучам с протекцией лечить людей. Вот это действительно нарушение долга верноподданного, потому что резко сокращает число трудоспособного населения. Не говоря уже о попрании клятвы Гиппократа.  
Председатель проговорил с досадой:  
— Вы загоняете меня в угол. Но не надейтесь, что такой напор и иезуитские ухищрения помогут вам на экзаменах.  
— Единственное, на что я надеюсь — это на беспристрастность экзаменаторов, которые будут оценивать знания и навыки, а не то, что у соискателей ниже пояса.  
Председатель возмутился:  
— Ваши речи невозможны для дамы!  
— Зато для врача в самый раз.  
— К сожалению, — вздохнул он, — вы действительно врач. Будь вы мужчиной, доктор Денн, я добился бы от медколлегии вашего лицензирования как коронного физиотерапевта сразу после того, как вы закончили стажировку.  
— Чем сожалеть, лучше пожертвуйте деньги суфражисткам. Мне, в отличие от других вольнослушательниц, не нужно доказывать своё право работать по специальности.  
— Я слышал, вы наследуете «Целительский дом Яшмового Дракона»?  
— Теоретически. А практически старший мастер Цы Чань-Лянь на покой не собирается.  
Председатель улыбнулся:  
— Однако именно вы руководите лечебницей в его отсутствие.  
— Руководить не работать, здесь все мастера.  
Председатель захохотал:  
— Однако вы отменная язва.  
И добавил серьёзно:  
— Экзамен через три дня. Ваша лечебница заслуживает высших сертификатов, поэтому не опозорьте её.  
— Поверьте, я приложу все усилия, чтобы отстоять её честь.

= = =

Гедрик смотрел досье Ильги ар-Денн. Собрано оно поспешно, а потому поверхностное, но и в таком виде удивляло.  
Сирота-бесприданница, у которой есть богатый опекун, идёт работать. Больше того, отказывается от выгодного замужества.  
«Но при этом отнюдь не монашка, только долговременных любовников было семеро, — удовлетворённо отметил Гедрик. — А значит она не из тех, кого надо много уговаривать».  
Однако отношения Ильги с нынешним любовником вызвали недоумение. Виконт ле-Триаль богат, влиятелен. Любая другая имела бы на этом роскошную квартиру и наимоднейшие наряды, кучу прислуги и персональное авто с шофёром, но барышня ар-Денн предпочла медицинский диплом и какой-то малопонятный сертификат, от которых нет ни малейшей пользы. Гедрик усмехнулся, вспомнив о том, как уверенно и твёрдо Ильга дала понять, что сама выбирает себе мужчин. «Забавно будет посмотреть на физиономию этой гордячки, когда защитник и покровитель без малейшего сопротивления отдаст её мне».  
Только вот не похожа была Ильга на тех, кто ищет защиты и покровительства. Во вчерашней драке она вела себя так, словно ей такое не в новинку. Этой барышне даже в голову не пришло надеяться на чью-то помощь.  
«Я оказался вовремя подвернувшейся полезностью, которой Ильга не замедлила воспользоваться, — размышлял Гедрик. — И сделала это практически мгновенно, она привыкла самостоятельно оценивать ситуацию и в одиночку ею управлять. Не будь меня, Ильга бы и сама справилась. А потому не захотела пользоваться мною дальше. Расплатилась за помощь и исчезла, хотя и знала, что я богат и влиятелен. Но при этом я оказался ей не нужен. Чем же тогда привлёк её ле-Триаль?»  
Гедрик взял досье ле-Триаля. Ничего интересного в нём не обнаружилось. Разве что связь виконта с Ильгой началась как-то внезапно и вдруг.  
«Единственное, что их объединяет, это барон ле-Кардук. Ильга хочет вернуть ар-Деннам титул, Триаль — занять пост мэра. Но почему тогда она не продолжила знакомство со мной? Ольгерд цепляется за любую связь с двором. Получается, что Ильга в титуле не заинтересована. Тогда зачем ей Триаль? Ни за что не поверю в то, что их связь основана на любви. Триаль слишком зауряден, чтобы влюбить в себя такую женщину. Хотя у баб всегда какие-то странные причуды, особенно у старых дев».  
Мысль, что Триаль получил то, в чем было отказано Гедрику, обожгла не хуже крапивы.  
«Триаль слишком слаб, чтобы сказать мне "Нет". А Ильга не простит ему слабости. И будет принадлежать тому, кто по-настоящему силён. До тех пор, пока я этого желаю».

* * *

Ольгерд постучал к сестре.  
— Входи, — сказала она.  
Ильга, уже в вечернем платье, сидела на пуфике в гостевой части комнаты. Из-за ширмы, где стояли кровать, платяной шкаф и туалетный столик, вышла горничная.  
— Его светлость желает, чтобы вы надели жемчужное ожерелье.  
— А я желаю белый шифоновый шарф. Поэтому отнесите ожерелье виконту и передайте ему, что на свете есть только два мужчины, чьё мнение о женской одежде достойно внимания. Первый — портной Рене Кеньер, владелец «Дома одежд Кеньера», который сумел сделать платья простого кроя элегантными и нарядными, а второй — врач Улаф Генике, который доказал вредность корсета и каблуков выше пяти сантиметров.  
Горничная поджала губы и вышла из комнаты, всем своим видом демонстрируя неодобрение.  
— Превосходно выглядишь, — сказал Ольгерд. — Белый шарф идёт к этому платью гораздо лучше, чем колье. И привлекает больше внимания своей необычностью на фоне всеобщей одержимости драгоценностями. А простой силуэт платья делает тебя похожей на богиню с фрески кафедрального собора. На Риону или на Миалату.  
— Если хочешь сказать кому-то комплимент, никогда не говори, что человек похож на кого-то другого, пусть даже это божество или звезду кинематографа. Такие сравнения оскорбительны. Каждый человек ценен только своей уникальностью как для себя самого, так и для других.  
— И потому сотни мужчин хотят быть похожими на киноактёра Эрика Ланка, а тысячи женщин — на певицу Дороти Навальскую.  
— Это не люди, а тени. Вот их можешь комплиментить сходством. Со всеми остальными это закончится серьёзным конфликтом.  
— Даже если сходство действительно есть? — усомнился Ольгерд.  
— Да. Поэтому прежде чем отмечать сходство человека с кем-то другим, пусть даже всемирно известной звездой или ближайшим родственником, выясни, как сам человек к этому сходству относится.  
— Легко сказать, — обиделся Ольгерд. — Как я узн **а** ю мысли незнакомого человека?  
— Поэтому и не торопись с комплиментами. Сначала вникни в суть человека, а после начинай его оценивать.  
— Комплимент не оценка, — возразил Ольгерд.  
— Оценка. Поэтому никогда не говори пустых комплиментов. Фраза «У вас красивое платье» не значит ничего, но если скажешь «Вам очень идёт это платье», а ещё лучше «Это платье прекрасно оттеняет ваши глаза-волосы-фигуру», то оценишь вкус дамы, её умение правильно выбирать наряды. Поэтому симпатия тебе гарантирована.  
Ольгерд кивнул, принимая сказанное к сведению.  
— А если это мужчина? — спросил он.  
— Мужчины дорожат своими автомобилями, часами и завистью других мужчин к прелестям их жён и любовниц. Обрати внимание, им нужно не восхищение их женщинами, а признание факта зависти к тому, что они обладают этими женщинами.  
— Я учту, — кивнул Ольгерд.  
— Учти и то, что всё относительно, есть немалое количество мужчин и женщин, у которых такие похвалы вызовут лишь раздражение. Они хотят, чтобы оценивали их истинные достижения, а не декор.  
Ольгерд вздохнул. С такими людьми ему было труднее всего. И как назло, они чаще всего и попадались.  
Или это их Ильга притягивала? У Кардука и Триаля таких знакомых нет.  
Из холла донёсся звук гонга, возвестивший, что всё готово к выезду.  
— Пойдём вниз, — сказала Ильга.

* * *

Гедрик поймал себя на том, что ждёт встречи с Ильгой.  
Предвкушение, нетерпение, интерес — вкусить эти чувства удавалось редко. «Жаль, что скоро всё закончится».  
Ожиданий Ильга не обманула. Её появление было сродни откровению — простота причёски и платья выделяли Ильгу на фоне вычурно разнаряженных дам ярче, чем самый броский туалет.  
Но ещё сильнее она выделялась спокойствием. На приёме все — и придворные, и приглашённые — были напряжены и насторожены, искали монаршей милости и боялись происков соперников. А Ильгу ничто из этого не волновало.  
Король прикусил губу. Равнодушие Ильги раздражало, но в то же время раззадоривало, хотелось заставить её также искать монаршей благосклонности и милости, как и всех остальных.  
«Вопрос в том, что она сочтёт благосклонностью и милостью. Вкусы Ильги не соответствуют вкусам толпы. Зато любовник её вполне зауряден. Ради того, чтобы он получил желаемое, Ильга будет угождать мне».  
Гедрик посмотрел на Триаля. Тот разговаривал с одним из придворных и как будто забыл об Ильге. Да и та не обращала на него никакого внимания, начала пробираться сквозь толпу к окну. Шла достаточно уверенно, явно точно знала, где оно находится.  
Придворные и гости брезгливо расступалась. Кто-то из гостей попытался подставить ей подножку, но вместо этого получил тростью по ноге, — слепая к таким шуткам была готова. Как и к тому, что одна из придворных девиц попыталась сдёрнуть с неё шарф. Едва почувствовав движение ткани, Ильга придержала шарф и, скользнув вдоль него тростью, шлёпнула набалдашником шутнице по руке. Девица взвизгнула, её кавалер рванулся проучить обнаглевшую ущербность, но наткнулся на трость и поумерил пыл. Ильга со спокойным достоинством пошла к окну. Придворные мгновенно сбились в кучку — непокорности они не прощали. В Эльмирене действовал неписаный закон: пока ты внизу, безропотно сноси всё от тех, кто хотя бы на ступень выше тебя. А если сумеешь пролезть наверх, то тогда и расквитаешься со всеми обидчиками. Равенства в Эльмирене не существовало, там всегда кто-то только или выше, или ниже тебя.  
Ильга этот закон проигнорировала. И теперь должна была расплатиться за свою дерзость.  
«Но её это не пугает», — отметил король.  
Ильга исчезла из поля зрения, её скрыли придворные. У Гедрика появилось ощущение пустоты. Он пошёл по залу, небрежно бросая по нескольку слов придворным и гостям. Музыканты на небольшой эстраде в углу зала играли какую-то элегию. Исполнение было превосходным — и ярким, и прочувствованным, но музыкантов никто не слушал, все были слишком поглощены своими делами и интригами.  
«Как же мне надоели всё эти манекены с натурой гиен». Гедрик продолжил искать единственного живого человека, бывшего в зале.  
Ильга сидела на подоконнике и чем-то, похожим на маленькое шильце, тыкала в некое подобие карманного блокнота. Слепая полностью сосредоточилась на своём занятии, игнорируя всё остальное.  
«Ей плевать, что она на королевском приёме?» — возмутился Гедрик.  
Он пошёл напрямик к Ильге. Когда до слепой осталось четыре шага, она подняла голову.  
— Добрый вечер.  
— Вы опять меня узнали. Но как?  
— Звук шагов. Он неповторим у каждого человека.  
— И вы никогда не ошибаетесь? — не поверил Гедрик.  
— Очень редко. Примерно так же, как зрячие ошибаются в узнавании малознакомых лиц.  
Гедрик сел рядом с ней на подоконник. Слепая насторожилась, прислушиваясь к внезапной тишине в зале. Гедрик с любопытством смотрел на странную плоскую коробочку в руках Ильги.  
— Что вы делаете? — спросил он.  
— Пишу брайлем повседневные заметки. — Ильга показала, где в коробочке лежат листы бумаги, как бумага вставлена между специальной решёткой и планшетом, а затем тупоносым шильцем выдавила в одном из окошек решётки комбинацию точек. — Одно окошко — одна буква или один знак препинания. При соответствующей сноровке можно писать достаточно быстро.  
— Здесь десять на двадцать ячеек. Двести печатных знаков, включая пробелы, на страницу. Что-то около двух предложений.  
— Не так уж и мало. Одна страница — одна мысль.  
Гедрик озадаченно хмыкнул.  
— В таком разрезе я не смотрел. Действительно, чтобы выразить достойную мысль, нужно не обилие слов, а глубина ума. — Немного помолчал и сказал: — Сочинение афоризмов — занятие увлекательное, но не на приёме.  
— Как раз на приёме. Больше здесь делать нечего.  
— Что? — изумился король. — Почему?  
— Танцев нет, шахмат нет, в буриме и фанты никто не играет. Скука.  
— Вы любите танцевать?!  
— А вы нет?  
— Не знаю, — растерянно сказал Гедрик. — Давно не танцевал. И вы правы, приём ужасающе скучен. Вы позволите пригласить вас на вальс?  
— А где-то есть танцевальная музыка? — с оттенком насмешки поинтересовалась Ильга.  
— Сейчас будет. — Гедрик глянул на первого попавшегося придворного и приказал: — Велите играть «Летнюю ночь».  
— Слушаюсь, ваше величество, — поклонился придворный.  
Ильга сдавленно охнула, побледнела. Но тут же овладела собой.  
Положила блокнот и шильце в сумочку, грациозно встала, сделала реверанс.  
— У вашего величества отменное чувство юмора, — сказала она. В голосе появился лёд.  
Гедрику стало не по себе. «Как будто свет выключили», — тоскливо подумал он.  
— А мне говорили, что я анекдоты рассказывать не умею.  
— Зато ш **у** тите превосходно.  
Гедрик на мгновение смутился, но тут же оборвал недостойную короля робость. Дёрнул одного из придворных.  
— Будьте любезны присмотреть за сумочкой и тростью этой дамы.  
Придворный поклонился королю, взял у Ильги сумочку.  
Король подхватил её под руку и повёл к центру зала.  
— Вальс, сударыня.  
Оглянулся на придворных и гостей.  
— Что замерли как пни? Вальс! Кавалеры приглашают дам.  
Губы Ильги дрогнули, но отнюдь не от страха, она сдерживала ироничную ухмылку.  
— Вы находите это смешным? — спросил король.  
— Вы очень оригинально приглашаете людей к веселью. Так, как будто следующим распоряжением будет приказ о расстреле.  
— Вы забываетесь! — вскипел от гнева король.  
— А мне терять нечего. Я знаю, что не выйду отсюда без кандалов. Дальше либо каторга, либо гильотина.  
Гедрик зло шевельнул желваками.  
— Вы читаете слишком много союзнарских прокламаций, — рыкнул он и повёл Ильгу в вальсе.  
«А ещё она отлично танцует», — с удивлением отметил король.  
Отстранённое лицо Ильги вызывало чувство неловкости и вины.  
— Я не такой злодей, — сказал Гедрик. — Вам незачем меня бояться.  
— Я и не вас боюсь. Тюремные надзиратели гораздо страшнее.  
— Я не причиню вам зла! — неожиданно для себя воскликнул король. — Не хочу, чтобы вам было больно.  
К своему удивлению, Гедрик понял, что сказал правду. Ему хотелось увидеть, как Ильга улыбается.  
Танец закончился.  
Ильга повернулась в сторону музыкантов, сделала лёгкий реверанс, затем поклонилась королю.  
«Этикет нижних городов, — отметил Гедрик. — Если танцы не под граммофон, то сначала благодарят музыкантов, и лишь после этого партнёра, кем бы он ни был».  
Движения Ильги были машинальными, она следовала этикету простолюдинов как чему-то привычному и обыденному.  
Гедрика кольнула ревность. Ильга принадлежала к другому миру, в который королю никогда не будет входа.  
«Я идиот. Если бы не вынудил её прийти сюда, мог бы пригласить на свидание».  
— Хотите ещё один танец? — спросил Гедрик, чувствуя себя неловким глупым подростком, который не знает, как ухаживать за девушками.  
— А вы танцуете фокстрот?  
— Учился. Но практики не слишком много было. Если рискнёте попробовать танцевать с таким партнёром... — Гедрик умолк.  
— А почему нет?  
— Фокстрот! — приказал король.  
Танцевала Ильга отлично. И даже время от времени вела в танце, заставляя Гедрика выделывать незнакомые, но очень эффектные па.  
А по окончании танца сказала:  
— Не смею больше злоупотреблять вниманием вашего величества. Возможности потанцевать с вами ждут и другие дамы.  
Гедрик почувствовал себя ребёнком, у которого отобрали конфету.  
За все двадцать восемь лет ему никто ни в чём никогда не отказывал. И тем более никто никогда не посылал.  
Но Ильга яснее ясного дала понять, что общество Гедрика ей нежелательно.  
И спорить с ней было бесполезно, она не принимает ни возражений, ни объяснений.  
Можно было приказать, но Гедрик не решался: Ильга явно воспримет это как насилие, а значит и реакция будет соответствующей.  
Получить же по физиономии Гедрик не хотел ни физически, ни словесно.  
— Я провожу вас. — Король взял Ильгу под руку.  
Та высвободила руку и положила пальцы на запястье Гедрика. Он посмотрел на Ильгу с удивлением.  
— Это имеет значение — кто и как держит за руку?  
— Для слепых — решающее. Когда держишься сам, чувствуешь движение и пространство, когда держат — ощущения смазываются, появляется чувство скованности.  
— Тогда пусть будет так, — Гедрик переложил ладонь Ильги себе на кисть, ему хотелось чувствовать соприкосновение плоти, пусть даже столь невинное. — Идёмте.  
Он повёл её к окну. Это оказалось неожиданно приятным — Ильга доверялась, подчинялась, позволяла собой управлять.  
Но иллюзия рассеялась, как только Ильга оказалась у подоконника и нашарила свою трость.  
«Настоящий инструмент найден, — растерянно думал король, — и нужда во вспомогательном, иначе говоря, во мне, исчезла».  
Это было обидно. Гедрику захотелось отомстить. Но ещё сильнее было желание доказать, что он может быть чем-то и кем-то б **о** льшим, нежели заменой трости.  
Ильга сказала:  
— У кого-то была моя сумка.  
Придворный не шевельнулся, ожидая позволения короля. Ильга пожала плечами и повернулась в сторону двери.  
Король уточнил:  
— Вы не останетесь на ужин, сударыня?  
— Нет.  
— Повар в ратуше не настолько плох, чтобы бояться его блюд.  
— Я и не боюсь, — улыбнулась Ильга. — Но мне с утра на работу, а надо ещё до дома доехать.  
— Резиденция виконта ле-Триаля не так далеко отсюда, чтобы беспокоиться о расстоянии.  
— Я живу не там.  
Ильга сделала реверанс и пошла к двери.  
Гедрик схватил за руку первую попавшуюся даму и, даже не глянув, кто она, потащил к центру зала и велел играть тустеп.  
Почтенная полнотелая матрона сдавленно охнула, но отказаться не посмела.  
Придворный растерянно посмотрел на сумочку в своей руке, на короля, опять на сумочку и, решившись, бросился догонять слепую.  
«Эта мелкопоместная провинциалка сумела заинтересовать короля сильнее, чем все фаворитки за последние пять лет. А потому и продержится при нём не меньше месяца. Её благотворение принесёт мне двенадцатый ранг, и это как минимум. При старании я могу достичь даже десятого».

= = =

Ольгерд удрал с приёма сразу же после того, как король заговорил с Ильгой.  
Зная характер сестры, он не сомневался, что его величество прикажет арестовать Ильгу. Теперь Ольгерда волновало только одно — успеет ли он сбежать из города и страны до тех пор, когда король прикажет арестовать и его как родственника врага короны.  
Ольгерд доехал на такси до торговых павильонов Линда в Средней Пьелле. Здесь удобнее всего оторваться от слежки, если она есть. Но всё обошлось, ни соглядатаев, ни преследователей не было.  
«Я вовремя успел слинять!» — порадовался Ольгерд. Теперь надо было сменить вечерний костюм на самую простую одежду и пробираться в Чиаль-таун, где легко не только затеряться и спрятаться, но и проведать о людях в портовых городах, которые за небольшую плату помогут выбраться из страны.  
«Чёрт бы тебя сожрал, сестрица. Ты опять портишь мне жизнь».

= = =

Триаль покинул приём вслед за Ольгердом. Он тоже не сомневался, что будет повергнут аресту и каторге. Но как и куда скрыться от монаршего гнева, виконт не представлял.  
Триаль вернулся в резиденцию. От ужина отказался, кусок в горло не шёл. Заперся в кабинете, метался там в тоске и отчаянии.  
«И зачем я только связался с этой тварью! Известно ведь, что калеки прокляты Небесным Владыкой за грехи прошлой жизни. А учёные называют их генетическим мусором. Каким идиотом надо было быть, чтобы связаться с Ильгой, даже не будь она увечницей?! Суфражистка, республиканка, живёт одна, да ещё и работает, причём не машинисткой или телефонисткой, а лекарем!»  
В дверь постучали.  
У Триаля от ужаса замерло сердце. Но мгновением спустя он сообразил, что стучали слишком деликатно и вежливо, как присуще слугам, а не тайной полиции.  
— Пошёл вон! — гаркнул Триаль.  
— Вам королевское письмо, ваша светлость, — сказал камердинер.  
Триаль торопливо отпер и рывком распахнул дверь, схватил конверт. В нём оказалось два приглашения на следующий приём — для Триаля и для Ильги ар-Денн с её братом Ольгердом.  
Триаль рухнул на колени и возблагодарил богов. Вскочил на ноги и бросился к письменному столу, собственноручно писать Ильге приглашение на завтрак. От неё теперь зависела дальнейшая карьера и судьба Триаля, а потому он был очень почтителен в формулировках. 


	3. — 3 —

Посыльный от брата, чиалец лет десяти, прибежал к Ильге ближе к полуночи.  
— Ольгерд ждёт вас в храме Кани **о** на, мастер, в третьей молельне левого крыла.  
— Хорошо, сейчас пойду к нему.  
— Мастер, у храма слишком много народа даже в такой поздний час. Вас проводить?  
Мальчик был прав — на храмовой площади в любое время дня и ночи шумно и многолюдно: паломники, мелочн **ы** е торговцы-разносчики, бродячие фокусники и менестрели, зеваки, рикши, извозчики, такси и один Канион ведает кто ещё.  
Площадь как таковую Ильга знала превосходно: и пространственно, где что находится, и по ощущениям от брусчатки. Но ориентироваться всё равно было невероятно трудно — звуков, запахов, движений воздуха слишком много, они сливались в какофонию, сбивали с толку. Через такую площадь ходить нужно только с проводником, но если брат просил о немедленной встрече в столь поздний час, значит случилось что-то серьёзное, и свидетели разговора ни к чему.  
— Нет, спасибо, — улыбнулась Ильга. — Я знаю дорогу.  
Она дала мальчишке три ульта — стоимость колобка из самого дешёвого риса у уличного разносчика, и пошла к храму.  
Сквозь толпу Ильга пробиралась медленно, напряжённо вслушивалась, принюхивалась, пытаясь вычленить из мешанины ощущений те, которые говорили об опасности: шум автомобильных моторов, цоканье лошадиных копыт, крики рикшей и носильщиков. Запахи пряностей, выпечки, пота и духов сменяли друг друга слишком быстро, чтобы Ильга могла понять, что происходит. Площадь была невелика, но путь занял достаточно много времени. Наконец трость стукнула о ступени храма. Здесь народу было меньше, и Ильга смогла ускорить шаг.  
В храме она положила ульт в ящик для пожертвований и пошла к левому крылу. Храм Ильга знала неплохо, неоднократно бывала здесь раньше, когда лечила прострел у настоятеля и истерические припадки у одного из служек.  
Ильга подошла к двери третьей молельни и постучала. Дверь распахнулась.  
— Входи! — быстрым срывающимся шёпотом сказал Ольгерд.  
Ильга переступила порог и закрыла за собой дверь.  
— Во что ты впутался? — спросила она брата.  
— Это ты во что меня впутала?! Из-за тебя король прикажет меня арестовать!  
— Не прикажет, потому что ты ему и на фиг не нужен. Король и свита даже не знают о твоём существовании. Ольгерд, в двадцать лет пора бы уже понять, что мир не вертится вокруг твоей особы.  
— Что тебе сказал его величество?  
— Ничего, — спокойно ответила Ильга. — Я протанцевала с ним два танца и ушла домой.  
— Ты танцевала с королём?! — не поверил Ольгерд.  
— И не только я. Многие дамы.  
— Насчёт многих я и не сомневаюсь. Но как тебе удалось получить приглашение?  
— Я к этому не стремилась, — отфыркнулась Ильга. — Но Гедрик пригласил вежливо, не хамил, не лез лапать. На приёмы для того и ходят, чтобы танцевать. А Гедрик — не худший вариант. На ноги во время танцев не наступал, иначе говоря, выполнил единственное, что от него требовалось.  
— Но в расписании приёма не было танцев! — воскликнул Ольгерд. — Король не мог изменить его из-за тебя.  
— Нет, конечно. Ему просто стало скучно, а я оказалась первой партнёршей, которая подвернулась.  
— Невероятно! И ты хочешь сказать, что нам не грозит опала?  
Ильга устало вздохнула.  
— Забудь ты Гедрика и его камарилью. У нас есть дела поважнее.  
— Но мы будем завтра в ратуше, — возразил Ольгерд. — Вновь предстанем перед государем.  
— Завтра ты идёшь в университет, а я на работу. С ратушей покончено.  
— Ты не можешь отказаться! У тебя договор с виконтом ле-Триалем.  
— Уже нет, — ответила Ильга. — Я добилась допуска к настоящим экзаменам в медколлегии на диплом врача-физиотерапевта, на лицензию для практики и на сертификат иглорефлексотерапевта. Теперь фальшивый диплом Триаля мне не нужен.  
— Зато мне нужен двор! — яростно крикнул Ольгерд.  
— Тебе нужно сессию сдать достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы получить грант на следующий год.  
— Хватить решать всё за меня! — взбесился Ольгерд. — Мне надоело делать то, что хочешь ты!  
— Тогда хоти и решай сам. Но ты ровным счётом ничего не делаешь, а после ноешь, что тобой распоряжаются другие.  
— Я хочу и делаю! Я обеспечиваю себе будущее при дворе. А ты мне всё портишь!  
— У двора нет будущего, — отрезала Ильга. — Если не хочешь быть юристом, то стань кем угодно — актёром, брокером, архитектором, поваром или чего ты сам придумаешь. Но при дворе ты станешь никем. Игрушкой скудоумного, развратного, ленивого и капризного тирана! Поэтому в ратушу ты больше не пойдёшь. Или сдавай сессию, или ищи нормальную работу, но об Эльмирене и думать забудь.  
Ольгерд со злобой посмотрел на сестру.  
— Ты эгоистка. Сама живёшь как быдло и мне того же хочешь!  
— Быдло — это Гедрик со своими прихлебателями. Если хочешь им уподобиться — на здоровье. Но сам, без меня.  
Ильга отрыла дверь и пошла из храма прочь.

= = =

Флоренс вошла в свой номер в отеле «Фелиция», скрючилась на кровати.  
Три другие фрейлины, делившие с ней комнату, уставились на неё жадными любопытными взглядами.  
— Тебя вызывал его величество? — спросила одна. В голосе прозвучала зависть.  
Флоренс не ответила.  
— Ты слишком быстро вернулась, — со злорадством заметила вторая. — Государь счёл тебя неуклюжей?  
Флоренс вздрогнула и сжалась сильнее.  
Третья фрейлина молча выскользнула из комнаты.  
Первая фрейлина сказала с показным безразличием:  
— К счастью, меня король никогда не желал использовать для утоления похоти.  
Вторая фыркнула:  
— Твоя бестолковость на «Курсах невест» отобьёт желание утолять с тобой страсть даже у истопника. Что же говорить о его величестве?  
Флоренс села на кровати.  
— Его величеству не нужны больше никакие «невестины искусства». Он не может ими воспользоваться. И если для меня всё обошлось только лишь парой пощёчин и тремя унизительными фразами, то Бриджит получит позорное увольнение.  
— Ты уверена? — растерянно проговорила первая фрейлина.  
Флоренс криво усмехнулась:  
— Раньше король и без искусств весьма резво мог использовать тебя и в хвост, и в гриву. Однако этим вечером его прыть закончилась. Я была явно не первой, на ком он это проверил, но последней, кому удалось за это не поплатиться. В своём бессилии его величество обвиняет не себя, а любовниц.  
Фрейлины потрясённо смотрели на Флоренс.  
— Нам нужно держаться как можно ближе к её величеству, — сказала первая.  
— Королева не значит ничего, — возразила вторая. — Мы можем только молиться, чтобы король не использовал для проверки нас.

= = =

Бриджит тщетно твердила о том, что должна передать его величеству послание королевы.  
— Государь не желает никого видеть, — отрезал начальник караула. — Ступайте к её величеству и передайте ей, что когда его величество пожелает говорить со своей супругой, он сам прикажет королеве прийти к нему.  
Бриджит раздосадовано фыркнула и вернулась в комнату.

= = =

Гедрик прижался лбом к стенке душевой кабины.  
«Стыд какой. Дрочу в д **у** ше как прыщавый подросток. И бабу не могу трахнуть, как будто мне девяносто».  
Но придворные дамы и служанки не вызывали никакого желания. Пытаться заняться с ними сексом было всё равно, что делать это с манекеном. Зато стоило лишь подумать об Ильге ар-Денн, как член мгновенно выказывал такую готовность к действию, что успокаивать его следовало немедленно.  
К сожалению, совместить воспоминания об Ильге и секс с имеющимися под рукой женщинами не получалось. Если их манекенность сама по себе всего лишь не вызывала желания, то в сравнении с Ильгой эти женщины становились отвратительны.  
— Я должен её получить, — сказал король вслух. — Поимею, и всё сразу закончится. Я стану прежним.

* * *

Триаль озадаченно смотрел на письмо Ильги. Вежливые извинения и сожаления о том, что она не может разделить с ним завтрак, и вообще в ближайшее время не сможет вести светскую жизнь по причине загруженности на работе.  
В переводе с языка официальной вежливости на общепонятный это означало «Отвали от меня навечно».  
— Мерзкая тварь! Я помог ей проникнуть ко двору, а она возомнила, что не будет мне за это платить! Дрянь... Король позабавится с ней день-другой и выкинет.  
Секретарь Кардука заметил:  
— Однако навредить вам барышня ар-Денн за это время успеет преизрядно.  
— И что вы предлагаете?  
— Союз с ле-Кардуком, ваша светлость.  
— Исключено! — отрезал Триаль. — Он мой враг.  
— Доанна ар-Денн опаснее барона. И мешает ему так же, как и вам.  
Триаль отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Ле-Кардук не пойдёт на сделку со мной.  
— У него нет выбора. Союзнарские прокламации опубликовали столько данных о его казнокрадстве и взяточничестве, что король будет вынужден отправить его в родовой замок. Но в ваших силах дать королю доказательства того, что Кардук был щедрым благотворителем и меценатом. Тогда его величество всего лишь уволит барона, но не отправит в ссылку.  
Триаль с сомнением посмотрел на секретаря:  
— А вам-то в этом какой интерес?  
— Не хочу терять место. В Пьелле служба ле-Кардуку — наилучшая работа. Во всяком случае, пока.  
Триаль кивнул.  
— Ваши мотивы понятны. Но мне какая выгода фальсифицировать доказательства гражданских добродетелей ле-Кардука?  
— Барон поможет вам уничтожить Ильгу ар-Денн несмотря на то, что она станет или уже стала любовницей короля.  
— А почему ле-Кардук не сделает это сам? Ему Ильга мешает даже больше, чем мне.  
Секретарь усмехнулся:  
— Он не получил даже пропуска на приём, не говоря уже о приглашении.  
Триаль задумчиво крутил в пальцах ручку.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Передайте своему хозяину, что я согласен на единовременное партнёрство. Но мне нужны не пустые слова, а реальные доказательства того, что Ильга ар-Денн политически неблагонадёжна. Подтверждённые факты того, что она даёт деньги союзнарам или оказывает им медицинскую помощь, или прячет нелегалов, или ещё что-то в этом роде.  
— Она является автором нескольких прокламаций. Ничего особенного, там речь шла всего лишь о случаях жестокого отношения к инвалидам и о незаконных штрафах на заводе металлоконструкций. Но сам факт, что Ильга ар-Денн писала прокламации, является преступлением против короны.  
— Отлично. Мне это подходит. Пусть барон ле-Кардук представит мне доказательства, а я предам их его величеству вместе со свидетельствами благотворительной и душеспасительной деятельности ле-Кардука.  
— Душеспасительной? — не понял секретарь.  
— Епископ Пьелльский — мой двоюродный дедушка. Он может подтвердить работу барона ле-Кардука на благо церкви. Но только после того, как у меня будет реальный компромат на Ильгу ар-Денн.  
— Я передам его светлости, — ответил секретарь. — До встречи, доан ле-Триаль.  
— Всего хорошего, эньол.

= = =

Альберт вздыхал и ёрзал на стуле. Мастер Ильга устроила опрос по материалу, и ученику приходилось несладко — ответов почти на половину вопросов он не знал.  
— Ты в учебник вообще заглядывал? — строго спросила Ильга.  
— Не понимаю я там ничего, — буркнул Альберт. — И в химии тоже ничего не понимаю.  
— Самое печальное, что и не хочешь понимать.  
Альберт насупился.  
Медицина ему не нравилась. Точнее, не нравилось то, что ей предшествовало — химия, основы физики и особенно анатомия.  
Но отказаться от учёбы он не мог, это означало потерять жалование и вновь оказаться на содержании дядюшки, с его пьянками и побоями.  
— Я буду стараться, — жалобно сказал Альберт. — Я исправлюсь.  
— Сколько кошке ни стараться, а по-собачьи не залаять. Как и собаке не замяукать. Ты по сути своей не лекарь.  
Альберт мертвенно побледнел.  
— Не прогоняйте меня!  
— Я и не собираюсь. Но работу другую предложить хочу.  
— Кем? И где? — просевшим голосом спросил Альберт.  
— В ШСГ. Для начала помощником библиотекаря, у них как раз место вакантно, а дальше видно будет. Если выучишь языки, то сможешь стать преподавателем или менеджером по трудоустройству.  
— Какие языки? — испугался Альберт.  
— Письменность брайля, жестовую речь и дактилологию как для валдского языка, так и для тайлинского.  
— Я попробую, — неуверенно сказал Альберт. — Но я боюсь вас подвести. Вдруг у меня ничего не получится?  
— Не попробуешь, не узнаешь. Понравится — останешься и займёшься профессиональным ростом. Не понравится — найдёшь другую работу. Но в любом случае тебе это будет полезно узнать.  
Альберт вздохнул.  
— Мне так стыдно. Старший мастер сказал, что я должен стать для вас хорошим учеником. А я подвёл и вас, и его.  
— Старший мастер Цы Чань-Лянь никого не приводит сюда просто так. После чего он предложил тебе место ученика?  
— Не знаю. Я ничего такого не делал. Просто ухаживал за соседкой, которую разбил паралич. Мне нравилось ей помогать, она такая... неунывающая. А после хотел устроиться санитаром в больницу святой Глории, но меня не взяли. Старший мастер был в больнице, когда меня выгнали. И предложил мне учиться здесь.  
Ильга задумалась.  
— Значит, ты любишь заботиться о ком-то, помогать и поддерживать.  
— Ну... Не то чтобы люблю. Но мне нравится быть полезным. И нравится убирать боль.  
— Боль бывает не только физическая, — заметила Ильга. — И помощь нужна не только в больнице.  
— Простите?  
— Сейчас сам всё увидишь. Пойдём.  
— Но как же пациенты? — растерялся Альберт.  
— Их примет старший мастер Чань-Лянь.  
— Почему вы беспокоитесь о моей работе вместо того, чтобы просто уволить? Я ведь не гожусь в лекари.  
— Связь учения. Мы заключили договор учителя и ученика. Обычно он делается после вступительного экзамена, когда есть твёрдая уверенность в том, что ученик подходит для учения. Но если непригодность ученика выяснилась после заключения договора, учитель должен найти ему другого наставника. Я доверяю мудрости и опыту старшего мастера Чань-Ляня и думаю, он не ошибся, когда привёл тебя на путь целителя. Но тропа у тебя не врачевательская. Возможно, воспитательская.  
— Быть учителем? В школе?  
— Почти, — ответила Ильга. — Дефектопедагогика — это нечто среднее между работой учителя и врача. Ты будешь избавлен от анатомии, но сохранишь возможность исцелять.  
— Я не понимаю...  
— Когда приедем в ШСГ, ты всё поймёшь.

* * *

Вэлтен просматривал отчёты Аринделльского округа и сравнивал с таблицами, составленными на основе союзнарских прокламаций.  
«Взрыв неизбежен. Если король не пойдёт хотя бы на минимальные уступки, начнётся вооружённый конфликт. Надо решить, в чём можно уступить, не причинив ущерба величию престола. Поувольнять и отправить в ссылку местное руководство? Действенно, но мало, только этим плебс не успокоить. Восьмичасовой рабочий день? Годится. Но профсоюзы останутся под запретом! Равенство зарплаты для мужчин и женщин? Пусть, не нам же им платить. А избирательными правами бабам делать нечего. И надо что-то ещё, столь же громкое и необременительное».  
Подходящих идей не было. Вэлтен устало потёр переносицу и снова стал смотреть отчёты и таблицы.  
И обнаружил-таки важную вещь. Чем выше было то, что бунтовщики называли «гражданской активностью», тем ниже оказывалась посещаемость храмов и соборов. Вэлтен нахмурился. Что-то такое он уже видел. Вэлтен полузакрыл глаза, вспоминая. «Бертран Ферье, социолог из Таринм **е** ра. Его статья "Церковь и диктатура"».  
В Валденне статья запрещена, но Вэлтен свободно говорил по-тар **и** нски. Да и перевод на валдский не единожды публиковали все антиправительственные партии.  
Ферье утверждал, что чем выше уровень демократичности и либеральности общества, тем ниже в нём роль церкви и религии. Особенно церкви, поскольку религия ещё долгое время может сохраняться и иметь относительную ценность, а вот церковь быстро станет наименее значимым социальным институтом, поскольку религия превратится в сугубо индивидуальное занятие, безразличное к традиционным религиозным институтам. Так, например, исповедующая христианство пара венчается по-православному, ребёнка крестит по-лютерански, первое причастие делает католическим, а усопшую бабушку вообще хоронит по-буддийски, руководствуясь исключительно своими собственными представлениями об эстетичности и удобстве каждого из обрядов. А религиозные помещения при общественных зданиях, например, судах и больницах, имеют символику сразу всех наиболее распространённых в данной местности религий, там проводят сразу несколько разноконфессионных молебнов, и никого из верующих такая мешанина нисколько не смущает, поскольку одним из признаков либерально-демократического общества является его разнообразие как в поведенческом, так и в культурно-идейном плане. К тому же и самих верующих в таком социуме будет становиться всё меньше и меньше, потому что люди начнут полагаться исключительно на собственные силы и суждения. И ни правительство, ни само общество не ограничивают свободу проявления и использования людьми собственных сил и суждений до тех пор, пока поступки одних не начнут причинять реальный, а не вымышленный вред другим. Полностью религия не исчезнет никогда, но влияние её как социальной составляющей для демократического и либерального общества будет равняться минимально значимым величинам. Роль церкви, соответственно, станет ещё меньше, эти учреждения превратятся в нечто среднее между центром ритуальных услуг и благотворительным фондом.  
И наоборот, при диктатуре церковь станет ведущим общественным институтом, которому подчинено всё и вся, чей контроль пронизывает каждую без исключения сферу жизни граждан. При этом церковь отнюдь не всегда является религиозным институтом. Она может отрицать и даже запрещать религиозные организации и обряды, предписывая вместо традиционного христианства, тиольства, мусульманства и прочих религий следовать какой-либо государственно-партийной идеологии. Но сути дела это не меняет — тоталитарный режим стремится не только к физическому контролю над людьми, ему необходимо подчинить себе мысли и чувства граждан, полностью лишив их свободы и самостоятельности. Диктатура старается загнать всех и каждого в максимально удобные для неё идейно-поведенческие рамки, безжалостно уничтожая тех, кто хоть как-то отличается от выгодного тоталитарному режиму варианта унифицирования граждан. Любое отличие от заданного стандарта воспринимается как опасное и враждебное, и диктатура не только сама стремится истребить любую инаковость, но и всячески подстрекает к этому граждан. А наиболее эффективным инструментом для создания нужного диктаторскому режиму шаблона личности будет церковь. Поэтому не существует диктатуры без тоталитарного оцерковления социума. Как и не существует церковного тоталитаризма без диктаторской власти. Оба этих фактора связаны неразрывно.  
Вэлтен задумчиво поглаживал подборок. «Кайдановский, ещё один социологический мыслитель, утверждает, что единоличное правление обречено исчезнуть — если не через революцию, то через конституционные реформы, а демократия и либерализм, наоборот, являются наиболее устойчивыми и наиболее прогрессивными формами государственного устройства, которые пребудут вечно. Пусть так. Но ни Ферье, ни Кайдановский, ни кто-либо другой никогда не говорили, что единоличное правление исчезнет по мановению руки плебса. Даже если валденнская монархия действительно обречена стать той конституционной, чисто символической нелепицей, в которую стремительно превращаются королевские дома Бренилы и Нардины, или даже в республику, как Альвирра, то в наших силах отодвинуть крушение истинного порядка как можно дальше. А там, если пребудет с нами милость богов, то и весь мир примет воззрения Валденны и остановит распространение власти плебса и порождаемых им нелепых идей».  
Вэлтен вызвал министра внутренних дел, директора тайного отделения службы охраны короны, министра финансов и архепатра — верховного жреца Небесных Супругов.  
Когда светское и духовное чиновничество появилось, Вэлтен жестом велел садиться и толкнул к ним по столешнице собственноручно начерченные диаграммы.  
Министр внутренних дел нахмурился.  
— Это очень серьёзная государственная проблема, которой его величество должен заниматься лично.  
Вэлтен покривил губы:  
— Если его святое величество лично займётся делами государства, половина светских и церковных чиновников попадёт под сокращение.  
Архепатр поспешно сказал:  
— Людям не дано судить о деяниях богов, как небесных, так и земных.  
— Вот и отлично, — холодно кивнул Вэлтен. — Теперь я жду решения проблемы.  
Высшие чиновники страны спрятали ненависть за любезными улыбками — всемогущего наперсника короля боялись все. Герцог Вэлтен ле-Унфилье не прощал ни обид, ни неповиновения. И был всецело предан королю, который доверял ему безгранично.  
— Уроки закона божьего в школах и университетах, — ответил архепатр. — Сделать их из еженедельных ежедневными. Как и молебен. Для этого сократить часть общеобразовательных часов.  
— Хорошо, — одобрил Вэлтен. — Но мало. Структуру уроков необходимо поменять. Основной упор сделать на греховности помыслов о том, что человек способен распоряжаться своей судьбой сам. Люди и их судьбы всецело подчинены воле богов, а потому обязаны повиноваться им смиренно, без вопросов и без прекословия во имя спасения своей души.  
— А греховность сопротивления властям? — спросил министр внутренних дел. — Разве этому вопросу не нужно уделять внимание?  
— Это слишком прямолинейно, — отрицательно качнул головой Вэлтен. — И вызовет возмущение. Для начала пусть приучатся выполнять волю небесных правителей, не держа даже тени мысли о сопротивлении, а там придёт черёд повиновения и земным владыкам.  
— Весьма разумная мера, — одобрил архепатр. — Поспешность в управлении паствой вредна. Здесь необходимы меры постепенные и для стада человеческого малозаметные, но неотступные и неусыпные, коими умелый пастырь приведёт овец заблудших к истине.  
— Только маловато стало среди ваших подчинённых умелых пастырей, ваше святейшество, — ядовито заметил директор.  
— Это поправимо. Надо больше привлекать мирян к укреплению церкви и утверждению закона небесного. Наш святой государь должен благословить создание мирских орденов и коалиций, которые будут блюсти все должные истинным тиольцам правила и уложения, а также нести слово божие тем, кто оказался глух к нему в церкви и в школе. Нередко бывает, что к слову собрата-мирянина заблудшие и сомневающиеся прислушиваются лучше, нежели к речам пастыря.  
— Разумно, — кивнул Вэлтен. — Но по-прежнему мало.  
— Налоговая льгота, — сказал министр финансов. — Сократить налог на два процента тем предприятиям, которые проводят ежедневную душехранительную получасовку для сотрудников. Чтение отрывка из Небесных Свитков, короткая проповедь и коллективная молитва. А потерю налоговых поступлений казна компенсирует мелкими надбавками в НДС, подорожных, амортизационных и прочих сборах. Надбавки пройдут незамеченными, тогда как налоговая льгота будет открытой. А чернь любит государей, которые сокращают налоги.  
— Принимается, — ответил Вэлтен. — И всё же меры недостаточны. Тиольство исповедуют лишь семьдесят процентов населения. А тридцать следуют другим религиям, которые сильно ограничены в правах. Необходимо уровнять их с тиольством.  
— Нет! — дёрнулся архепатр. — Все они отрицают божественность короля.  
— Зато утверждают покорность небесной воле и земной власти. Поэтому необходимо открыть программу уравнивания конфессий. Те церкви, чьи учения в плане государственной благонадёжности не отличаются от постулатов тиольства, получат освобождение от налогов на иноверчество и будут преподаваться во всех учебных заведениях наравне с тиольским законом божьим в те же часы и дни. Таким образом, иноверцы, вместо того, чтобы сидеть в кафе и коридорах, где могут предаться недопустимому для подданных государя свободомыслию, будут получать наставления покорности и верности от своих пастырей.  
— Но налоги... — начал министр финансов.  
— Изыщите способ компенсировать эту потерю сборами в других областях, — велел Вэлтен.  
— Вы предлагаете невозможное! — возмутился архепатр. — Стоит только разрешить ересь в одном, как она захватит повсеместно всё! За легализацией иноверцев придёт узаконивание безбожия!  
— Нет здесь никакого инакомыслия, — отрезал Вэлтен. — Все мысли только нужные и полезные короне. А то, что подаются в другой обёртке, сути дела не меняет.  
— Тогда будут нужны условия, на которых можно получить освобождение от налога на инородчество, — заметил министр внутренних дел.  
— Членство в партии, основанной королём во благо государства, — тут же ответил директор тайного отделения. — Её давно пора учредить как противовес многочисленным партиям бунтовщиков.  
— Хорошая идея, — одобрил Вэлтен. — Подготовьте рабочий проект, и я уговорю государя его выслушать.  
— Проект готов.  
— Но в черновом варианте, а не в рабочем. Сделайте рабочий и представьте его величеству завтра на совете.  
— Слушаюсь, — склонил голову директор.  
— Этого недостаточно, — задумчиво проговорил архепатр. — Нужен фактор, который побудит инородцев и иноверцев вступать в партию короля. Да и тиольцев тоже. Налоговые послабления подействуют не на всех. А вот страх присущ любому и каждому. Как и желание получить защиту.  
— О чём вы, ваше святейшество? — не понял Вэлтен.  
— Надо объединить и легализовать стихийные неофициальные группы защитников крови и веры, направить их деятельность в нужное короне русло. Идеи ими движут правильные и верные, но осуществляются неразумно и скверно, отпугивая обывателей и давая бунтовщикам повод для нападок на корону. Однако если эти группы будут правильно организованы в какой-нибудь «Союз верных сил», то принесут Валденне немалую пользу.  
Директор одобрительно кивнул.  
— Это избавило бы службу охраны короны от лишней работы. И даже позволило бы перепоручить этой организации часть надзорных обязанностей. А служба охраны короны, особенно её тайное отделение, могла бы больше сил уделить борьбе с серьёзными бунтовщиками.  
Министр внутренних дел скупо улыбнулся.  
— Уголовная полиция тоже могла бы отдать часть обязанностей этому союзу. А своё внимание сосредоточить на криминальной обстановке, которая ухудшается слишком быстро. Полиции не хватает сил следить и за уголовным преступниками, и за политическими.  
— На том и порешим, — подытожил Вэлтен. — Сегодня я представлю результаты совещания его величеству, а вы завтра предстанете перед государем с рабочими проектами.  
Высшие чиновники синхронно поклонились.

= = =

Учеников в классе было много — собрались не только слепые в возрасте от семи и до шестидесяти лет, но и их родственники.  
Как сказали Альберту, был ещё класс и для слепых младше семи, точнее — для их родителей и опекунов, на которых ложилась основная нагрузка по адаптации детей.  
— Беда многих слепых в том, — говорила Ильга, — что они слишком сильно полагаются на слух, игнорируя и не развивая такие чувства как обоняние, осязание и вкус. А они во многом способны компенсировать отсутствие зрения, и поэтому уметь ими пользоваться нужно как можно лучше. Вторая ошибка слепых в том, что они учат только брайлистику, игнорируя дактилологию и дактилографию, она же дермография. Пусть мы и не можем видеть язык жестов, которым пользуются глухонемые, но это не мешает нам общаться с ними другими способами коммуникации. А для слепоглухих дактилология и дермография вообще единственные способы общения. Тогда как и у глухонемых, и у слепоглухих есть немало способов адаптации, которые пригодятся и слышащим слепым. Да и новые друзья никогда лишними не бывают. Если все инвалиды сами не будут помогать друг другу, нам не поможет никто.  
Альберт оглянулся на класс. Слушали Ильгу внимательно. Та продолжала урок.  
— Третья ошибка слепых, которую чаще совершают их родственники, чем они сами, это гиперопека. Незрячих ограничивают в выполнении множества повседневных мелочей, которые те могут делать без помощи со стороны. Поэтому условием обучения в нашей школе становится то, что все слепые, даже из богатых семей, где полно прислуги, будут делать всю стирку-уборку-готовку сами, вне зависимости от пола и возраста. Хотя бы в тех пределах, которые касаются их самих. Мы можем сами себя обслуживать, делать покупки, ходить и ездить по городу. Даже если у слепого есть десяток нянек, самостоятельность всегда будет преимуществом, потому что поможет не бояться той вечной ночи, в которой мы теперь живём. Чем больше мы можем делать сами, не полагаясь на других, тем больше нам покорится тьма, в которой мы оказались.  
Ильга немного помолчала и добавила:  
— И самое главное, что нам всем необходимо, это не зацикливаться на своём увечье, не превращать его ни в знамя, ни в трагедию. Некоторые усиленно ратуют за то, чтобы их называли только незрячими, и ни в коем случае не говорили «слепые». Другие тратят уйму времени пытаясь вытребовать какого-то особенного к себе отношения на основании того, что они несчастнее всех остальных. И то, и другое одинаково глупо и бессмысленно. Слова «слепой» и «незрячий» равноценны и равнозначны, потому что они одно из них не исцелит наши глаза. И оскорбительного нет ничего ни в одном из них. Как и в словах «инвалид», «увечный» и «калека». Те, кто хотят нас оскорбить, используют другие слова — те же самые, которыми оскорбляют зрячих и здоровых. Слепота, как и любое другое несчастье, не делает нас особенными. Нет разницы, кто будет ныть и выпрашивать милостыню: калека, потерявший зрение, или здоровый, потерявший работу. Умный безработный овладеет новой профессией и найдёт хороший заработок. Умный слепой научится видеть окружающий мир теми **о** рганами чувств, которые у него остались, и вернётся к полноценной жизни. У нас нет оснований требовать привилегий на основании нашего калечества. Но мы можем стать равными здоровым и заставить их признать наше равенство.  
Аудитория молчала, переваривая услышанное. Ильга сказала:  
— А сейчас я расскажу о том, как мы будем возвращаться в мир, из которого нас так опрометчиво решила выкинуть судьба.  
Пока Ильга объясняла ход и структуру обучения, Альберт смотрел на учеников. Большинство из них — и сами слепые, и их семьи — напуганы потерей зрения, но никто не собирался сдаваться несчастью. Эти люди оказались обречены на злую судьбу, однако меняли её к лучшему насколько, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
Альберту стало неловко. Рядом с этими людьми стыдно жаловаться на драчливого пьяного дядьку. Это от слепоты и глухоты уйти нельзя, а от хмельного дурака — запросто. Да и всё остальное: статус незаконнорожденного, тайлинство — это такая мелочь по сравнению с возможностью видеть, слышать, ходить собственными ногами.  
«Король может уравнять тайлинцев в правах с валдцами, может дать шанид **и** йству, нашей вере, тот же статус, который есть у тиольства, — размышлял Альберт. — А если не захочет сделать это сам, то его заставят союзнары или любая другая партия, которая требует смены государственного устройства. И лучше я им хоть в мелочах, да посодействую, чем буду покорно терпеть нынешнее непотребство. Правильно тут говорят: "Если сами себе помогать не будем, нам никто не поможет"».  
— Ассистент, — окликнула его Ильга, — раздайте классу учебные пособия.  
Альберт разнёс ученикам наборы каких-то верёвочек, картоночек, тряпочек. Ильга стала объяснять, как тренировать осязание, концентрировать на нём внимание, как смотреть руками.  
...Урок закончился.  
— Сам в библиотеку дойдёшь? — спросила Альберта Ильга.  
— Да, я запомнил, где она.  
Ильга кивнула. К ней подошла одна из глухонемых сотрудниц, прикоснулась к плечу Ильги. Та подставила ей кисть ладонью к женщине, и она стала прикасаться к ладони Ильги, по-особому складывая пальцы. Называлось это «дактилология», и каждая разновидность прикосновения обозначала букву алфавита или знак препинания, при помощи которых на ладони можно было написать фразу. Писала глухонемая очень быстро, но Ильга, судя по всему, успевала понять. А после сама стала отвечать тем же способом и с той же скоростью. Разговор слепого с глухим, вопреки общеизвестной поговорке, был весьма оживлённым и плодотворным — девушки обсуждали что-то увлечённо и эмоционально, не хуже обычных собеседниц.  
«Когда я ещё так научусь, — с завистью подумал Альберт. — Если вообще научусь».  
Он попрощался и пошёл в библиотеку, диктовать слепой машинистке новомодный приключенческий роман, который она перепечатывала брайлем на специальной машинке.  
— А разве нет типографских печатных станков, на которых можно делать брайлевские книги? — спросил Альберт.  
— Есть, но они очень дорогие. Школа никогда не сможет его купить. Да и эксплуатация требует специального помещения. Печатный станок не машинка, его куда попало не поставишь. Говорят, в Таринмере и Нардине приняты государственные программы поддержки инвалидов. Там есть несколько типографий, которые печатают брайлевские книги достаточно крупными тиражами, чтобы рассылать во все специализированные школы и библиотеки по нескольку экземпляров. Авторы получают кто денежные отчисления из казны, кто налоговую льготу.  
Альберт вздохнул. «От нашего короля такого хрен дождёшься».  
— Бери книгу, — сказал машинистка. — Читать с выражением не обязательно, а вот проговаривать все знаки препинания и говорить «начало курсива», «конец курсива», «абзац — новая строка» надо обязательно. Равно как и предупреждать обо всех других особенностях оформления текста. В брайле для всего этого есть специальные знаки, которые я должна пропечатать.  
— А разве это можно — печатать книгу без разрешения издательства?  
— В одном экземпляре для некоммерческого использования можно. А книга чужая, библиотеке её одолжили всего лишь на неделю, и мы должны успеть сделать копию вовремя. Поэтому хватит болтать. Диктуй.  
Печатала машинистка быстро, но Альберт всё равно не верил, что они успеют сделать копию довольно объёмной книги.  
Однако сама машинистка в этом не сомневалась.

* * *

Ильга ар-Денн не пришла на приём. Гедрик едва сдерживал ярость. Ему вновь посмели отказать.  
Ничтожная провинциальная дворяночка обязана была трепетать от счастья и радости, удостоившись внимания государя.  
Но Ильга ар-Денн его отвергла.  
На приёме были Триаль и Ольгерд, а Ильга не пришла.  
Владеть собой Гедрик умел — его чувств не заметил даже Вэлтен ле-Унфилье. Церемониальная часть приёма прошла безупречно. Земной бог являл подданным своё величие и благодать. Тем неожиданнее оказалось, что король прекратил приём сразу после церемонии.  
— Мой государь, — спросил Вэлтен, — что произошло?  
— Убери мусор! — одними губами приказал Гедрик и прошествовал к автомобилю.  
В отеле он быстро переоделся в одежду нижнего города и наложил грим. «Сегодня прогулке никто не помешает. Вэлтен слишком обязателен, он задержится в ратуше, чтобы восстановить рухнувшие надежды пьелльской знати. Вэл считает, что эта шваль может быть полезна. И пока он с ними возится, я успею уйти один».  
Но Гедрик недооценил проницательность и работоспособность друга. Он вошёл в спальню в тот момент, когда Гедрик проверял грим, и одет Вэлтен был для тайной прогулки по городу.  
— Никуда от тебя не денешься, — зло процедил Гедрик.  
— Я не позволю тебе идти одному и делать глупости. Скрытое сопровождение можешь не брать, но от меня ты не отделаешься.  
Гедрик кивнул. «Я и правда как будто не в себе. Вэл мне нужен».  
— Пойдём, — сказал он вслух.  
...Оторваться от сопровождения было несложно, помогли всё те же безотказные торговые павильоны Линда.  
— И куда теперь? — спросил Вэлтен.  
Гедрик взмахом руки подозвал извозчика и велел ехать в Чиаль-таун к «Целительскому дому Яшмового Дракона». Вэлтен посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
— Ты стал верить шарлатанам?  
— Нет, — отрезал Гедрик.  
— Значит, очередная девка. Чиальки могут быть весьма хороши собой. Кто на этот раз — очаровательная в наивной невинности купеческая дочь или прославленная любовным искусством гейша?  
— Ни то и ни другое, — хмуро буркнул Гедрик.  
Остаток дороги он молчал. Вэлтен посматривал на него, но заговаривать не решался — и отнюдь не из почтения к монаршей воле. Гораздо сильнее его пугали напряжённость и нетерпение Гедрика. В таком состоянии он мог натворить глупостей, опасных для него самого, а любое неосторожное слово способно вызвать срыв.  
Пролётка остановилась возле лечебницы. Гедрик расплатился и вошёл в здание, спросил у регистратора, принимает ли мастер Ильга.  
— Да. Но до конца её дежурства осталось всего лишь десять минут. Вам лучше прийти завтра, мастер Ильга будет принимать с утра. Первый приём лийр, последующие — пятьдесят ультов. У вас есть пациентская карточка?  
— Я не на приём, — ответил Гедрик. — Мне нужно передать мастеру Ильге письмо.  
Регистратор немного подумал.  
— Можете пройти в четвёртый кабинет. Но учтите, без квитанции из регистратуры ни один мастер вас не примет. А если вы будете нарушать приличия, то в лечебнице есть охрана.  
Гедрик презрительно покривил губы и пошёл к кабинету, распахнул дверь и вошёл в кабинет. Из-за стола встала черноволосая смугловатая валдка лет двадцати пяти, обряженная в кимоно и шапочку чиальского лекаря, спросила с ледяной вежливостью:  
— Что угодно вашему величеству?  
Вэлтен растерялся. Он готов был поклясться, что регистратор их не узнал. «А если и узнал, то девку предупредить никак не мог. У них нет ни внешней, ни внутренней телефонной линии».  
— Я так громко топаю? — удивился Гедрик.  
— Нет. Но подойти к двери так, чтобы я не услышала звук и вибрацию, может только кошка. К тому же стены здесь из картона.  
Гедрик глянул на женщину с недоверием, прикоснулся к стене. То, что выглядело оштукатуренной кирпичной кладкой, расписанной цветами и птицами, оказалось и впрямь картоном.  
— Понятно теперь, почему у скамеек для посетителей такие высокие спинки, — сказал Гедрик. — Чтобы не прислонились к стене и не проломили её.  
— Ваше величество проделали столь долгий путь только для того, чтобы узнать о чиальском домостроении?  
Вэлтен прожёг девку гневным взглядом. «Это бунт! Никто не смеет говорить так с государем!»  
Но Гедрик лишь улыбнулся со всем возможным обаянием:  
— Тема чиальского домостроения чрезвычайно увлекательна, но интересовала меня не она. Вы не пришли на приём, и я обеспокоился, не случилось ли у вас чего-нибудь скверного.  
— Нет, ваше величество, благодарю, всё в порядке. И вашему величеству не стоило так утруждаться. Достаточно было приказать первому попавшемуся лакею, и он принёс бы вам всю нужную информацию.  
Гедрик мягко рассмеялся.  
— Вы переоценили их сообразительность, доанна. В вашем досье понаписана невероятная чушь. Это можно было бы счесть смешным, не будь такая некомпетентность постыдной.  
— Если вы сумели отделить чушь от правды, то значит было и второе досье.  
— И снова не угадали, доанна. Оценивая досье, я основывался исключительно на собственных наблюдениях, которые сделал на наших встречах.  
— Это делает честь проницательности вашего величества. А теперь, когда ваше величество удовлетворили своё любопытство, я вернусь к работе.  
— Ваш приём окончен, — повелительно сказал король.  
— Приём, но не работа, — возразила женщина. — Поэтому покиньте кабинет.  
Она села, взяла какую-то папку. Вэлтен возмущённо охнул, а король шагнул к столу докторши.  
— Ваше величество, вы пришли сюда, чтобы совершить со мной половой акт?  
Прямолинейность вопроса, а особенно спокойный деловой тон заставила смутиться и растеряться не только Гедрика, но и Вэлтена. И, прежде чем они успели что-либо сказать, женщина добавила:  
— Поскольку вы ни в малейшей степени не привлекаете меня в качестве сексуального партнёра, вам придётся удовлетворять свою похоть силой. Дать отпор двум мужикам я сумею, поэтому вызывайте на подмогу взвод гвардейцев.  
Женщина положила лист бумаги в папку, в крышке которой были вырезаны горизонтальные узкие окошки, и стала писать что-то ручкой-самопиской.  
Гедрик, несколько мгновений растерянно хлопавший глазами, овладел собой.  
— Не буду отрицать, что вы нравитесь мне, доанна, но почему вы сочли меня насильником?  
— А иначе зачем вы здесь?  
— Ухаживание за дамой не насилие над ней!  
— После того, как дама отказалась от вашего внимания — насилие.  
Женщина продолжила писать. Вэлтена удивили не её спокойствие и выдержка — для бунтовщиков они дело обычное. Странными были конструкция трафарета и манера письма. Писала Ильга почему-то печатными буквами и не глядя на бумагу. Она вообще не смотрела на то, что делает. Слегка запрокинутая голова, очень прямая спина и отстранённый взгляд в пустоту.  
«Слепая? — оторопело подумал Вэлтен. — Гедрик польстился на калеку?!»  
Такого ещё не было. Король никогда не прикоснулся бы к увечной. Но Ильга нисколько не похожа на скулящих, мерзких и жалких побирушек, которых Вэлтен видел близ кабаков. Гордостью и уверенностью в себе Ильга могла затмить любую из дам Эльмирена, включая королеву. «Правильнее сказать — особенно королеву».  
— Вы совсем не знаете меня, — сказал Гедрик. — Но отвергаете.  
— Ваше величество знает вся страна.  
— К вам я пришёл не как король, — возразил Гедрик, — а как мужчина.  
— Я уже сказала, что в этом качестве вы меня не привлекаете. Во всех остальных тоже.  
Гедрик растерялся.  
— Я могу понять антипатию ко мне как к королю. В нижних городах мою политику не приветствуют. Но как о мужчине вы обо мне даже ни разу не думали! И при этом отвергаете так, как будто я немытый пьяный хам из кабака.  
— Вы женаты. И мужчиной можете быть только для своей жены. Для всех остальных вы бесполы.  
— Ну, знаете!  
Ильга фыркнула.  
— Если вам попалось несколько дамочек, которые не уважают себя настолько, чтобы спать с женатыми, это не означает, что все такие.  
— Вот кому рассуждать о женской добродетели, — вскипел Гедрик, — но только не тебе! В пятнадцать лет потеряла девственность с чиальцем и после под кем только не валялась!  
— Именно поэтому вашему величеству лучше вернуться в отель и добродетельно уделить внимание супруге.  
Гедрик подошёл к женщине, упёрся руками в стол.  
— Тебя приведёт ко мне конвой. И отымеет во все дыры после того, как это сделаю я. А твой брат сгниёт на каторге как соучастник бунтовщицы.  
— Я и не сомневалась, что шантаж и насилие — единственные для вас способы овладеть женщиной.  
Руку Гедрика слепая перехватила в замахе. Она ждала удара, и покоряться ему не собиралась. Вэлтен отметил умелый бойцовский хват. «Не врала, когда говорила, что с двумя мужчинами справится».  
— Ты можешь надругаться над моим телом, — сказала Гедрику Ильга, — но меня ты не возьмёшь никогда. Да и тело не получишь — с тобой и твоим холуём я справлюсь, а когда появится доблестно воюющая с гражданским безоружным населением гвардия, успею покончить с собой. Я мастер аку-практик и цигуна, смогу остановить себе сердце за секунды три, максимум четыре. А мой брат слишком хорошо знает проулки и переулки нижнего и среднего города, чтобы служба охраны короны, даже тайная, могла его поймать. Он спокойно уедет из страны.  
Ильга оттолкнула руку Гедрика и бумажной медицинской салфеткой вытерла ладонь. Гедрик смотрел на женщину расширившимися глазами. И вдруг рванул прочь из кабинета, дёрнув за собой Вэлтена. Пробежал по коридору, выскочил на улицу и прислонился к столбу навеса над крыльцом.  
— Вэл, я могу взять любую дырку в этой стране. Но ОНА — не дырка. ЕЁ мне не получить никогда.  
Вэлтен пожал Гедрику плечо.  
— Оно и к лучшему, Гед. От таких женщин удовольствия ровно на один ульт, зато головной боли на всю сотню лийров.

= = =

Ильга сцепила кисти, чтобы унять дрожь.  
Услышав шаги короля, она была уверена, что в живых не останется. Единственное, что было в её силах — это встретить смерть достойно.  
Но обошлось. Король не отдал приказа ни о расстреле, ни об изнасиловании. Хотя одно не исключало другого.  
«Ещё не поздно, впрочем. Король может передумать. Сегодня меня спасло то, что он хотел не только моего тела. Но надолго этого запала не хватит. Гедрик — похотливый развращённый самодур, который привык творить всё, что только заблагорассудится, не встречая сопротивления. Поэтому если не сегодня, то завтра меня ждёт смерть. Нам с Ольгердом нужно спрятаться, дождаться, когда король отвлечётся на новую игрушку, и покинуть страну».  
И тут нельзя было спешить, привлекать к себе внимание суетой. Ильга дописала распоряжения для сиделки пациента, запечатала в конверт. Переоделась, отдала конверт и ключ от кабинета регистратору, пошла по улице к храму Каниона. Иллюзий о том, что тайное отделение, да и уголовная полиция не произведут арест в священном месте, у Ильги не было. Но в храме есть подземный лабиринт, уцелевший со времён империи Церс, которая исчезла более полутора тысяч лет назад. Лабиринт был частью святилища бога солнца. Хотя восемь алтарей и располагались на вершине десятиметровых башен, но путь к ним лежал через подземную тьму. А входов в лабиринт было ровно сто, со всех площадей тогдашней Пьеллы. Поэтому перекрыть его так сразу не получится. Заблудиться же в лабиринте, зная церскую мифологию и письменность, невозможно: верующий должен был повторить путь Йойфера, одного из богов, искавшего солнечной мудрости. Поэтому лабиринт сделан в виде карты его хождений, а на стенах высечены соответствующие строфы Солнечного Свитка. Разумеется, церсцы не должны были каждый раз повторять все странствия Йойфера и могли, ориентируясь на надписи, дойти к нужному алтарю кратчайшей дорогой.  
Исчезнуть из храма Каниона будет несложно. Как и послать телеграммы Ольгерду и Чань-Ляну из Срединной Пьеллы, куда выходило два подземных коридора.  
«Главное, чтобы ни Ольгерда, ни Чань-Ляня не арестовали. Но вряд ли это произойдёт сегодня — для этого Гедрик слишком любит играть со своими жертвами. За ними всего лишь установлено наблюдение, от которого и брат, и Чань-Лянь смогут оторваться».  
Оставалось решить, где назначить встречу в Срединной или Верхней Пьелле, не называя места, чтобы Ольгерд и Чань-Лянь поняли намёк.  
«Телеграммы пошлю на имя Триаля и на адрес лечебницы. Ольгерд наверняка пошёл на приём, значит ночевать будет у Триаля. А зная виконта, несложно догадаться, что получив бессмысленную телеграмму, он станет возмущаться шумно и бурно. Так что брат содержание телеграммы узнает, даже не прикоснувшись к ней. А Чань-Ляню о телеграмме доложат, каким бы глупым розыгрышем она ни выглядела. Надо всего лишь оставить в каждом послании намёк не только на место, но и на себя».  
До храмовой площади осталось полквартала. Толпа стала гуще, Ильга замедлила шаг — теперь требовалось сосредоточить внимание на дороге.  
К несчастью, на улице появилась молитвенная процессия. Концентрированный запах курящихся благовоний, громкая музыка и песнопения, вибрация от нестройного многолюдного шествия, к которому то и дело присоединялись новые желающие, сбивали с толку.  
Ильга замерла. Идти в одиночку оказалось практически невозможно. Ильга не могла понять, что творится вокруг, где прохожие, где тележки носильщиков, а главное — где автомобили, которые ездили здесь вопреки всем правилам. Ильга медленно, проверяя каждый шаг, шла по улице, тщетно стараясь вычленить из какофонии ощущений хоть какую-то информацию.  
«Нет, так ничего не получится. Мне срочно нужно найти проводника. И не паломника, они слишком заняты своим действом, чтобы помогать слепому. Надо отойти ближе к лавкам и попросить кого-нибудь из служек или покупателей».  
В Чиаль-тауне таким просьбам обычно не отказывали, и Ильга, уточнив по неровностям дороги место, где она находилась, стала пробираться к ближайшей лавке.

* * *

Молитвенная процессия вызвала у Гедрика досаду и злость. Эти люди мешали смотреть на Ильгу.  
Вэлтен демонстративно вздыхал, закатывал глаза и сокрушался о том, как стремительно поглупел Гедрик всего лишь с полудня.  
— Тебе двадцать восемь, а ведёшь себя как пятиклассник.  
— Вэл, если тебя что-то не устраивает, возвращайся в отель.  
— Что ты хочешь получить, таскаясь за этой бабой? — хмуро буркнул Вэлтен.  
— Я хочу понять.  
— Что понять, Гед?  
Ответить король не успел — пришлось отскочить в сторону, чтобы не попасть под тележку грузового рикши. Высокая груда крупных тяжёлых ящиков на тележке закреплена была плохо, они скользили и грозили упасть.  
Трое приплясывающих, кружащихся под песнопения паломников оказались на пути рикши. Тот резко толкнул тележку в сторону, ящики накренились, заскрипели.  
Гедрик едва слышно охнул и рванулся прямо под ящики, которые спустя мгновение обрушились.  
Остановить его Вэлтен не успел, лишь застонал от отчаяния. И тут же едва не рассмеялся от облегчения — целый и невредимый Гедрик лежал на мостовой в стороне от ящиков, рядом с какой-то женщиной.  
«Ильга ар-Денн», — узнал Вэлтен.  
Женщина уже сидела как бегунья при низком старте и быстрыми касаниями обшаривала пространство вокруг себя. Наткнулась на Гедрика.  
— Ваше ве...  
Гедрик зажал ей ладонью рот.  
— Я Роберт Корн, телеграфист. — Убрал руку. — Недавно приехал в Пьеллу. Гулять пошёл, а тут у рикши ящики упали. Чуть не зашибло нас с вами.  
— Вы спасли мне жизнь,.. Роберт.  
— Это преувеличение. Максимум, что нам грозило, это парочка переломов.  
— Пара месяцев в гипсе — событие не из приятных. Я ваша должница, Роберт.  
Ильга подобрала сумочку и шляпку, встала.  
— Извините, Роберт, но не могли бы вы найти мою трость? Я не могу без неё идти.  
— Да, конечно.  
Король подал ей белую палку. Судя по тому, как Гедрик прикинул баланс и одобрительно качнул головой, использоваться трость могла не только для прогулок, но и для драки.  
Вэлтен подошёл к королю. Ильга спросила:  
— Роберт, вы сами-то в порядке?  
— Да, не беспокойтесь.  
Ильга слишком ловко для незрячей отряхнула от пыли платье.  
— Ещё где-то осталось? — спросила она Гедрика.  
— Здесь, — король взял Ильгу за кончики пальцев и прикоснулся ими к её рукаву. Слепая стряхнула пыль.  
Гедрик проговорил робко:  
— А вы не могли бы показать нам храм? Вы ведь туда шли?  
— Нет. Я шла к торговцам на храмовой площади. А если хотите посмотреть храм, я познакомлю вас с настоятелем. Но лучше отложить экскурсию, там сейчас будет не протолкнуться из-за паломников.  
— Почему вы не взяли в сопровождение кого-нибудь из больничных служек?  
— В праздничные дни я так и делаю, — ответила Ильга. — Кто же знал, что кому-то молебен заказать понадобится.  
— Чиальские молебны проводятся на улице? — удивился Гедрик.  
— В храме. Но чиальцы считают, что молебен будет результативнее, если предварить его шествием. К нему всегда присоединяется немало желающих поклянчить чего-нибудь у небес и для себя. Попутчиков заказчики не прогоняют, это дешевле, чем ублажать богов, раздавая милостыню.  
— Весёлые у них молебны, — заметил Гедрик. — Песни, танцы.  
— Всякие бывают. И с танцами, и без.  
Голос Ильги прозвучал отстранённо. Гедрик прикусил губу как обиженный мальчишка.  
— Доанна, вам не нужно меня бояться.  
Слепая ответила безразлично:  
— Вы как землетрясение. Бойся не бойся, а конец один.  
— Клянусь своим именем пред Великими Супругами — я никогда не причиню вреда ни вам, ни вашим близким!  
Вэлтен испуганно охнул. От такой клятвы не мог отказаться даже король.  
Ильга невесело усмехнулась.  
— От вреда я и сама защититься смогу, как и близких защитить. А вот если бы вы поклялись, что никогда не будете делать никому из нас добра, это была бы действительно нужная клятва.  
Гедрик оторопел. А Вэлтен смотрел на Ильгу с изумлением. «Она по-настоящему умна. Неудивительно, что Гед запал на неё сильнее, чем на всех прежних баб вместе взятых. Эта женщина не похожа ни на кого из них».  
— Но разве делать добро — это плохо? — недоумённо сказал Гедрик.  
— В том случае, когда у участников процесса разные представления о том, что есть добро, всё может быть не просто плохо, а ужасно.  
Гедрик качнул головой.  
— Но ведь и о том, что есть зло, могут быть разные представления.  
— Прямое зло вредит не так сильно, как ненужное добро.  
Гедрик растерянно хлопал глазами, обдумывая услышанное, а Вэлтен смерил Ильгу тяжёлым неприязненным взглядом. «Если бы Гед не пускал по ней похотливые слюни, с этой женщиной можно было бы провести немало приятных вечеров за кофе и философской беседой. Но страсть, которой воспылал государь к Ильге ар-Денн, делает её опасной для короны. Таким я Гедрика никогда не видел. Ещё немного, и эта девка сможет из короля верёвки вить. Будь она обычной эльмиренской куклой, бояться за безопасность государства и короны не было бы нужды. А чего ждать от Ильги, я не знаю. Такие люди мне ещё не встречались».  
Ильга тем временем надела шляпу и взяла трость так, чтобы проверять дорогу.  
— Доанна, вы позволите вас проводить? — подставил кисть под её пальцы Гедрик.  
Ильга улыбнулась.  
— А вы научились правильно предлагать руку слепым.  
— Правда? — обрадовался Гедрик. — Я спросил одну из горничных в отеле, у неё сын слепоглухой. Виктор Мардес, вы, наверное, его знаете?  
— Нет. В Пьелле слепоглухих более четырёх сотен, просто слепых или глухих тысячи три. Мы все друг друга знать не можем.  
— Так много?  
— К сожалению.  
Гедрик виновато улыбнулся и спросил поспешно:  
— Куда вы хотите пойти?  
— Никуда. Хорошие покупки в такой толкотне не сделать.  
— Но ведь можно пойти поужинать.  
— Можно. Но по отдельности. Вы со своим спутником продолжаете вечер сами по себе, я — сама по себе. Прощайте.  
— Постойте, — заступил ей дорогу Гедрик. — Я настолько вам неприятен, что со мной даже поужинать нельзя? Но почему?!  
— Потому что король Валденны и лекарь из нижних кварталов провинциального города друзьями быть не могут, а романов, даже одноразово-перепихонных, я с женатыми не завожу.  
Ильга обошла Гедрика и пошла в сторону лечебницы.  
Вэлтен сжал плечо Гедрика.  
— Если хочешь её — останови и возьми. Ты для неё такой же господин и владыка, как и для любого в этой стране!  
— Не для любого. И не для неё.  
— Твою власть отрицают только бунтовщики, которым место на эшафоте и на каторге.  
Гедрик криво усмехнулся:  
— Хочешь, чтобы я отправил туда Ильгу ар-Денн? Это я могу. А прикоснуться к ней — нет. Мне подвластна лишь её плоть, да и то относительно, но сама Ильга недосягаема как трон Небесных Супругов.  
— Было бы к чему касаться, — брезгливо фыркнул Вэлтен. — Внешность посредственная, глянуть не на что, да ещё и характер не женский, а суфражистский.  
— Замолчи. Я и сам всё это знаю. Но она мне нужна именно такой, какая есть. И когда я поимею Ильгу ар-Денн, это наваждение развеется.  
Вэлтен недоверчиво качнул головой. Гедрик злобно ощерился:  
— Ставлю твоего бренильского жеребца, что Ильга ар-Денн раздвинется передо мной не позднее, чем через три дня.  
— Если этого не случится, ты отдашь мне картину Ольваруса. Ту, с видом на реку.  
— Договорились.

* * *

Новая работа Альберту нравилась. Учить жестовую речь и брайлистику было сложно, но гораздо легче, чем анатомию. Уже на второй день ему доверили перепечатывать книжку. Работал Альберт хоть и медленно, сверяясь с учебником по брайлевской письменности для зрячих, но с заданием справлялся и ошибок не делал. Дактилологию он освоил ещё вчера, чем дежурная библиотекарша сегодняшним утром и воспользовалась, оставив Альберта на выдаче литературы, а сама отправилась по своим делам.  
Юноша допечатывал страницу, когда в библиотеку вошёл мужчина средних лет и нажал кнопку звонка на столе выдачи. Судя по тому, что он не услышал стука машинки, посетитель глухой, а по неподвижному взгляду — слепой.  
Альберт прикоснулся к руке мужчины, приглашая его к разговору.  
— Мне нужен «Дифференциальный анализ в маркетинге» Гелларда.  
Судя по растягиванию слов, говорить мужчина учился после того, как оглох. Но произношение было внятным и достаточно чётким. А в том, что Альберт в заказе не понял ни слова, виновата исключительно его собственная необразованность. Юноша вздохнул и спросил дактилологией:  
— В какой науке мне это искать?  
— Экономика, — ответил мужчина вслух. — Если там нет, то в математике.  
— Сейчас принесу.  
Альберт ушёл в книгохранилище, нашёл нужный сектор и стал читать плоскопечатные названия на корешках брайлевских книг.  
Посетитель нажал кнопку звонка. «Забыл что-то, — подумал Альберт. — Но мог бы и подождать, пока найду книгу. Я же забуду такое головоломное название, пока буду бегать туда-сюда».  
Посетитель позвонил снова. Пришлось идти к столу выдачи.  
— У вас дымом пахнет, — сказал мужчина.  
— Я ничего не чувствую, — дактилологией ответил Альберт.  
— Пахнет оттуда, — показал мужчина в сторону сектора А-1.  
— Я сейчас посмотрю.  
В секторе было всё в порядке. Альберт хотел уходить, когда ему и правда послышался лёгкий запах дыма. Он прошёл комнату до конца и открыл дверь в сектор А-2, где лежали граммофонные пластинки с записями художественных книг.  
Сектор горел. Полыхала штора и небольшой письменный стол, огонь перекинулся на стеллаж с пластинками. Альберт испуганно вскрикнул, но тут же овладел собой и побежал за ведром, чтобы набрать воды. Посетитель в читательском зале почувствовал дрожь пола, дёрнулся встревожено.  
Альберт бегом потащил ведро в горящий сектор. Воды не хватило, пришлось бежать за новой порцией. От запаха горящей резины першило в горле и кружилась голова — эбонит, из которого сделаны пластинки, и есть резина, вулканизированная настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. «Главное, не угореть от этой вони».  
Но нет времени сделать из рубашки маску.  
Со стороны сектора Д-3 послышался звон стекла. Что там разбилось, смотреть было некогда, сначала надо потушить огонь. Пожар удалось остановить, но один стеллаж был погублен.  
Посетитель снова позвонил и закричал:  
— Новый пожар! Дымом пахнет с другой стороны!  
Альберт и сам догадался, где началось возгорание — в секторе Д-3. А мгновением спустя звон разбитого стекла раздался из сектора В-1.  
«Бутылки с зажигательной смесью! Как у ревнителей крови на тайлинских погромах!»  
Бороться с таким пожаром в одиночку бессмысленно. Надо поскорее вывести посетителя наружу и вызвать пожарных. «Но как?! У школы нет телефона. Тогда надо позвать всех зрячих — и глухих, и слышащих!»  
В панике Альберт позабыл и дактилологию, и как надо вести слепого. Просто схватил мужчину за руку и потянул прочь из библиотеки. На его счастье, мужчина догадался обо всём сам и резво выскочил на улицу.  
— Беги в правое крыло, — велел мужчина. — Я в левое. Зови всех!  
Двор школы мужчина знал хорошо, поэтому действительно мог добежать от библиотечного корпуса до учебного. Альберт рванул в правое крыло, вопя во всё горло: «Библиотека горит! Все, кто видит — несите воду!»  
То же самое кричал и мужчина.  
Минуты три спустя во дворе было полно народу. Преподаватели ставили слепых в цепочки, чтобы передавать вёдра с водой, зрячие тушили огонь, а Альберту велели бежать на почту, вызвать пожарных.  
К счастью, в Срединных частях города почты есть через каждые десять кварталов. А от школы до почты всего три.  
Ревнители крови ждали Альберта в полуквартале.  
— Выродок, да ещё и тайлиняк! — с истеричной ненавистью выкрикнул один из ревнителей.  
Наученный погромами, Альберт рванул от ревнителей прежде, чем кто-то из них успел сделать шаг.  
«Надо найти полицию. Ревнители могут напасть на школу».

= = =

Триаль и Кардук сидели друг напротив друга в одном из кабинетов ратуши.  
— Мне нужен текст прокламации, которую писала Ильга, — сказал Триаль.  
— Он стоил мне восемьсот лийров.  
— Сколько? — не поверил Триаль. — Жалование в сто пятьдесят лийров — заработок, который позволит снять квартиру в Срединной Пьелле! Пусть и в нижней её части, но всё же.  
Кардук смерил визави насмешливым взглядом:  
— Претенденту на пост мэра необходимо знать, что среди бунтовщицких партий союзнары сильнее других преданы своим принципам, а потому продажность среди них крайне редка. Отсюда и такая огромная цена даже на пустяковую бумажку.  
— Если вы купили её, то не пустяковая.  
— Пустяковая, — твёрдо сказал Кардук. — К сожалению. Но это единственное, чем можно хоть как-то прижать Ильгу. Поэтому я хочу оставить бумагу для по-настоящему опасной ситуации. Ссылка в родовой замок — событие неприятное, однако не вечное. Год, максимум три, и я вернусь в свет. Однако вы хотите пост мэра. А это дорогого стоит.  
— И вы, барон, можете предложить мне помощь? — саркастично поинтересовался Триаль.  
— Для начала скажу, что вы не на тот объект направляете усилия. Ильге плевать на короля и двор, а вот её братец Ольгерд спит и видит себя в Эльмирене. Если кто и может быть опасен для вас, так это он.  
— Ольгерд опасен только для вас, поскольку это вы соперничаете с ним за графство Лаваль.  
Кардук покривил губы:  
— Ольгерду нужно любым способом выслужиться, чтобы получить место при дворе. Я — карта отыгранная, и графство, и мэрство для меня потеряны в любом случае, тут бунтовщики постарались. А вот вы — другое дело. На таком козыре можно строить комбинацию. Если Ольгерд опорочит перед королём вас, место в Эльмирене он получит.  
Триаль задумался.  
— То, что вы говорите об Ольгерде, не лишено оснований, однако мальчишка слишком глуп, чтобы скомпрометировать меня. Не забывайте, Ольгерд два года был моим пажом, и кому, как ни мне знать, что он — пустоцвет? А вот Ильга действительно опасна. Особенно сейчас, когда король удостоил её вниманием.  
Кардук презрительно фыркнул:  
— Зато она его вниманием не удостоит ни при каких обстоятельствах. Поэтому забудьте об Ильге. Она ни для кого не имеет никакого значения.  
— Ошибаетесь, ле-Кардук. Ильга играет с королём, завлекает его в свои сети. Вчера она не пришла на приём, хотя ей и было прислано прямое приглашение. А король прекратил приём сразу же после церемониала и ушёл в город инкогнито. Вы понимаете, что это значит?  
— Ничего не значит. Говорю же — король Ильге ни на чёрта не нужен. Даже если он и возжелал с ней перепихнуться, ничего ему светит.  
Триаль недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Никто не отказывается от монаршей милости. Любой и каждый...  
— Ильга — не любой и каждый! — рыкнул Кардук. — Запомните это как следует, если не хотите обрести огромный мешок неприятностей. — Барон криво усмехнулся: — Но даже Ильга может быть полезна. Если она решит, что пребывание подле двора вредит Ольгерду, то уедет из Пьеллы на всё время монаршего визита, прихватив с собой брата. Ольгерду никогда не хватит духу спорить с ней.  
— Не понимаю. Как пребывание подле двора может вредить?  
— Думайте, виконт. Я и так сказал вам слишком много полезного, так ничего не получив взамен.  
— А что вы хотите? — с любезной улыбкой спросил Триаль.  
— Пост мирск **о** го соборохранителя при вашем дедушке-епископе.  
— Ну и аппетиты у вас! — поразился наглости Триаль.  
— Не меньше ваших, господин будущий мэр.  
Триаль задумчиво потёр подбородок.  
— Почему вы так уверены, что барышня ар-Денн отвергнет внимание короля? Его величество молод, хорош собой, умеет быть обходительным, когда этого хочет, а придворные весьма щедры на дорогие подарки для тех, кто смог вызвать устойчивый интерес короля. А Ильга смогла. Не понятно чем, но смогла.  
— Зато он не смог. Строго между нами, ле-Триаль, но король — это никчемушник. Вне трона, сам по себе он не ст **о** ит и плевка. А все любовники барышни ар-Денн, даже тот сопляк, с которым она спуталась в пятнадцать лет, были людьми особенными. В каждом имелась некая уникальная внутренняя суть, которая и без титула, денег и должности выделяла их из толпы. При дворе если у кого и есть шанс добиться Ильги, то у герцога ле-Унфилье. Возможно, найдётся ещё пара человек, которые не столь известны аринделльскому дворянству, как он. А вот у короля шансов нет никаких.  
Триаль отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Даже если она отвергнет короля, это не означает, что, надеясь угодить ей, король не навредит нам. Как минимум, его величество даст Ольгерду хорошую придворную должность. И тогда первое, что сделает этот мелкий мерзавец, — вцепится в глотку вам и вашей семье.  
Кардук помрачнел, признал неохотно:  
— Вы правы. — И добавил: — Но это решается просто. Покажите Ильге, как плохо двор влияет на её драгоценного брата, и она уедет из Пьеллы, а то и из Аринделла вместе с ним.  
— Не уедет. Всего лишь увезёт подальше от Пьеллы своего драгоценного братика. И тут же вернётся. У Ильги через завтра экзамен на сертификат Королевской Ассоциации рефлексотерапии, затем сертификация лечебницы. Ильга от этого не откажется ни за что, особенно после того, как сдала экзамен на диплом и лицензию врача. А значит и король будет крутиться возле неё. Со всеми вытекающими для нас с вами последствиями. Но если государь в нужную минуту, когда он будет зол и недоволен строптивостью Ильги, получит доказательства её преступления против короны, то уничтожит и барышню ар-Денн, и Ольгерда. Кроме того, это отвлечёт внимание короля от ваших художеств на посту мэра, и вы отделаетесь всего лишь отставкой, без ссылки. Без некоторых конфискаций не обойдётся, но вы сможете поправить дела, продав векселя на графство за полторы цены от номинала.  
Кардук опустил голову. Расставаться бумагой, которая позволяла держать Ильгу в руках, а тем более с графским титулом, ему не хотелось. Но выбора не было.  
— Как только я получу патент на должность соборохранителя, вы получите прокламацию Ильги.  
— Договорились.

* * *

Следователь хмуро и неприязненно посмотрел на Эстер Ла **о** ри, директрису школы слепых и глухих, невысокой худощавую блондинку средних лет. Процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Если бы нападавшими действительно была бы группировка ревнителей чистоты крови, они провели бы атаку на учебный корпус, где находятся те, кого они ненавидят. А нападение было на библиотеку, где людей почти нет, да и те легко могут убежать.  
— Любому и каждому понятно, что без библиотеки школа не сможет работать. Там хранятся все учебники и пособия. Не будет их, школа закроется, и инвалиды вынуждены будут сидеть дома без малейшей надежды интегрироваться в общество.  
Следователь брезгливо поморщился:  
— Не преувеличивайте. Фонд легко восстановить.  
— На это нужны деньги и время. А ни того, и ни другого у школы нет.  
— Есть, и немало. Гораздо больше ваших обычных пожертвований. Вы ведь надеетесь получить страховку, — обвиняюще сказал следователь.  
— На что вы намекаете? — рассердилась Эстер.  
— Я ни на что не намекаю, а провожу расследование поджога. И основная версия — афёра с целью получить страховку. Ваша попытка свалить вину на ревнителей крови абсурдна. Всем известно, что они метелят инвалидов и тайлиняков на улицах, но не поджигают застрахованные объекты.  
— А вы ревнителей крови поддерживаете!  
Следователь злорадно осклабился:  
— Это клевета и оскорбление должностного лица при исполнении. Запись об этом преступлении будет внесена в протокол, а вы арестованы на пятнадцать суток. И я гарантирую, что за это время найду поджигателей и получу их признания в том, что организатором поджога являетесь именно вы. — Он кивнул двум полицейским: — Увести!

* * *

Ильга сидела на старом стуле из какого-то набора салонной мебели, который давно был продан с дешёвой барахолки, но удобства от этого не потерял. Прочая обстановка была под стать стулу — старая, потёртая, разнородная, но всё ещё прочная и удобная.  
Напротив Ильги сидел хозяин комнаты, тридцатидвухлетний шатен с зелёными глазами, одетый в очень простую добротную одежду, купленную для многолетней носки.  
— Ильга, — сказал он сочувственно, — то, что случилось со школой и директрисой, ужасно. И прокламация, где будет рассказана истинная суть преступления, необходима. Но я-то здесь при чём?  
— Джон, я видела тебя у Рона Таглера, союзнара, которому отдавала прокламации и обсуждала их.  
— Видела?  
— Ты пытался сдержать кашель. Сопение и пыхтение получились достаточно громкими, чтобы я поняла — в комнате, кроме Рона и меня, есть ещё как минимум один человек. Я подошла близко к тебе. Рон забеспокоился и жестом велел тебе отойти в сторону. Однако я учуяла и запомнила твой запах. Ковёр заглушил звук шагов, но не вибрацию пола. А она так же индивидуальна, как и сами шаги. Поэтому, когда я столкнулась с тобой в овощной лавке, то сразу узнала. Раскрутить же человека на разговор и создать ситуацию, где он должен попыхтеть и посопеть, несложно.  
Джон буркнул:  
— Сначала попросить проводить, затем — отвинтить дурацкую крышку на бутылке с лимонадом, которая вечно заедает. Я ещё удивился, почему ты не взяла тот же лимонад с нормальной крышкой, которую при отсутствии консервного ключа можно содрать о ближайшее дерево или столб. — Он криво усмехнулся: — А если бы не было лимонада, ты заставила бы меня бежать стометровку? Хитрости бы у тебя хватило.  
— Не обязательно стометровку, но придумать что-нибудь всегда можно.  
Джон пробормотал ругательство.  
— Хорошо. Я союзнар и могу добиться, чтобы листовки разошлись по городу уже к утру, самое позднее — к завтрашнему вечеру. Но мне необходимы два обязательных условия: полностью достоверные факты и текст самой прокламации. Я его написать не смогу, слог у меня кривой, а искать годного автора время нужно.  
— Я принесла текст. Уже в плоском письме, можешь отдать координатору своей группы.  
Джон пробежал взглядом по написанным печатными буквами строчкам.  
— Ты хорошо пишешь. Хлёстко, ярко, но без истерик и кликушества. Однако странно — дело было всего три часа назад, а у тебя уже готовая прокламация.  
Ильга усмехнулась:  
— Чтобы сочинить хороший текст на одну тетрадную страницу, нужно около получаса. С печатной машинкой времени уйдёт немного меньше, с письмом вручную — немного больше. Ещё минут двадцать, чтобы переписать сочинённое с брайля на плоский шрифт.  
— Мда, хорошо быть образованным, у вас слова на бумагу сами прыгают.  
— Занимайся самообразованием. Многие из ваших лидеров именно так получают все знания и умения. А тебе кто мешает?  
— Лень, — честно признался Джон. — Слишком люблю поспать.  
Он спрятал прокламацию во внутренний карман, пожал руку Ильге.  
— Я сейчас же отнесу её координатору.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Ильга. — Ты очень поможешь школе.  
— Здесь не только в школе дело. А во всей этой гнилой системе. Ещё дня два или три, и о нападении ревнителей и соучастии следователя будет знать вся Валденна.

= = =

Гедрик мрачно тянул вино, сидя в кабинете. «Почему я бросился спасать Ильгу так, как если бы это был Вэл? И сейчас, едва подумаю, что кто-то может причинить ей вред, ноги сами бегут к ней, а руки сжимаются в кулаки, чтобы измочалить всех, кто посмел это сделать. Почему мне стало так легко, светло и хорошо, когда я понял, что Ильга в безопасности? Почему я не смог потребовать расплатиться за спасение? Вместо этого я просил её о внимании, и когда получил отказ, то понял, что не могу приказать ей. И не только потому, что в моей власти взять лишь тело Ильги, но не её саму. Мне помешало что-то новое во мне, чего раньше никогда не было».  
Гедрику отчаянно хотелось увидеть Ильгу ещё раз.  
Но она и сегодня не пришла на приём. Впрочем, глупо было надеяться на что-то иное.  
И всё же Гедрик её ждал. Ещё вчера вечером приказал изменить программу приёма и внести в неё танцы, фанты и буриме. Днём с азартом охотника предвкушал час, когда появится добыча.  
А сегодня вечером пережил очередное разочарование. Сначала это вызвало ярость, затем тоску. То, чего хотелось получить от Ильги, нельзя взять силой.  
И нельзя получить от других женщин. У них этого просто нет. Гедрик и сам не понимал, что влечёт его к Ильге. Но без этого странного нечто было пусто.  
Впервые в жизни Гедрик не знал, что делать. Самому искать встреч с кем бы то ни было, подгадывать оказии и придумывать поводы было недостойно короля. Владыка не просит, он повелевает, и все его желания исполняются. Но оказалось, что есть люди, которые находятся вне королевской власти, и есть вещи, которые нельзя ни купить, ни взять силой. И по стечению обстоятельств или же по закономерности бытия, все эти вещи принадлежали тем, над кем власти Гедрик не имел. А потому мог только просить. И делать это следовало так, чтобы хозяйка сокровищ захотела с ним поделиться.  
Но как это сделать, Гедрик не знал.

* * *

Жозеф ле-Кардук скомкал свеженапечатанную листовку и выбросил корзину для бумаг. Текст прокламации сомнений не оставлял — его писала Ильга. Не узнать этот стиль невозможно. Конечно, среди союзнаров и сочувствующих немало и других хороших авторов, но никого из них происшествие в школе слепых и глухих не заинтересует настолько, чтобы вникать в детали.  
«Зато теперь все до единой бунтовщистские партии поднимут такой вой, что хоть уши затыкай. Эта увечная дрянь подала дело так, что оно превратилось в геноцид».  
Кардук злобно выругался. Для короны калеки были обузой и мусором, но для бунтовщиков становились лишним способом расшатать трон. Ведь если инвалиды будут признаны равными обычным людям, то и простородков придётся признать равными аристократам и даже королю. Когда одна ущербность успешно заявляет о своих правах, то ничего не помещает и другой сделать то же самое.  
А там, где есть права, нет привилегий.  
«Поэтому король, не задумываясь, уничтожит Ильгу. Пусть он и похотлив, но не настолько, чтобы ради вагины позабыть о престоле. Ольгерд тоже будет безопасен — брата бунтовщицы не только не станут слушать при дворе, но и самого под следствие отправят. Я получу титул графа, а вместе с должностью соборохранителя это откроет мне прямую и ровную дорогу в высший свет. Лишь бы Триаль не отказался от сделки».  
Кардук задумался. Нужен запасной вариант. Необходимо изыскать способ передать королю прокламацию напрямую, без посредников. Должности это, понятное дело, не принесёт, однако от опалы и конфискаций избавит. Да и право на титул графа ле-Лаваль останется, что само по себе является отличным способом подняться по социальной лестнице так высоко, что от предвкушения захватывало дух. 


	4. — 4 —

Директор Пьелльского филиала Королевской Ассоциации рефлексотерапии и мануальной терапии, ректор медакадемии и глава горздрава мрачно смотрели в протоколы экзаменов на врачебную квалификацию и на сертификаты. На трёх заключениях на средних строчках для подписей и печатей красовались автограф и штамп председателя лицензионно-сертификационной комиссии медицинской моллегии. Верхние и нижние строчки были пусты.  
— Значит, сто пятьдесят баллов из ста пятидесяти на врачебном экзамене? — спросил горздравщик ректора.  
— Дважды, сударь. Первый результат экзамена комиссия не захотела засчитать. Были подозрения в фальсификации. Но Ильга Денн прошла экзамен снова с тем же результатом, доказав, что не шпаргалила.  
— А вы, похоже, в этом не сомневались.  
— Ваше превосходительство, Ильга ар-Денн — хороший врач-физиотерапевт. Именно врач, а не лекарь. Учёбу она проходила вольнослушательницей, но качество знаний и умений хуже от этого не стало.  
Горздравщик смерил ректора мрачным взглядом.  
— Если мы дадим диплом врача одной женщине, за ним придут десятки других. А сотни вольнослушательниц потребуют статуса студенток. И не только в медакадемии. Не говоря уже о том, сколько калек потребуют допуска к полноценным образованию, работе и гражданским правам. Мы уничтожим всю образовательную систему Валденны и подорвём основы государственности.  
— Ваше превосходительство, отказавшись, мы уничтожим себя самих. Ильга Денн располагает доказательствами того, что любой толстосум может купить для своих родственников диплом врача.  
— Это единичный случай! — вскипел горздравщик.  
— Но в прокламациях из него раздуют событие общегосударственного масштаба, — возразил директор. — И найдут все другие единичные случаи. Медицинское сообщество Валденны будет опозорено на весь мир. Валдлену исключат из Международной Медицинской Ассамблеи. Тогда как публичные экзамены для вольнослушателей и студентов сделают торговлю дипломами невозможной. И именно мы с вами станем теми, кто не только навсегда пресечёт порочную практику в Валденне, но и подаст пример всему миру.  
Горздравщик зло рассмеялся:  
— Искусством интриги барышня Денн может посоперничать с королевой Майр **а** ной, которая соединила Южный и Западный Валд в одну Валденну без войн и кровопролития.  
Ректор пожал плечами.  
— Денн не задержится в Пьелле. Она слишком сильна для мелкого провинциального городка. А если её диплом приведёт к нам несколько обычных среднесообразительных дамочек, пусть даже они ходят на костылях, то будет кем укомплектовать городские коронные больницы — женщин не возьмут в дорогие клиники и к ним не пойдут как к частнопрактикующим врачам, а в больницах дамы могут работать не хуже мужчин.  
Горздравщик проговорил задумчиво:  
— Глава окружного управления здравозащиты этому не обрадуется, но лучше получить один выговор за допуск женщин и инвалидов к медицине, чем ежемесячное трепание наших имён в прокламациях из-за нехватки врачей в больницах. Округздрав, в отличие от взбунтовавшей черни, не потащит нас на фонарь. А так мы станем защитниками народа ценой «малой крови».  
Директор посмотрел на горздравщика и ректора:  
— Вы тоже полагаете, что быть сторонником короля становится опасно?  
— Ненадёжно, — буркнул горздравщик. А ректор пояснил спокойно и обстоятельно как на лекции:  
— Уровень недовольства слишком высок, чтобы король мог загасить это пламя. И если союзнаров я боюсь, они слишком агрессивны и категоричны, то с уравнителями у власти можно жить. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы отказаться называть уборщика «доан» или оскорбиться, услышав от него «эньол». И по чести сказать, здравомыслия этот уборщик нередко проявляет больше, чем его сиятельство губернатор.  
— Не имею чести знать вашего уборщика, — криво усмехнулся горздоавщик, — но охотно поверю на слово. Его сиятельство не блещет умом.  
Директор скривился.  
— Отказать в допуске к сертифицированию на иглорефлексотерапевта и мануальщика никак не получится?  
— А на каком основании? — возмутился вдруг ректор. — Согласно Номенклатурному Медицинскому положению ММА на иглорефлексотерапевта сертифицируются физиотерапевты и неврологи, на мануального терапевта — физиотерапевты и травматологи. Ильга Денн — коронный врач-физиотерапевт, сертификационные экзамены прошла успешно, так что извольте сертифицировать.  
— Она слепая.  
— Что делает экзаменуемый с завязанными глазами, то слепая сделает намного лучше. Между нами, коллеги, в группе, которая была у меня на восстановительной неврологии, сударыня Денн училась великолепно. Остальные были рядом с ней как стекляшки рядом с бриллиантом.  
Ректор подписал и скрепил печатью бумаги, передал директору, который скривил физиономию ещё больше, но поставил подпись и печать, затем передал горздравщику. Тот расписался и поставил печать. Посмотрел на документы, вздохнул и вызвал секретаря, отдал бумаги:  
— Подшейте в книгу учёта дипломов, лицезий и сертификатов, проведите по всем регистрациям. Затем сделайте заявку в коронную типографию, чтобы напечатали все нужные документы. И телеграфируйте Ильге Денн, чтобы завтра после полудня пришла за дипломом врача-физиотерапевта, лицензией на практику и сертификатами на занятия иглорефлексотерапией и мануальной терапией.  
— Слушаюсь, — поклонился секретарь. — Кто засвидетельствует присягу доктора Ильги ар-Денн?  
— Да, присяга... Надо привести её к врачебной присяге. Имеет ли смысл делать её торжественной для человека, у которого почти четыре года полноценной профессиональной практики? И кто известен если не всему городу, то половине?  
Горздравщик проговорил задумчиво:  
— Думаю, не нужно давать повода союзнарам и прочим бунтовщикам лишний раз трепать наши имена. «Наконец-то сподобились признать врача врачом» — не та слава, которая пойдёт на пользу и управлению, и медакадемии, и университету, и Ассоциации. Завтра доктор Денн присягнёт в нашем присутствии, а мы поздравим её с получением первой врачебной категории.  
— Может, всё же вторую дать? — усомнился ректор. — Первая — это многовато для женщины.  
— Первая, — отрезал вдруг директор. — Я не позволю принижать квалификацию врачей моей Ассоциации.  
— Пусть будет первая, — решил горздравщик. — Через полгода не подтвердит — понизим.  
— Подтвердит, — усмехнулся ректор. — В этом можете не сомневаться.

= = =

Королева Ровейна сидела за пяльцами, вышивала пышный венок из райских цветов вокруг изречения из Небесных Свитков. Вышивка была размером с небольшую скатерть и должна была стать украшением общего молитвенного зала в одной из церквей по пути следования короля.  
Вышивка была ровной и безупречной, но ни малейшего удовольствия вышивальщица от своего занятия не получала. Ровейна тыкала иголкой в полотнище с таким видом, как будто накалывала на неё тараканов. Две фрейлины, которые дежурили при королеве, тоже рукодельничали — одна плела кружево, другая вязала. Девицы откровенно скучали. Попасть ко двору в свиту королевы честью было весьма сомнительной: Ровейна в Эльмирене не значила ровным счётом ничего. Король не приглашал её на балы и празднества, а из всех церемоний она присутствовала только на самых официальных, где строго регламентированы не только детали облачения, но и каждый вздох и шаг, и потому ни наряды нельзя показать, ни пофлиртовать.  
У фрейлин была одна надежда изменить свою жизнь в Эльмирене к лучшему — перейти в свиту кого-нибудь из принцесс: тёток, кузин или племянниц короля. Формально это понижало статус, зато позволяло присутствовать на всех придворных развлечениях, а значит уловить в сети своего очарования выгодного мужа, интригами добыть доходную должность отцу и братьям. Если совсем повезёт, то можно оказаться в свите кронпринцессы Джулии, дочери короля. Девочке всего три года, а потому обязанности статс-дам и фрейлин практически равны нулю, но статус такая должность приносит высокий.  
Менялось окружение королевы так же быстро, как облака в ветреный день, однако Ровейну это не волновало — она сама держалась в стороне от жизни двора.  
В гостиную вошла горничная, сделала глубокий реверанс.  
— Ваше величество, капитан Леф **е** р испрашивает позволения доложить вам о выполнении данного ему поручения.  
— Просите, — сказала Ровейна и встала из-за пялец, перешла к письменному столу.  
В гостиную вошёл капитан. Фрейлины скользнули по нему презрительными взглядами: слишком явственно видна примесь низкой, да ещё и инородческой крови: нос горбатый как у тайлиняка, глаза раскосые как у чиальца, кожа смуглая как у горца. Да и сам ширококостный, кряжистый как крестьянин. Сразу видно, что из самого мелкого дворянства, к тому же нового: звание дед получил, а прадед быдлом был. Адриану Леферу тридцать три, самое время жену искать, но в Эльмирене таким женихом побрезгуют даже прачки.  
— Присаживайтесь, капитан, — приветливо сказала Ровейна.  
Улыбка королевы совершенно искренняя, она по каким-то загадочным причинам Лефера уважала и ценила.  
Капитан по-казарменному дёрнул головой, изобразив поклон и сел в гостевое кресло.  
— Список учреждений Пьеллы, нуждающихся в помощи благотворителей, — подал он королеве листок.  
Ровейна внимательно прочитала — Лефер не просто перечислил учреждения, а каждому дал характеристику и перечень того, что лучше купить. Ровейна никогда и никому не давала деньги, только вещи и продукты, украсть которые было сложнее.  
— Больше всего в помощи нуждается школа слепых и глухих, — сказал капитан, — но его величество разгневается на такое пожертвование. Правда, можно сделать взнос через дом призрения для увечных.  
— Капитан Лефер, вы же знаете, какая мерзость эти дома! Там увечным ни призор дают, а медленно убивают. Даже то, что я заставляю все газеты публиковать список пожертвований, которые сделаны этим несчастным, не мешает директорам разворовать половину.  
— Ваше величество, я найду способ помочь школе напрямую. Среди пьелльской знати наверняка есть семьи с инвалидами, которые нанимают гувернанток через школу. Вся аристократия была представлена ко двору, а значит вы можете дать любому из них аудиенцию.  
Ровейна кивнула.  
— Король покидает Пьеллу послезавтра. Вы успеете?  
— Нужные люди будут у вас сегодня вечером, ваше величество.  
Ровейна улыбнулась, посмотрела на капитана с надеждой.  
Тот склонил голову.  
— Ваше величество соблаговолит дать мне ещё поручения?  
— Нет, капитан Лефер, вы и так мне помогаете больше, чем кто бы то ни был.  
— Служить королеве — честь для любого валденнца.  
Ровейна фыркнула.  
— Капитан Лефер, я не единожды просила вас оставить ритуальные фразы для церемониалов. Вы искренне стремитесь помогать людям, и я уважаю вас за это. Так прекратите портить впечатление пустыми фразами и лестью.  
— Ваше величество, я не имею права уважать вас за стремление сделать благотворительность действительно полезной?  
Королева смутилась, но тут же овладела собой.  
— Уважение показывают делами, а не словами. Поэтому не скатывайтесь на уровень придворных. Будь мне интересна мишура, я взяла бы на должность главы моей охраны любого гвардейца Эльмирена. Но я искала человека, а не манекен. За этот год вы меня не разочаровали. Постарайтесь не сделать этого и впредь.  
Лефер вспыхнул, опустил голову.  
— Простите, ваше величество.  
— Ничего, — ободряюще улыбнулась Ровейна. — И давайте вернёмся к списку. Второй на очереди дом призрения увечных. Я не хочу, чтобы он потерял половину пожертвований. Надо изыскать способ довести до калек хотя две трети. И не только в Пьелле.  
— Ваше величество, Аринделл на грани восстания. Чтобы успокоить народ, его величество будет отправлять в ссылку очень многих чиновников всех рангов. Соответственно, власть предержащие напуганы перспективой упоминания их имён в прокламациях. Если сообщение в газетах составить так, чтобы задеть самолюбие союзнаров и уравнителей, то они сделают работу коронных ревизоров. И, в отличие от них, никогда не польстятся на взятки — наполовину из-за идеи, наполовину из желания превзойти соперников. Не люблю бунтовщиков, но отрицать, что среди них почти нет продажных, было бы нелепо. А те немногие, кто нарушает клятву, очень быстро заканчивают с пулей в голове или с ножом под рёбрами.  
— Жестоко, — сказала королева. — Но понятно — арест обернётся для уравнителей и союзнаров двадцатью пятью годами каторги, а то и казнью.  
Ровейна взяла список учреждений, просмотрела ещё раз и сделала пометки.  
— Помочь всем я не успеваю, но эти пятеро нуждаются сильнее всего. Капитан Лефер, срочно выясните имена тех, кто отвечает за целевое расходование выданных этим учреждениям средств. А я постараюсь написать такое предварение к газетным спискам, которое станет для уравнителей и союзнаров не хуже удара кнутом. Статья должна выйти в вечернем выпуске, поэтому надо спешить.  
— Как прикажете, ваше величество. Разрешите выполнять?  
— Да, капитан Лефер.  
Капитан вскочил, опять по-солдафонски дёрнул головой и ушёл. А королева взяла лист бумаги, карандаш и начала писать предварение к списку пожертвований анонимных благотворителей.  
Фрейлины поджали губы. Плебейский выбор персонала, монашеские интересы, аскетизм (три четверти своего содержания, в которое входит и жалование персонала, королева тратит на благотворительность), торгашеское внимание к деталям и стремление считать каждый ульт — вот из чего состоит жизнь двора Ровейны. Как же это унизительно и мерзко! Добиваясь должности в Эльмирене, благородные барышни совсем не этого хотели.  
Королева чернилами переписала на чистовик своё сочинение, помахала, высушивая, и убрала в папку, чтобы текст вылежался, иначе говоря, позабылся, и его можно было перечитать критически, как чужой.  
Ровейна позвонила в колокольчик, и в гостиную вошла давешняя горничная — тёмные волнистые волосы, белая, фарфоровая кожа, большие зелёные глаза.  
— Доана Мариэла, — сказала Ровейна, — приготовьте серое платье и белую пелерину для выхода в город.  
— Слушаюсь, ваше величество, — сделала книксен Мариэла. — Дворцовый управитель составил новое штатное расписание и просит об аудиенции.  
— Позже. Передайте, пусть доложит вечером.  
Горничная присела в реверансе и вышла.  
Фрейлины напряжённо замерли. Новое штатное расписание означало, что кто-то перевёлся в другие свиты. А королеве назначили новых людей. Иначе говоря — новых конкурентов в борьбе за выгодные назначения.  
Королеве перетасовки в её окружении были глубоко безразличны, для неё существовали только одна статс-дама, три горничные, секретарша, начальник охраны и садовник, которые по каким-то непостижимым причинам сами держались за свои должности и сторонились того Эльмирена, который был за пределами покоев и сада королевы.  
Но все остальные смотрели на службу Ровейне только как на переходное звено между обычной жизнью и настоящим Эльмиреном.  
Фрейлины переглянулись и одинаково стиснули зубы. Друг друга все придворные ненавидели, были жестокими конкурентами, но против новых соперников объединялись мгновенно.

* * *

Старший мастер Цы Чань-Лянь стоял в холле Дома Яшмового Дракона и победно размахивал телеграммой.  
— Все видели?! У нас теперь работает доктор с дипломом и сертификатами короны! Мастер Чуай-Дуй, ты это видишь?  
— Получать диплом провизора я не пойду, — отрезал он. — Меня четыре раза не допускали к экзаменам.  
— А мастера Ильгу — семь раз! Но она пошла в восьмой, и стала коронным врачом.  
— Так она и наследует лучшую в **о** круге чиальскую лечебницу.  
Ильга подошла к Чуай-Дую.  
— И по праву наследования предупреждаю, что держать травника без коронного диплома не буду. Теперь к экзамену допускают всех, так что поторопись. Старший мастер, конечно, может тебя оставить своей волей, но если через месяц не принесёшь диплом, на совете мастеров я проголосую против тебя.  
— Стерва, — обречённо вздохнул Чуай-Дуй.  
— И нам нужен терапевт, — сказала Ильга. — К счастью, теперь дипломы дают и женщинам, а поскольку дам начнут считать врачами начнут ещё не скоро, работу им найти будет трудно, а потому лечебница может нанять хорошего специалиста на те средства, которые у нас есть.  
— Вот ты этим и займёшься, — решил Чань-Лянь. — Подбор персонала — обязанность замглавврача. Но не забудь, что знание чиальского, тайлинского и горского для сотрудника Дома Яшмового Дракона обязательно. Знание альвского желательно.  
— Сделаю, — согласилась Ильга.  
В клинику вошли двое посетителей, оба высокие, черноволосые, ладные. Одеты как рабочие, но походка слишком лёгкая, изящная, уверенная — их специально учили каждым жестом подавать себя в наиболее выгодном свете. А значит это никакие не работяги. Это или актёры, или спортсмены, или аристократы, которые ищут приключений в кварталах для простолюдинов. Судя по тому, как Ильга, едва услышав их шаги, встала так, будто к драке готовилась — одно движение и будет боевая стойка, это аристократы, которых она встречала на королевском приёме.  
— День добрый, Роберт, — сказала она по-валдски. — Вы заболели? Или ваш спутник?  
— Вэл... То есть Валерий здоров... И я тоже. Мы слышали, что в школе для слепых был пожар. Вы не пострадали?  
— Сгорела библиотека. А это означает, что школу закроют, потому что у неё нет учебных материалов.  
Чуай-Дуй и Чань-Лянь посмотрели на Ильгу с удивлением: она говорила так, как будто хотела обвинить в поджоге Роберта.  
Роберт кивнул.  
— Я читал в прокламациях. К сожалению, ни союзнары, ни уравнители не написали, чем конкретно надо помочь школе.  
— Для начала — оплатить Эстер Лаори, директору школы, адвоката. Следователь обвиняет в поджоге её, хотя и ежу понятно, что она не стала бы губить собственное детище.  
— Школа застрахована? — спросил Валерий. В голосе явственно прозвучала враждебность.  
— На восстановление библиотеки этой страховки не хватит. А чтобы сбежать с деньгами, выгоднее и проще было выйти замуж за одного из тех купцов, которые ухаживают за сударыней Лаори. Кубышка супружника будет намного доступнее и богаче страховки.  
Валерий гневно вспыхнул, открыл рот для резкой отповеди, но Роберт опередил:  
— Можно нам школу посмотреть? Чтобы понять, какая нужна помощь.  
Мимика тех, кто ослеп с раннего детства, довольно скудна — они не видят как «говорят лицом» другие, а потому не учат этот язык и не используют. На лицах незрячих появляются только инстинктивные мимические движения, которые отражают самые основные чувства и переживания, да и то когда эмоциональный накал становится выше среднего. По той же причине даже идеально владеющие собой слепые не контролируют выражение лица — тот, кто никогда не корчил себе рожицы перед зеркалом, не знает, как сохранять бесстрастную физиономию или придать ей нужный вид.  
Ильга удивилась и растерялась. И это было видно по выражению лица, тогда как голос прозвучал спокойно и отстраняюще:  
— Школа слепых и глухих — не музей изящных искусств. Там нет ничего приятного взору. Если хотите помочь, просто пришлите деньги.  
Валерий насмешливо покривил губы: вид Ильги его позабавил. А Роберт сказал:  
— Школа, которая научила слепую настолько владеть оставшимися органами чувств, чтобы стать лекарем, необыкновенна. Посетить её весьма полезно и познавательно. Мне будет, что рассказать детям.  
— Сильный аргумент, — признала Ильга. — Что ж, сегодняшний приём у меня начинается вечером, поэтому покажу вам школу. Пойдёмте.  
Она попрощалась с коллегами и направилась к выходу.  
— Позвольте предложить вам руку, — прикоснулся к её пальцам Роберт.  
— В этом нет необходимости.  
Ильга уверенно дошла до стоянки извозчиков, подозвала одного из них, назвала адрес. Сделала приглашающий жест королю и Вэлтену:  
— Садитесь.  
Ильга села в коляску, не дожидаясь помощи мужчин — ей просто в голову это не пришло.  
Вэлтен удивился, а Гедрик нахмурился: он опять почувствовал себя лишним, ненужным, совсем как в их первой поездке.  
Правда, была ещё драка, в которой они действовали как напарники, но это не то воспоминание о женщине, которое хочет мужчина.  
Ехать до школы было около получаса, и Вэлтен, отчасти ради того, развеять дорожную скуку, отчасти из желания унизить Ильгу, завёл с ней разговор о новейших философских течениях. Ильга прекрасно их знала, умело анализировала идеи и сферы их применения.  
Вэлтен провоцировал её на крамольные высказывания, но Ильга лишь улыбнулась:  
— Не нужно столько хитростей, чтобы спросить меня о воззрениях на религию и власть. Я считаю, что полноценному государству необходимо отделить церковь от власти, чтобы религия не распространялась дальше молелен, а каждый гражданин должен получить право свободно и открыто исповедовать любую религию или не исповедовать никакой. В социальном отношении все граждане вне зависимости от пола, религии, национальности, возраста, происхождения, статуса и прочих признаков должны быть равны в правах и обязанностях. А глава государства, кем бы он, она или оно ни были, обязан отрабатывать своё содержание, которое получает через налоги, обеспечивая благо народа. Не может — пусть проваливает прочь. И разумеется, содержание, которое народ даёт властям, должно обеспечивать им нормальную жизнь на уровне середины среднего класса, но не позволять никакой роскоши.  
Вэлтен вспыхнул от ярости:  
— Вы осмеливаетесь говорить это в присутствии го... В присутствии того, кого сопровождаете?  
— Не вижу смысла лгать. Так или иначе, а ваш друг не оставит меня в живых.  
Гедрик возмущённо дёрнулся, но Ильга продолжила говорить так, как будто его и не было:  
— Арестовать или убить моих друзей он не рискнёт, потому что Аринделлу нужен малейший повод, чтобы восстать. А в Чиаль-тауне терпеть произвол не будут. Только не сейчас. Брата моего ваш друг не тронет, потому что его сначала надо найти, а пока подручные будут искать, Ольгерд покинет страну. Что касается меня, то я не просто врач, а мастер аку-практик. Прежде чем мной займётся палач, я успею не только покончить с собой, но прихватить в могилу парочку холуёв вашего друга. А моя смерть не оставит равнодушными моих друзей. Аринделл запылает не хуже геенны огненной. И отнюдь не из-за моей значимости. Здешним людям, как я уже говорила, нужен лишь самый малейший повод. Если он будет, то союзнары и уравнители, несмотря на всё своё стремление отсрочить аринделльское восстание до тех пор, пока поднимутся другие округа, не смогут удержать стихийный бунт. Корона его быстро подавит, но тут же запылают другие земли — восстания распространяются быстро и столь же быстро набирают силу. А ваш друг войдёт в историю как тот, кто не мог возбудить в женщинах желание и убивал их за это.  
На протяжении всей речи Ильги Вэлтен порывался оборвать её слова, но не признать их правоту не мог, и потому молчал. А Гедрик смотрел в пол, вздрагивал.  
— Неужели у меня нет ни одного шанса?  
— Вы женаты, — ответила Ильга. — Но даже будь вы холостяком, у нас нет ровным счётом ничего общего. А совокупление ради совокупления мне претит. Даже в одноразовом перепихоне должно быть что-то ещё кроме полового акта.  
Вэлтен смотрел на Ильгу с изумлением. Женщины всегда вожделели Гедрика. Обязаны были вожделеть!  
А Гедрик улыбнулся печально и сказал одними губами: «Проклятие сбылось».  
Пролётка остановилось у школы. Ильга вышла, сказала мужчинам «Идёмте» и пошла в здание.  
Вэлтен сжал Гедрику пальцы.  
— Ты всего лишь поверил в нелепые выдумки глупой истерички. Гед, слова Ровейны ничего не значат. Ты всегда так думал. Так почему ты зацепился за эти?  
— Потому что со мной говорила не Ровейна. Она слишком глупа и ничтожна для осмысленной речи, не говоря уже о проклятии. Это сама Небесная Владычица меня наказала.  
— Гед, это невозможно!  
— Видел бы ты Ровейну. Она сама на себя была не похожа.  
Гедрик подошёл к Ильге, спросил:  
— У вашей школы есть ученики из богатых семей. Неужели они все настолько жадны, что не могут восстановить библиотеку?  
— Книги, которые нужны нашей библиотеке, не продают в обычных магазинах. Их надо заказывать в специальной типографии, что очень дорого. И, скорее всего, заказывать надо будет за рубежом, потому что в Валденне ничтожно мало типографий для слепых, и потому очередь везде на год вперёд.  
— А свою типографию открыть?  
— Они все нерентабельны. Работают на госсубсидиях.  
Вэлтен вперил в Ильгу гневный взгляд.  
— И вы считаете, что налоги должны идти на них, а не на того, кто дарован Валденне в живые боги волей Небес?  
— Глас народа — глас Небес, — спокойно ответила Ильга. — Устройте референдум и узнаете. Но хотя бы для себя самого не подтасовывайте результат.  
Она вошла в здание.  
— Для начала я покажу вам умения. А после способы и методы, которыми их достигают.  
Ильга пошла по коридору к двери с надписью «Музей школы». Та же надпись повторялась брайлем на уровне метра от пола.  
На стенах музея были гравюры и барельефы, сделанные слепыми, фотографии танцев глухих и спектаклей жестового театра. По центру зала стояли скульптуры и несколько манекенов в современных и старинных платьях.  
— Линда, — обратилась Ильга к заведующей музеем, единственной его сотруднице, — Эльвира здесь?  
— Да.  
— Пригласи её. Пусть расскажет, как сшила платья. Я переведу.  
Женщина усмехнулась.  
— Сейчас схожу за ней.  
Когда заведующая ушла, Ильга подошла к Гедрику, прикоснулась к его к кисти, затем подняла её своей, повернула ладонью к себе.  
Ильга стала быстро прикасаться к ладони пальцами, а вслух говорила:  
— Это дактилология, система общения со слепоглухими. Каждое касание обозначает букву, пауза — пробел.  
Гедрик не слушал объяснений, он наслаждался прикосновениями. Но Ильга невнимание уловила мгновенно и отпустила его руку.  
— Вы хотите уйти?  
— Нет, — Гедрик сам прикоснулся к руке Ильги, повернул её кисть так, как она показывала. — Что делать дальше?  
Ильга взяла его за пальцы, стала ими писать у себя на ладони.  
— Если не знаете дактиля, то на ладони слепоглухого можно вот так писать печатные буквы плоского письма. Это называется д **е** рмографией, от слова «dérma», что значит «кожа». Точнее, в дермаграфии используются специальные буквы и знаки, но в нашей школе все научены понимать и обычный шрифт. И все знают дактиль и д **е** рмот — не только слепоглухие, но и зрячие, и слышащие. По правилам то, что говорится дактилем и дермотом, надо повторять вслух, если рядом с вами слышавший и вы сами способны к звуковой речи.  
Гедрик стал писать на ладони Ильги её имя.  
— Правильно, — подбодрила она, — только движения чётче. И быстрее, вас поймут.  
— Отвечать мне будут так же?  
— Да. Но учтите, что собеседник пишет обычные буквы, а вы видите их в зеркальном отображении. Надо мысленно переворачивать.  
Ильга стала писать на ладони Гедрика его имя.  
— Поняли?  
— М-м... Нужна тренировка. А учебники по дактилю и брайлю купить можно?  
— Плоскопечатные мы заказали в обычной типографии. Если их уже привезли, то можете купить.  
Ильга подошла к одной из картин.  
— Вэлтен, вы знаток Небесных Свитков. Узнаёте стих?  
— Хотите сказать, что вы не читаете Небесных Свитков?  
— Этот стих знаю. Но вы поняли, какой это стих?  
Гедрик подошёл к ним, посмотрел на картину. Кусок тёмно-серого, как мокрый асфальт, гипсокартона размером метр на метр, на нём толстыми шлепками и мазками чего-то, похожего на белую штукатурку, нарисована скала, на которую карабкаются люди. У подножия скалы и на ней самой бушевала буря, срывала с людей одежду, сбрасывала их вниз. Но они лезли, карабкались на вершину — ничтожные, слабые фигурки, из последних сил они стремились туда, где были покой, тишина и простор. Падали, поднимались, лезли вновь. И некоторые достигли плато, тянули за собой других.  
Отчаяние, борьба, ярость и надежда. Странное сочетание.  
— Я не представляю, какой стих можно проиллюстрировать так, — сказал Гедрик.  
Ильга улыбнулась и продекламировала:  
— «Ты блуждаешь во тьме и падаешь, разбивая в кровь тело. Ты зажигаешь фонари, но свет их не виден тебе, и ты ещё глубже уходишь во тьму. Но воссияет огонь веры твоей и приведёт тебя к свету». Иначе говоря — поверь в себя, и всё получится.  
— Это ересь! — взъярился Вэлтен.  
— А я хочу купить эту картину, — сказал Гедрик. — Это ведь не музей в полном смысле слова, а больше арт-салон? Сколько стоит это панно? Десять тысяч хватит? Ладно, пятнадцать, но это последняя цена! За работу художника без известного имени больше не даст никто.  
— Надо спросить художника, — неуверенно ответила Ильга. — Картину дарили не для того, чтобы ею торговали.  
— Сударыня, если вы кому-то сделали подарок, то будете ли осуждать этого человека, если в случае нужды он продаст ваш дар?  
— У художников другой взгляд на мир. Здесь картину видят много людей. А в частной коллекции её увидит только владелец.  
Гедрик прикоснулся к картине.  
— Она объёмная. Выступает каждый штрих. И она покрыта каким-то моющимся прозрачным лаком. Это чтобы её могли посмотреть руками, так?  
— Да.  
— Это я понимаю... Но кто подобрал оттенки серого и белого? Они идеальны как друг для друга, так и для сюжета.  
Ильга улыбнулась.  
— Это сделал сам художник. Точнее, он назвал цвета и оттенки материалов, а ассистент принёс требуемое.  
— Но как?! Тут написано, что он слеп от рождения. Откуда ему знать, что такое цвет?  
— Сейчас придёт Эльвира. Она объяснит лучше. Пока посмотрите другие работы.  
Вскоре в зал вошла Линда с миниатюрной блондинкой лет восемнадцати, одетой в светло-голубое платье изысканного и элегантного кроя. Волосы уложены кокетливыми локонами, глаза скрыты за новомодной новинкой — тёмными очками в овальной оправе.  
Линда подвела девушку к Ильге. Та прикоснулась к руке девушки, затем слегка подтолкнула кисть верх. Девушка поставила ладонь для разговора.  
— Эти судари, — вслух произнесла Ильга то, что говорила дактилем, — спрашивают, как научить слепого от рождения пользоваться цветом. В их городе нет школы. Я называю им твоё имя — Эльвира Ко **о** рнен — и представляю как модельера.  
Эльвира взяла руку Ильги и стала отвечать. Ильга переводила:  
— Сколько лет вашей слепой?  
— Э-э... Семь, — сказал Гедрик.  
— Пять, — усложнил задачу заинтересовавшийся Вэлтен.  
— Говорить об абстрактных вещах с пятилетним ребёнком ещё рано, а в шесть с половиной самое то. Идите сюда. Посмотрите руками это платье. Закройте глаза и посмотрите.  
Мужчины переглянулись, синхронно пожали плечами и подчинились. Эльвира нашла их руки, стала направлять, показывала, как надо смотреть. Затем через Ильгу сказала:  
— Это строгий официальный наряд с жёсткими линиями. А рядом, на два часа от вас неформальное платье с лёгкими и летящими линиями. Для первого нужен насыщенный и тёмный цвет, для второго — светлый и бледный. Вспомните еду, у который такой цвет.  
— Еду? — не понял Гедрик. Эльвира подсказала:  
— Малина, свёкла, вишня тёмные и насыщенные. Шоколад без молока. Инжир и сливы. Листва деревьев в середине лета. Слепой не видит их цвет, но знает вкус и запах, ощущение жаркого неподвижного воздуха в летний полдень и как приятно прятаться от жары среди деревьев. Какое ощущение лучше всего подойдёт к первому платью?  
Мужчины замялись.  
— Им трудно, — сказала Ильга. — Дай задание проще.  
— Какого цвета лисица? — спросила Эльвира. — Зрячие говорят «рыжая». А я спрошу «Рыжая как морковь, как мандарин или как тыква»?  
Вэлтен азартно сверкнул глазами, он начал понимать принцип:  
— Мандарин! Лиса хитрая и умная: она может быть злой и жестокой, как горькая шкурка, а может нежной и ласковой как сладкая мякоть. Но лиса всегда красивая, похожа на дразнящий аромат мандарина. А то лёгкое платье... Оно как первый луч рассвета в начале весны — ещё не тепло, но уже и не холодно, ночной ветерок сменился утренним, более свежим и мягким, такой воздух сам скользит в лёгкие, пахнет набухающими почками деревьев. Но солнце ещё не вошло в силу настоящего утра, его лучи пока не чувствуются.  
— Правильно! — обрадовалась его сообразительности Эльвира. — А если вам предлагают отделать комнату в фисташковых тонах?  
— Фисташки вкусные, но суховатые. Надо что-то добавить. Если это комната женщины, то я посоветую взять персик или ананас, нарезанный тонкими ломтиками, взбитых сливок и немного киви. Если же комната принадлежит мужчине, то фисташки будут солёные, и к ним нужно тёмное и светлое пиво с плотной пеной, в запотевших кружках, тяжёлых, широких.  
Эльвира засмеялась.  
— Вы научились. Только детям не говорите про пиво. Для них есть горячий и холодный квас.  
— Это я понимаю. Но управлять цветом, да ещё так виртуозно, основываясь только на вкусе, запахе и тактильных ощущениях — это невероятно. Похоже на волшебство.  
— Только если рядом зрячий, который скажет, что у снега и неба по двадцать семь оттенков и даст ощутить их все, попутно читая их названия в каталоге колеров.  
— Боюсь, это вам надо учить зрячих. Мне и в голову не пришло бы заметить, что у синего неба, в зависимости от времени года и погоды, может быть двадцать семь оттенков.  
Вэлтен немного подумал и спросил:  
— А как быть с золотом и серебром? Их цвета уникальны. А металлы на ощупь одинаковы.  
— Не все. Есть полированный металл, пористый, матовый... Всякий. А золото жёлтое, серебро серое. Вот вы мне и скажите, какое в конкретном случае жёлтое и какое серое.  
— Хитр **о** , — со смесью восхищения и удивления сказал Вэлтен. — А наряды вы тоже сами шили? Иначе они не были бы в музее. Но как у вас это получается?  
— Идите сюда.  
Эльвира подошла к одной из витрин.  
— Вот тут есть прибор для рельефного рисования. Я делаю на таком эскиз модели. После с помощью специальной линейки с выпуклыми делениями делаю чертёж выкройки в размере одна четвёртая от натурального. Моя помощница переносит его на бумагу в натуральную величину, вырезает детали. Я проверяю их специальным сантиметром для слепых, на котором деления и цифры рельефные. Затем помощница раскладывает полученные детали на ткани, выкраивает. Если надо, помечает нашивкой лицевую и изнаночную сторону ткани, и я могу шить. Сам процесс шитья не требует глаз. Нужны только умелые руки. То же самое касается вязания и некоторых видов вышивки.  
— Невероятно! — охнул Вэлтен.  
— А теперь, — вмешалась Ильга, которая до сих пор лишь переводила слова Эльвиры, — я покажу вам как учатся танцевать глухие.  
— И зачем нам это? — немедленно ощетинился Вэлтен.  
— Предпочитаете изучать результаты работы школы по табелям?  
— Я вообще не собираюсь их изучать!  
— Тогда зачем вы здесь? — жёстко спросила Ильга.  
— Я буду рад посмотреть танцы, — подошёл к ней Гедрик. — Логика подсказывает, что если глухой научился танцевать, то всему остальному, что нужно для жизни и работы, тем более научится.  
— Так и есть. Танец — это как самая верхняя вишенка на торте. Можно и без неё, но с ней эффектнее.  
— Тогда передайте сударыне Эльвире моё восхищение, и пойдём в танцкласс.  
Вэлтен сжал плечо Гедрика.  
— У нас много дел. У тебя много дел. Ты уже убедился, что школа полезна, поэтому тебе лучше пойти домой и перевести на её банковский счёт пожертвование.  
Эльвира вежливо поблагодарила за внимание и увела Линду по каким-то школьным делам.  
— Я иду смотреть танцкласс, — решил Гедрик. — Сударыня, — подошёл он к Ильге, — вы обещали меня проводить.  
— Зачем? — зло рыкнул Вэлтен. — Тапёршу подменять, пока она носик пудрить бегает?  
— Да хотя бы! Опытные сотрудники нужны на восстановительных работах, а ерунду могут делать общественные помощники.  
— Вы это серьёзно? — недоверчиво сказала Ильга. — Вы действительно знаете музыкальную грамоту?  
— Грамоту знает, — ответил Вэлтен. — Но я не советую слушать, как он играет. При всём почтении к государю, но, сударыня, если у вас есть хотя бы легчайший намёк на музыкальный слух, выдержать его музицирование дольше минуты невозможно.  
— Музицировать и не нужно. Как и петь. Надо всего лишь вслух читать нотную запись.  
— Как это? — не понял Гедрик.  
— Называть ноты, длительность, знаки альтерации. А мы будем писать всё это брайлем.  
— Писать?  
— Нотная часть библиотеки тоже сгорела. Завуч по музработе купила плоскопечатные учебники и сборники произведений. Теперь их надо переписать в брайле. Для этого зрячий и, по возможности, говорящий, диктует, а мы — педсостав и ученики старших классов — печатаем на специальных машинках. Некоторые зрячие читают и печатают ноты сами. Но дело всё равно движется медленно.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я диктовал вам ноты? — поразился Гедрик.  
— Вы спрашивали, какая помощь нужна школе. Я говорю, что надо срочно восстановить хотя бы минимальную часть учебников, которая позволит уберечь школу от закрытия. В типографии их заказать невозможно. Но нам купили пять машинок. В дополнение к тем, что уже были, это дало школе шанс. А я очень быстро печатаю. Нужен только чтец. У нас не хватает знающих музыкальную грамоту.  
— Почему вам должен помогать король, а не ваш брат? — возмутился Вэлтен. — Он получил дворянское воспитание, а значит и ноты читать умеет.  
— Его нет в городе. И я не знаю, куда он уехал и когда вернётся.  
— А почему остались вы? — спросил Гедрик.  
— Перспектива стать первой женщиной в Валденне, которая добилась официального признания её врачебного искусства, стоит того, чтобы рискнуть жизнью.  
Гедрик опустил голову. Ильга каждый раз потрясала и удивляла, он не мог понять эту женщину, предсказать её поступки. Гедрик не понимал весь мир, в котором оказался. Но ещё больше не понимал, почему Ильга предпочитает этот мир роскоши и славе Эльмирена.  
— Сударыня, я хочу помочь вам. Где вы печатаете книги?  
— Идёмте.  
Ильга прикоснулась к ребру его кисти, обозначая контакт, затем подняла её своей так, что ладонь Гедрика свободно лежала на её кисти. Так предлагают руку для помощи слепым. У Ильги движение было машинальным, она не представляла, что взрослого человека можно провожать как-то иначе. Ильга повела Гедрика к дверям музея, затем по коридору.  
Гедрика захлестнуло невозможное, невероятное ощущение — как будто сбылась давняя, забытая, но, как оказалось, всегда готовая вернуться детская мечта: прекрасная фея ведёт его в волшебную сказку. Чувство сбывшейся мечты оказалось настолько сильным, что Гедрик не смог молчать.  
— Сударыня, вы знаете легенду о рыцаре Толим **у** ре?  
— Он был отважным воином, слагал прекрасные стихи и пел их, играя на лютне. Спас Радужного Дракона, покровителя Валденны. За этот подвиг королева фей Д **и** рна устроила пир в честь Толимура и прислала фею-фрейлину, чтобы та провела его по Хрустальному Мосту во Дворец Луны и Солнца. В дальнейшем Толимур стал мужем Дирны. Вас интересует, были ли в библиотеке книги о Толимуре? Были.  
— Нет. Я не о том. Сейчас... Только не смейтесь, сударыня. У меня ощущение, что меня ведёт сама королева Дирна в свой мир чудес.  
— Здесь нет чудес, сударь. И я не королева, а врач. Вы же не рыцарь и женаты. Внимание, сейчас повернём направо, и будет лестница. Высота ступенек двадцать сантиметров, глубина тридцать, ширина полтора метра.  
— Я вижу, сударыня.  
Ильга убрала руку.  
— Извините, привычка.  
Гедрик прикусил губу как от боли. Без прикосновения к руке Ильги стало пусто и холодно. «Какой чёрт тебя за язык тянул?!» — рыкнул он на себя мысленно.  
Ильга привела их на второй этаж, в просторную комнату с надписью «Печатная мастерская». В комнате стояли три ряда столов с машинками, по четыре в каждом. За машинками сидели мужчины и женщины — кто-то печатал, глядя в книгу, другим диктовали вслух, а одной девушке дактилем.  
К Ильге подошла пожилая дама. Ильга сказала:  
— Это Татьяна Дервич, старшая машинистка. Это Роберт и Валерий. Проездом из Эльмирена в Рагжен, хотят попробовать себя в качестве общественных помощников. Знают нотную грамоту. Поэтому один подиктует мне, другой ещё кому-нибудь. Кого мне подменить?  
— Розетту, она давно уже за машинкой. Сейчас закончит лист, и садись допечатывать её сборник экзерсисов. Седьмая машинка. А вы, молодые люди, идите сюда, я покажу вам как диктовать ноты. Для брайля это делается немного иначе, чем для плоского письма.  
Татьяна показала им страницу с ноктюрном.  
— Называете автора, название произведения, характер исполнения — allargando, con fuoco и тому подобное. После называете размер — две четверти, три четверти и прочее — и тональность — ре-мажор, соль-минор и так далее. Музыкальных ключей в брайле нет, есть буквенно-цифровые обозначения октав. Поэтому сначала говорите октаву — большая, малая, первая, вторая и прочее, затем знак альтерации — тенуто, акцент, скатто, бекар, диез, бемоль или что там будет, затем длительность ноты и только после этого саму ноту. Если есть знак лиги, крещендо, диминуэндо и прочего, то говорите «начало лиги» и описание ноты, с которой она начинается. В конце — описание ноты и «конец лиги». Ноты должны быть в знаках начала и конца лиги как цитата в кавычках. Если лиг несколько и начинаются они друг в друге, то говорите «начало первой лиги, второй, третьей, десятой» и тому подобное, а после «конец первой лиги, второй». То же самое со всеми пометками на несколько нот. Не забывайте называть тактовые черты. В аккордах и арпеджио говорите «начало аккорда», даёте описание нот, «конец аккорда». На двойном нотном стане первый — ноты правой руки, второй — левой. Сначала диктуете правую руку, после левую. В вокальных нотах сначала ноты, после текст песни. Всё понятно?  
— Да, — неуверенно ответил Гедрик.  
— Тогда один к Роджеру за десятый стол, другой к Ильге за седьмой.  
Татьяна вернулась за свою машинку, стала печатать.  
— Как терпеть этот грохот? — возмутился Вэлтен. — Мы тут сами оглохнем.  
— Не нравится — иди в отель, — буркнул Гедрик и пошёл к Ильге. Вэлтен попытался оттеснить его к Роджеру, но Гедрик сел рядом с Ильгой. Глухонемая Розетта пальчиком показала ему, откуда начинать диктовку, и ушла. Гедрик начал читать.  
Диктовать было сложно, точнее — непривычно, Гедрик поначалу путался в порядке произнесения, один лист оказался испорчен.  
Но вскоре Гедрик освоился. В совместной работе было нечто магическое — недоступная и закрытая Ильга стала приветливой и мягкой, тепло улыбалась. И впервые за всё время она отнеслась к Гедрику хотя бы с небольшим, но уважением. Он стал для неё достойным человеком. И, к изумлению Гедрика, это согрело его самолюбие. Впервые Гедрик был интересен и важен сам по себе, не скрывая при этом, что он король. Для Ильги титулы не имели значения. И если раньше это приводило Гедрика в бешенство, то сегодня он почувствовал себя польщённым. Все ценили его только за корону. Даже Вэлтен, ближайший друг с тех лет, когда оба учились держаться на деревянных лошадках, видел в нём сначала наследника престола и короля, и лишь после этого человека. А с Ильгой всё было наоборот. И это цепляло. Сильно цепляло, крепко. «Без короны я стану никем и ничем для всего мира, но только не для Ильги. Она другая. Я для неё — это я».  
Гедрик читал три часа. В горле быстро пересыхало, уставал язык. Но Гедрик пил воду, отдыхал — Ильга показала дыхательные упражнения — и продолжал читать. Когда были переписаны оставшиеся произведения, Ильга улыбнулась:  
— Вы помогли школе. Спасибо.  
— Вам спасибо. Вы открыли мне новый мир, фея. И он потрясает.  
К Гедрику подошла рыжеволосая кареглазая девушка, ровесница Ильги, заговорила жестовой речью.  
— Я не знаю вашего языка, — смутился Гедрик.  
Ильга сказала:  
— Это Алиса Керр **е** н, магистр экономики. Училась здесь вольнослушателем, а диплом получила в Альвирре. Их университеты охотно дипломируют тех, кому запрещает учиться Валденна. Алиса глухонемая, но хорошо читает по губам, а я переведу вам дактиль. Это Роберт из...  
Алиса схватила Ильгу за руку и стала что-то говорить на дактиле. Та ответила тем же. Гедрик нахмурился — речь явно шла о нём, и говорились не комплименты.  
Алиса опять что-то сказала Ильге.  
— Время вечернего чая, — сказала Ильга вслух. — Мы с Алисой приглашаем вас, Роберт, и вашего друга. Алиса неоднократно видела ваши фотографии.  
Гедрик охнул. Ещё никто не узнавал его в гриме. Алиса торжествующе улыбнулась, а Ильга сказала:  
— Когда теряешь какое-то из познавательных чувств, остальные многократно усиливаются. Иначе нам не выжить. Глаза глухих видят намного лучше, чем у обычных людей.  
— Ваше приглашение честь для нас, — Гедрик слегка поклонился девушкам и крикнул: — Валерий! Дамы пригласили нас на чай. Заканчивай строку и передай кому-нибудь книжку.  
Вэлтен нахмурился, но подчинился. Гедрик представил ему Алису и шепнул другу на ухо:  
— Она узнала нас.  
Вэлтен глянул на него изумлённо, гневно на Алису, но, получив пинок в лодыжку от короля, поклонился девушке.  
— Позвольте предложить вам руку, сударыня.  
Мужчины повели девушек из комнаты.  
Кафе оказалось шумным, но уютным, с небольшими отдельными кабинетиками вокруг холла.  
— Итак, — написала Алиса в блокнотике, — какие намерения у вашего величества в отношении моей лучшей подруги? Судя по тому, что она пыталась представить меня обычной знакомой, её доверия вы не получили.  
Гедрик шевельнул желваками.  
— Пока я не удостоен этой чести, но приложу все усилия, чтобы добиться её.  
Ильга прикоснулась к руке Алисы, чтобы привлечь её взгляд и сказала вслух:  
— Алиса, что ты ему написала?  
Та взяла руку Ильги и сказала дактилем:  
— Король смотрит на тебя как голодный кот на сметану. Но ты не спишь с женатыми. Поэтому я хочу знать, что он не причинит тебе вреда, когда ты скажешь ему «нет».  
Ильга ответила так же:  
— Ты понимаешь, что подставила себя под удар? У тебя нет нижнего города, который поднимет восстание, окажись ты в тюрьме. А Гедрик не простит неповиновения.  
— Я не дура, Илли. И когда узнала, что король едет в Рагжен, приготовила ему сюрприз. Хотела подарить его союзнарам, но тебе он нужнее. А сейчас я ему объясню, что моя подруга не для его кобеляжа.  
Алиса отпустила руку Ильги и снова взяла блокнотик.  
— Вы получите Ильгу в свою постель только после того, как расторгните брак с Ровейной. И потеряете в ту минуту, когда объявите о новой женитьбе. А не жениться король не может. Как, впрочем, и развестись, если королева способна рожать. Ровейна принесла вам двух сыновей и дочь. Возвращайтесь к придворным дамам, ваше величество. В нашем мире вам места нет.  
— Вы смеете мне указывать?! — взъярился Гедрик.  
Алиса передала через Ильгу:  
— Выбирайте, ваше величество — вы или вернёте Аринделлу десять миллионов, или украдёте их. Учитывая, что недельное жалование в тридцать пять лийров считается приличным заработком, ваш поступок определит судьбу короны.  
— Какие десять миллионов?! — не поверил Гедрик.  
— Сравните публичные финансовые отчёты округа со сводками бирж и аукционов за последние пять лет и поймёте, какие десять миллионов.  
— Твои ревизоры, Гедрик, — сказал Вэлтен, — крайне нерадивы. Они не знают или не хотят знать новых методов контроля.  
— Почему ты ей веришь? — возмутился Гедрик.  
— Такими вещами не блефуют. Особенно в **о** круге, который готов вспыхнуть от малейшей искры.  
Гедрик немного подумал.  
— Кем вы работаете, доанна Алиса?  
Та гневно сверкнула глазами и написала:  
— Я не доанна! Моя мать крестьянка, отец пекарь, и я горжусь этим!  
Гедрик поднял руки и слегка поклонился:  
— Прошу прощения. Но всё же назовите свою профессию, сударыня.  
Алиса ответила через Ильгу:  
— Я владелица аудиторской конторы. Все купцы и заводчики, от мелкого лавочника и ремесленника до главы синдиката, очень не любят, когда управляющие и приказчики их обворовывают.  
— Рискованная работа.  
— Я люблю риск. И охоту.  
Вэлтен посмотрел на неё с интересом:  
— И как часто нанимают женщину?  
— Гораздо чаще, чем вы думаете.  
— И никто не говорит, что ваше место на кухне? — усомнился Вэлтен.  
— Редко. И что самое забавное, гораздо чаще это делают женщины, чем мужчины. Зачастую худший враг женщин — это они сами.  
Вэлтен едва заметно улыбнулся. Алиса, сама того не заметив, дала ему оружие против суфражисток.  
— Коронные ревизоры ленивы, — сказал он. — Но если я лично заставлю их работать так, как надо, найдут украденное. Но на это нужно время. А у вас есть готовые результаты, которые король должен получить до того, как аналогичное расследование проведут союзнары, уравнители и, возможно, деклараторы. По последним сводкам, они быстро набирают силу. Три партии — это очень жёсткая конкуренция. Следовательно, втрое больше нападок на трон. Но король лишит своих врагов многих достижений, если сам обнаружит и накажет воров. А цена материалов — Гедрик забывает о том, что на свете есть Ильга Денн?  
— Нет. Король даст клятву перед Небесным Престолом, что не только забудет о нас с Ильгой, но и откажется от мести нам и нашим близким.  
Вэлтен глянул на Ильгу, которая добросовестно переводила слова Алисы, затем на побледневшего короля и кивнул.  
— Это хорошая сделка, Гедрик. Очень выгодная.  
Гедрик смотрел на Ильгу.  
— Вы тоже так считаете, сударыня ар-Денн?  
— До сих пор вы были очень плохим королём, ваше величество. Но сейчас можете позаботиться о Валденне так, как требует от вас долг государя. Народу нужен тот, кто защитит его от произвола и не будет ограничивать в праве на достойную жизнь. Если это окажется король, антиправительственные партии сами исчезнут за ненадобностью.  
Гедрик горько улыбнулся, кивнул.  
— Ничего другого мне и не остаётся. Но я прошу вас о прощании. Один-единственный танец. После него я уйду, и никогда больше не коснусь вашей жизни.  
— Зачем истязать себя, ваше величество? Если вы просто уйдёте сейчас, боли будет намного меньше.  
— Значит вы верите в истинность моих чувств? — обрадовался Гедрик.  
— Отрицать то, что вы чувствуете сильное желание трахнуть меня, было бы бессмысленно. Но желание секса, каким сильным оно ни было бы, ещё не любовь.  
Гедрик покачал головой.  
— Вы так безжалостны.  
— Ваше величество, вы дали клятву королеве Ровейне любить её и хранить ей верность до конца вашей жизни. Но вы многократно нарушали эту клятву. Глупо верить клятвопреступнику.  
— Я не давал ей клятву! — вскочил Гедрик. — Это была коммерческая сделка — мне нужны были наследники, Ровейна хотела титул и содержание королевы. Престолонаследник обязан жениться через месяц после совершеннолетия, которое в королевской фамилии наступает в восемнадцать. Невесту выбирал мой отец. Ровейну я впервые увидел на венчании. И знаете, сударыня, я не изменил своей возлюбленной, о наличии которой прекрасно знала Ровейна. Наследника королева зачала посредством спринцовки.  
— А почему вы не женились на возлюбленной? — одновременно спросили Ильга и Алиса, одна словами, другая жестами.  
Вэлтен и Гедрик посмотрели на них как на идиоток. Вэлтен пояснил снисходительно:  
— Сыновья и братья короля не женятся на придворных. Иначе говоря, на служанках, пусть и благородного происхождения. Наследников королевского рода зачинают только с супругами особой крови, которые специально предназначены Небом для этой чести.  
— И конечно же Небо в лице королей никогда не удосужилось спросить самих невест, кого они хотят в мужья, — ядовито сказала Ильга. — А женихи покорно позволяли превращать себя в племенной скот, и как положено скотам, насиловали невест.  
Гедрик рванулся дать Ильге пощёчину, но та верно истолковала звук его движения или ждала удара и уклонилась. А руку короля перехватила Алиса. Хватка у неё была стальная и умелая, магистром рыжая красавица оказалась не только в экономике, но и в боевых искусствах.  
Алиса отшвырнула руку короля и прикоснулась к плечу Ильги.  
— Пойдём отсюда, Алиса, — сказала та. — С короной и правда нельзя ни о чём договориться.  
Девушки шагнули к выходу.  
— Постойте, — сказал Вэлтен. — Клянусь перед Небесным Престолом честью герцогов ле-Унфилье, что корона забудет навсегда о вас, ваших родственниках и друзьях. Если мне не удастся уговорить государя отказаться от преследования и мести, то я помогу вам, вашим семьям и друзьям получить убежище в Альвирре. Взамен я должен через два часа получить все доказательства казнокрадства в Аринделле.  
Алиса вопросительно прикоснулась к руке Ильги.  
Та немного подумала и сказала:  
— Вэлтен ле-Унфилье единственный человек в Эльмирене, кто заботится о Валденне. Пусть он и ошибается в том, что является злом, а что благом, но намерения у него искренние. Это не отрицают ни союзнары, ни уравнители. И никто никогда, даже самые ярые республиканцы, не упрекнул Вэлтена ле-Унфилье в том, что он нарушил своё слово.  
Алиса взяла руку Ильги:  
— Скажи, что я сейчас же пришлю в отель «Фелиция» на его имя свои расчёты.  
Ильга перевела, сделала книксен и ушла вместе с Алисой.  
Гедрик отрешённо смотрел в пространство.  
— Вэл, неужели я действительно так мало стою? Всего лишь племенной скот, который нужен только для того, чтобы было кого посадить на трон. И не потому что в этом есть необходимость, а потому, что привычный за давностью лет ритуал, который людям просто лень отменить.  
— Мой государь...  
— Постой. Вэл, я любил Ивонну. Очень любил. Ни с кем после я не был так счастлив, как с ней.  
— Она была на восемь лет старше тебя! И была разведёнкой с двумя детьми! Шлюха, которая нарушила супружеский долг, бросив мужа, и которая попала ко двору через постель трёх любовников! Она легла под тебя ради престижа и денег, а после сбежала в Альвирру.  
— Не смей называть её шлюхой! Ивонна ушла, потому что любила меня и хотела настоящей любви в ответ, а я точно так же не оправдал её надежд, как и те, с кем она пыталась построить счастье после развода. Она не хотела корону, ей нужен был мужчина!  
— Мужа своего она тоже любила, — саркастично ответил Вэлтен. — Так любила, что аж развелась.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он был подонком, а брак их — сделкой между мужем и отцом, которые использовали Ивонну как разменную монету. Но она честно следовала лжи, которую ей внушали, и пыталась полюбить мужа. На её счастье, Ивонна смогла осознать обман и набраться смелости, чтобы расторгнуть брак. Она была отважной и честной женщиной, которая дважды бросила трусов, продавших себя. Если бы Ивонна хотела власти и денег, она не ушла бы тогда, когда я осыпал её дарами и готов был весь свой двор обустроить по её слову. Нет, она искала только любви. Но не нашла её со мной. Потому и бросила. И знаешь, в Альвирре она быстро вышла замуж. И счастлива в браке. Я вчера получил об этом точные сведения.  
— Гед, ты сошёл с ума... Эта слепая ведьма околдовала тебя.  
— И при этом сбежала от меня со всех ног! Вэл, какой смысл привораживать, если привороженным не пользоваться? — Гедрик горько рассмеялся: — Я годен только для придворных кукол и кабацких шлюх. Ровейна знала, как проклинать.  
— Это ты придумал себе, что проклятие Ровейны что-то значит! И придумал себе любовь к первой встречной суфражистке. Гед, это всё фантазии. На самом деле нет ни проклятия, ни влечения!  
Из холла кафе донёсся крик Ильги:  
— Вызывайте полицию!  
Гедрик рванулся к ней.  
— Что случилось?  
— Так ты мужика привечала! — вопил высокий лощёный красавец. — По кабакам с ним таскаешься, шлюха! Спишь с кем ни попадя и целку из себя корчишь!  
— Даже если Алиса переспит со всем мужским населением Валденны, — с холодным и жёстким спокойствием ответила Ильга, — это не обязывает её спать с тобой. Только она решает, какого мужчину приблизить, а какого прогнать. Ты изгнан.  
— Ты будешь моей, тварь! — рванулся к Алисе хлыщ. — Ни одна шлюха не смеет мне отказывать!  
Алиса влепила ему сумочкой по физиономии, причём не по-женски, заполошно и бесполезно, а использовала её на манер нунчака или моргеншерна. По лицу агрессора побежала кровь из разбитого носа.  
— Убью, гнида! — зарычал хлыщ, но вторая атака тоже не получилась, Ильга сделала ему подсечку тростью.  
Гедрик сгрёб хлыща за шиворот и поволок на улицу.  
— Где здесь уличный патруль, дамы? Или хотя бы будка околоточного?  
Хлыщ поливал Гедрика и Алису отборным матом, пытался вырваться. Гедрик на секунду его отпустил и тут же ударил в челюсть. Хлыщ рухнул на асфальт и завыл от боли.  
— Теперь он долго молчать будет, — удовлетворённо сказал Гедрик. — Сударыня Ильга, этот... нехороший человек давно докучал вашей подруге?  
— Неделю. Алиса отвергла его сразу, но он не захотел это понимать.  
— Зато сейчас уяснит.  
— К сожалению, нет, сударь. Не существует закона, который защищает женщин от домогательств. Даже насильник может избежать наказания, если женится на жертве. А вот вы теперь преступник, потому что ударили человека.  
Гедрик на мгновение растерялся, но тут же довольно улыбнулся.  
— Я впервые рад тому, что Вэл такой перестраховщик.  
Гедрик переливчато, по-разбойничьи свистнул, и к нему подошли двое крепких мужчин в неприметной одежде. Он показал им на хлыща и подошёл к Ильге, сказал тихо, чтобы не слышали зеваки:  
— Вэл устраивает так, что нас на тайной прогулке сопровождают. — Он обернулся к другу и сказал так же тихо: — Вэл, вели своим людям посторожить этот кусок дерьма, пока я буду вершить закон и восстанавливать справедливость. — И снова Ильге: — Сударыня, я не особо искусен в эпистолярном творчестве, а вы любите читать. Значит, и пишите хорошо. Не поможете мне составить указ, который защитит женщин от чрезмерно ретивых поклонников?  
Ильга растерялась.  
— Вы шутите?  
— Нисколько. Я действительно хочу издать указ о защите женщин от домогательств. Вы поможете мне составить его так, чтобы ни один похотливый гад не мог от него увернуться?  
— Ну... Да, — решительно сказала Ильга. — Если вы это всерьёз.  
— Идёмте в кабинет. Разумеется, я приглашаю и вашу подругу, чтобы она подтвердила, что в указе будет написано именно то, что я обещал.  
Алиса следила за разговором по губам, кивнула королю и погладила по пальцам Ильгу. Гедрик сказал:  
— В кафе обычно дают бумагу для писем, карандаш и чернильницу с пером.  
— Я закажу, — ответил Вэлтен. — Указ будет опубликован в вечерних новостях.

* * *

Виконт ле-Триаль шлёпнул рукой по свежей газете.  
— Это абсурд! Король не мог издать такой указ!  
Барон ле-Кардук пожал плечами.  
— Суфражистки будут в восторге. Антиправительственные партии потеряют несколько очков влияния. Ничтожным усилием король завоевал очень многое.  
— Вы не понимаете? Теперь я не могу выдать мою племянницу замуж, потому что она получила право обвинить меня в том, что я принуждаю её к сексу. Пусть и не со мной, а с другим мужчиной, но принуждаю. А поскольку ей нет двадцати одного, то я буду отвечать ещё и за растление малолетней.  
— Брак не принуждение к сексу, — возразил Кардук.  
— Прочтите внимательнее. Отныне любой, кто потребует от женщины плотской близости любым из возможных способов вопреки её прямому согласию, является преступником. Даже муж не может взять от жены то, что принадлежит ему по праву, не попросив её об этом. Изнасиловавший теперь обязательно идёт на каторгу, а честь поруганной женщины возмещается деньгами, которые он ей платит. От трети до половины всего имущества. Плата за домогательство намного скромнее, но тоже весьма солидна.  
Триаль скомкал газету и отшвырнул прочь.  
— Эта мелкая сучка может отсудить у меня не меньше ста тысяч, заикнись я о браке!  
— Но хватит ли у неё для этого смелости? — фыркнул Кардук. — А если вы запрёте её в доме, то судиться с вами будет затруднительно.  
— При условии, что она не передаст в полицию письмо о том, что я запер её ради домогательств. Радуйтесь, что у вас нет дочерей.  
Кардук зло хохотнул.  
— Зато подопечная была. По-вашему, почему я не женил сына на наследнице графского титула?  
Триаль сделал вид, что не заметил слова «наследница» применительно к Ильге, которая получала титул, только если её брат умер бы бездетным.  
«Впрочем, — подумал Триаль, — за Кардуками и без меня следило множество глаз. Титул слишком лакомая добыча, поэтому смерть младших ар-Деннов привела бы барона с женой на виселицу. Афера с векселями надёжнее».  
Он положил на стол патент на должность мирск **о** го соборохранителя.  
— Ваше назначение, барон.  
Кардук положил на стол написанную от руки печатными буквами прокламацию.  
— Ваш компромат, виконт.  
Кардук взял патент.  
— Это хорошая сделка. Но я могу предложить вам ещё лучшую. Ильга написала вторую прокламацию, и у меня есть её подлинник. Речь идёт о поджоге школы для калек, и чёртова девка не стесняется в выражениях, понося обычаи и законы Валденны. Король, ослеплённый похотью, может простить одну прокламацию. Но две — это приговор не только ей, но и Ольгерду, как члену семьи врага короны.  
— Цена? — спокойно проговорил Триаль.  
— Мой сын будет вашим заместителем, когда вы получите пост мэра, и станет церемониймейстером сейчас.  
Триаль задумался. «Как ни крути, а сотрудничать с Кардуком выгоднее, чем воевать. Он хочет в Эльмирен, я под это дело получу незаметную, но доходную должность в Цегревеле. А учитывая, что выжить в Эльмирене сложнее, чем в клетке с крысами, я скоро останусь без компаньона».  
— Я возьму вашего сына в свою свиту. Завтра утром пусть приступает к обязанностям.  
Кардук усмехнулся и положил на стол вторую прокламацию.

* * *

Алиса холодно смотрела на мужчину, который сидел в кресле для посетителей в её кабинете.  
— Мой сын уедет в деревню, — сказал мужчина.  
Алиса ответила жестами, а её секретарша перевела:  
— Чтобы насиловать крестьянок?  
— Монастырь, — быстро сказал мужчина. — Он на полгода поедет в монастырь, где лечат от азартных игр и пьянства.  
— Почему я должна вам верить?  
— Потому что я хочу спасти сына, а не сделать врагом лучшего аудитора в уезде. Я придерживаюсь принципа, что быть честным трудно, но экономически выгодно. Однако чиновничество думает иначе, и я вынужден совершать некоторые действия, которые закон считает преступными.  
Алиса усмехнулась.  
— Лично к вам у меня претензий нет никаких. Не вы ко мне приставали и не вы пьяным оскорбляли меня в публичном месте.  
— Сломанная челюсть достаточное наказание за оскорбление, а за домогательство я, как требуют новый закон, предлагаю вам компенсацию.  
Алиса гневно сверкнула глазами, а мужчина торопливо добавил:  
— Это не деньги. Речь идёт о жизни вашей подруги. Она ведь ст **о** ит того, чтобы вы сказали, что мой сын никогда не оказывал вам внимание?  
— Скандал он устроил до принятия закона. И арестован не полицией.  
— Король приказал отдать его полиции, — торопливо сказал мужчина. — Обвинение в оскорблении короны или покушении на монаршую особу предъявлено не будет. Сына собираются судить за дебош и домогательство. Это не казнь и не двадцать лет каторги, но крушение моего бизнеса. Никто не захочет заключать долговременные сделки и делать инвестиции в фирму, наследник которой стал главным персонажем судебного процесса.  
— Надеетесь списать арест как задержание за мелкое хулиганство, — поняла Алиса. — Это хотя и накладно для репутации фирмы, но не фатально, особенно если засунуть непутёвого наследника в исправительный монастырь.  
Она кивнула и сказала:  
— Вы умны. Так что с моей подругой?  
— Вы принимаете сделку?  
— Да.  
Мужчина посмотрел на секретаршу, затем на Алису.  
— Вам лучше выслушать это наедине.  
Алиса попросила секретаршу уйти и посмотрела на мужчину.  
— У меня человечек прикормлен в домашней свите бывшего мэра, — ответил тот. — И в свите его главного врага виконта ле-Триаля. Оба сволочи изрядные, и надо знать, что они затевают. Иначе и прогореть недолго. Так вот, эньолла: в последние дни они стали партнёрами. Ле-Триаль достал у своего двоюродного деда-епископа патент мирского соборохранителя на имя ле-Кардука, а тот вчера вечером передал ле-Триалю прокламации, которые ваша подруга писала собственноручно. Ле-Триаль собирался передать их если и не королю, то герцогу ле-Унфилье. Думаю, уже передал. По делам государства герцог принимает посетителей в любое время дня и ночи.  
Алиса привскочила, замычала протестующе.  
— К сожалению, — сказал мужчина, — это правда. Вашей подруге и её брату надо срочно покинуть страну. Пока у них есть титул, в покое их не оставят. Сейчас опасны только ле-Кардук и ле-Триаль, но в будущем и другие охотники появятся. Раньше ле-Кардук титул стерёг, а вместе с ним и младших ар-Деннов защищал, потому что от мертвецов или каторжан графство он не получил бы. Теперь же ле-Кардуку не видать титула, как своих ушей без зеркала, а потому он постарается как можно дороже продать не только векселя, но и любой компромат на ар-Деннов. В королевстве немало тех, кому удобнее добывать титул через эшафот.  
Алиса кивнула. Взяла лист бумаги, написала «Ваш сын свободен от обвинений», показала мужчине, затем сожгла бумагу в пепельнице.  
Мужчина вежливо поклонился и ушёл.  
Алиса взяла сигарету, вставила в длинный модный мундштук, закурила и задумалась.  
«Бегство в Альвирру Ильге ничем не поможет. Колонии тем более бесполезны. Пока у ар-Деннов есть титул, здешние благородные крысы достанут их где угодно. Значит Ильге с братом надо или от титула избавиться, или оказаться в условиях, когда титул станет ни для кого недоступен. Учитывая, что Ольгерд отрекаться от титула не будет, Ильгу надо защитить иначе».  
Алиса взяла бумагу, ручку и стала писать Гедрику прошение об аудиенции. Приказ о том, чтобы доставлять её послания королю напрямую и немедленно, всё ещё действовал. А значит примет её Гедрик максимум через полчаса после того, как прочтёт прошение.

* * *

Ильга сидела в кабинете Гедрика, крепко сжимала сцепленные в замок пальцы, изо всех сил старалась сохранить самообладание.  
— Сударыня, — сказал Гедрик, — лишить дворянского звания, а тем более титула можно только через эшафот. Отречься от титула тоже нельзя, разрешается лишь передать через Дворянскую Ассамблею и лишь в трёх случаях: монашество, бездетная старость или болезнь, которая не позволяет оставить наследников. Можно ещё передать родственнику, для этого неимущие, но титулованные дворяне заключают усыновление или побратимство с простолюдином или нетитулованным дворянином, вводят его в род, а после за деньги передают ему титул. А ваш брат, насколько я понял, отличается отменным здоровьем и, войдя в правоспособный возраст, ни в монастырь не собирается, ни титул продавать.  
Ильга рассмеялась ядовито:  
— И чтобы сохранить жизнь брата и собственную, я должна продать себя вам? Но что будет, когда вы со мной наиграетесь?  
— Сударыня...  
— Нет, ваше величество. С этой проблемой справлюсь я сама. Есть способ избавиться и от титула, и от много другого, что отравляет жизнь в Валденне.  
— Надеетесь уехать в Таринмер? Их конституция запрещает дворянские звания и титулы, родословные и тому подобное. Дворянская Ассамблея сама будет вынуждена заняться передачей вашего звания и титула кому-то другому. Отношения с Таринмером у Валденны натянутые, посольство легко даст вам статус беженцев. Но Таринмер не признаёт валденнские дипломы. Вам придётся начинать всё с нуля. А женщине это вдесятеро тяжелее, чем мужчине. Вы даже языка их не знаете!  
— Я знаю чиальский и тайлинский, ваше величество. А их кварталы есть везде. И я хороший врач. Так что без работы не останусь. Ольгерд хорошо готовит, а потому и он найдёт работу. Года за два выучим язык, Ольгерд снова поступит в университет или станет совладельцем ресторана, а я подам заявку на подтверждение диплома.  
Гедрик отрицательно покачал головой. Вспомнил, что Ильга его не видит, и сказал:  
— Ваша подруга не просто так пришла ко мне, сударыня, а не к вам. Ле-Триаль оказался хитрее, и передал ваши прокламации не мне и не Вэлтену, а главе пьельского отделения охраны короны. Вы уже под следствием и будете арестованы в ближайшие часы. Ваши друзья-бунтовщики не успеют спрятать вас. Но к моему поезду никто из охранки и близко не подойдёт. Не будет проверять мою свиту. И я лично подписываю разрешение на возбуждение следствия по деяниям моих придворных. Будучи в штате Эльмирена, вы не только спокойно доедете до Цегревеля, но и избавитесь от необходимости покидать страну.  
— Ваше величество, в Цегревеле меня арестуют точно так же, как и в Пьелле.  
— Но не в Эльмирене.  
— Ваше Величество, калека не может войти в Эльмирен, а значит и получить придворную должность, даже если это должность мусорщика.  
— А вот и нет! — торжествующе сказал Гедрик. — Я назначил через месяц церемонию награждения тех, кто покалечился, спасая в прошлом году пострадавших во время обрушения муниципальных домов в пригороде столицы. Церемония пройдёт не в храме и не в ратуше, а в Эльмирене. Это дало основания отменить уложение об увечных, принятое Анри Третьим.  
Ильга охнула от изумления и недоверия, но тут же овладела собой.  
— Если это правда, — сказала она ровно, — вы совершили великое деяние.  
— Сударыня, вы можете занять при дворе любую должность, даже стать хранительницей королевского письменного стола.  
— Хорошо, что не ночного горшка. Есть при дворе и такая должность.  
Гедрик отшатнулся как от пощёчины. «Я столько сделал для этой неблагодарной твари! А она оскорбляет меня!»  
— Ваше величество, я не приму должность в Эльмирене. Если вы доставили меня под конвоем сюда, то и дальше я буду жить как заключённая. Так что нет разницы, где будет моя тюрьма — в дворце или в остроге. И там, и там конец только один: пытка и смерть.  
— Я поклялся, что не причиню вам вреда! — возмутился Гедрик.  
— И после этой клятвы хотели ударить меня по лицу.  
— Если всегда и во всём ведёте себя как мужик, то не ждите отношения как к даме!  
— Всегда и везде я веду себя как человек, — отрезала Ильга. — Стараюсь, во всяком случае. Но даже если я и мужик, — тут в её голосе зазвучал сарказм: — то впервые слышу, что мужчины ведут диалог через мордобой. До сих пор он был отсутствием диалога и враждой. Но даже если и побои — единственно доступный вам способ общения, вы клялись не делать этого и клятву нарушили.  
Гедрик сжал кулаки и шагнул к Ильге, но тут же отступил.  
— Вы правы. Я нарушил свою клятву. И Небо меня накажет. Однако моя вина и моё наказание не отменяют взятых мной обязательств. Клятва действовать вам во благо всё ещё в силе.  
— Зачастую причинение блага зло не меньшее, если не большее, ваше величество. Алиса искренне хотела спасти меня от одной беды, а вместо этого ввергла в ещё б **о** льшую. Скажи она о прокламациях мне, я успела бы спрятаться от охранки, а затем мы с Ольгердом уехали бы в Таринмер.  
— Но вы никогда не стали бы там врачом. Потеряли бы всё, чего достигли с таким трудом. Вам пришлось бы два или даже три года потратить на то, чтобы достичь условий, с которых здесь вы начали старт — знахарка в полулегальной чиальской лечебне.  
— Лучше безвестная полунищая знахарка, чем знаменитая узница или дорогая игрушка, — отрезала Ильга. — Жизнь, честь и свобода знахарки принадлежат только ей самой.  
Гедрик растерянно замер. Ильга опять смогла его поразить и заинтриговать. А вслед за этим пришло желание обладать ею, покорить и привязать её к себе.  
Гедрик торопливо придумывал то, чем обольстить эту невероятную женщину. Обычные методы не годились.  
— Вы напрасно обвиняете Алису в непредусмотрительности, сударыня. Сейчас вы сможете стать не просто первой женщиной-врачом с официальным дипломом, а первой женщиной-врачом при дворе. Это будет означать, что право женщин на врачебную деятельность признано короной. И не из-за настырности суфражисток, а из-за признания равнозначности женских медицинских талантов мужским. Есть разница между «Пусть бабы ходят с врачебным дипломом, лишь бы хор визгливых сук заткнулся» и «Женщины так же хорошо лечат, как и мужчины, поэтому надо давать им дипломы». Вы знаете психологию обывателей лучше меня, сударыня. К какой мысли они склонны больше?  
— К третьей. «Из бабы врач похуже, чем из мужика, но баба сгодится». А поскольку женщин не станут брать в хорошие клиники, и они будут вынуждены работать там, куда не хотят идти мужчины — в муниципальных и сельских больницах, то большинство населения начнёт считать, что врач — профессия женская, а женщины лечат лучше, чем мужчины, гораздо раньше, чем вы можете предположить.  
Гедрик шевельнул желваками. Слова Ильги задели, однако не признать их правоту было нельзя. Но и отступать Гедрик не собирался.  
— А вы можете значительно ускорить этот процесс, — заметил он.  
— С этим не поспоришь.  
Гедрик улыбнулся, почуяв победу.  
— Вторая причина согласиться на работу в Эльмирене — ваш брат. Я читал досье, и прошу простить мою прямоту, Ольгерд — ленивый и тщеславный раздолбай. Со временем он, возможно, и возьмётся за ум. Но пока ваш братец мало на что годится.  
— И с этим не поспоришь, — печально улыбнулась Ильга.  
Гедрик напрягся — теперь начинался очень рискованный ход. Если он будет правильным, то Ильга согласится жить в Эльмирене:  
— При дворе Ольгерд быстро излечится от иллюзии, будто титул чего-то стоит. В Эльмирене, как это ни парадоксально, титул ничего не значит, даже если это титул принца. Он позволяет легче попасть ко двору, но при самом дворе всё всем надо начинать с нуля.  
— Судя по истории, ваше величество, далеко не всем и не всегда, однако в отношении моего брата, у которого нет ни денег, ни связей, это будет именно так. Ему пойдёт на пользу щелчок по носу.  
— Если он хорошо окончит университет, то сможет занять приличную должность. Эльмирену нужны толковые юристы. Но начнёт он с обычного клерка в Почтовом зале, который разбирает письма, рапорты и депеши. Их ко двору приходит много, и ещё один сортировщик лишним не будет.  
«Небесные Супруги, помогите мне! Я сам не понимаю, что говорю. Всех женщин надо покупать высокими придворными должностями для их родни, а этой я обещаю, что её брат окажется ничтожен».  
Ильга улыбнулась.  
— Работа для студента хорошая. А где находятся медкабинеты для обслуживающего персонала — в Эльмирене или в городе?  
— Будучи при дворе, вы собираетесь лечить обслугу?! — поразился Гедрик. И тут же прикусил язык.  
Но было уже поздно. Ильга мгновенно стала закрытой и отстранённой.  
— Ваше величество, — сказала она ровно и безэмоционально, — вы превосходный актёр. На несколько мгновений я поверила, что вы не арестовали меня, а хотите помочь. Что ж, гордитесь собой, это было эффектно.  
— Вы не верите клятве своего короля? — возмутился Гедрик.  
— Вы король Валденне, но не мне. И у Валденны никогда не было оснований вам доверять.  
— Если вы считаете меня врагом, то почему не уехали из страны в день встречи со мной?  
— Были дела, которые я очень хотела закончить. Они стоили того, чтобы рискнуть жизнью.  
— Диплом и больница?! — не поверил Гедрик. — По-вашему, ради этого можно умереть?  
— Не только это. Доказать, что люди равны вне зависимости от пола, расы, социального статуса, религии или её отсутствия. Я стала первой женщиной, которая получила валденнский диплом врача, и стану первой, которую за это убила корона. Как думаете, сколько дворян после этого поддержат союзнаров и уравнителей? Я ведь какая-никакая, а дворянка, да ещё и из титулованного рода. Если даже принадлежность к первому сословию не даёт возможности жить так, как хочется, зачем вообще нужны сословия?  
Гедрик сказал недоверчиво:  
— Я могу бросить к вашим ногам весь Эльмирен, а вы хотите лечить тамошнюю прислугу и готовы рискнуть ради этого жизнью?  
— Я врач. Начнись эпидемия, мне придётся поехать в очаг заражения, а это тоже смертельный риск.  
Гедрику показалось, что сердце сжали ледяные тиски.  
— Нет, вы не можете... Это невозможно!  
— Я обязана, потому что дала врачебную присягу, и как любой врач Валденны могу быть мобилизована на войну, эпидемию и стихийное бедствие.  
— Но вы слепая! Вы не можете поехать... туда.  
— Если смогла без зрения сдать квалификационный экзамен, смогу и работать.  
Гедрик прикусил губу, посмотрел на Ильгу.  
— Вы так спокойны.  
— У меня было время и профессию выбрать, и приготовиться к тому, что ждёт меня сейчас.  
— Вы не оставляете мне и тени шанса! — разозлился Гедрик.  
— У вас не было его никогда, и вы это знаете.  
— Чем я так плох, что мои объятия равноценны смерти?  
— Вы сами отказались от возможности быть человеком. Поэтому все претензии за то, что вам рады только манекены, предъявляйте себе самому.  
Гедрик отшатнулся. Когда-то эти слова сказала ему Ровейна. «За несколько дней до проклятия».  
— Почему вы решили жить среди слуг?  
— Потому что использую логику. В Эльмирен приходят только полностью здоровые люди. Если заболеют придворные, то лечатся в городе у частных врачей. Поэтому для них штатный врач не нужен. А персоналу работа не позволяет часто посещать город. Для них врач необходим.  
— И в корпус обслуги не зайдёт король.  
Гедрик отошёл от Ильги, сел за стол.  
— Я выпишу вам патент на должность врача для обслуги. В поезде вы поедете в их вагоне и будете делить купе с соседкой. И я не гарантирую, что она лояльна к калекам.  
— Право на самозащиту у меня есть?  
— Постарайтесь не ломать им руки-ноги без крайней необходимости. Заменить персонал в дороге очень трудно. Впрочем, в Эльмирене всё равно придётся многих уволить из-за нежелания соблюдать новые правила, так что действуйте по обстановке. Поезд отходит завтра в девять утра, и... обслуга должна быть на своих местах в шесть.  
— Я могу занять место сейчас, ваше величество? Мне необходимо время, чтобы осмотреть вагоны и привыкнуть к ним.  
— Половина персонала уже там.  
— Ваше величество, мне необходимо взять инструменты и личные вещи. Разрешите съездить за ними или написать в больницу, чтобы их привезли.  
Гедрик хитро улыбнулся:  
— Я провожу вас. Дама не должна таскать баул с вещами сама.  
— Короли тем более не носят баулы.  
Гедрик подошёл к ней.  
— Позвольте мне увидеть вашу жизнь, сударыня. Обычную человеческую жизнь. Я хочу измениться. Надо же с чего-то начинать.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Ильга, и Гедрик просиял от радости, услышав, что голос её стал приветливей и теплее. 


	5. — 5 —

Лефер пришёл в гостиную Ровейны поздним вечером и показал копии документов.  
— Это собственность на землю, где находится школа, это — на цех со складом в типографии. А это купчая на типографские станки с брайлем. Теперь никто не сможет лишить пьелльскую ШГС ни школьных корпусов, ни типографии.  
— Когда им привезут станки?  
— Через месяц, ваше величество.  
— Осталось пожелать, чтобы пожертвований, которые будут делать школе, хватило бы на оплату электричества и бумаги. Тогда они смогут делать книги не только для себя, но и для половины школ и приютов округа.  
— Да, ваше величество.  
— И моя казна пуста. Целый месяц бесполезной жизни, пока не придёт новое содержание.  
— Вы много сделали, ваше величество.  
— Наверное. Но так тяжело сидеть без дела!  
— Ваше величество, можно аукцион благотворительный организовать или концерт. Подготовить такое мероприятие хлопотно, не то что месяц — все два займёт.  
— Всё верно, капитан Лефер. Но король запрещает мне привлекать внимание. Кара будет весьма суровой. Тайно тратить на благотворительность собственное содержание — максимум, что мне позволено.  
Лефер шевельнул желваками. Ровейна устало улыбнулась.  
— Король меня не бьёт. Пара оплеух в год не в счёт. Но я предпочла бы публичную порку плетьми, чем присутствие на дворцовых развлечениях, где каждый ежесекундно показывает мне какое я ничтожество и какую милость оказывает мне король, не отправляя в монастырь.  
Она немного помолчала.  
— Я счастлива в монастыре, когда король позволяет мне туда удалиться. Я давно не верю в богов, но в монастыре я всегда занята чем-то полезным — готовлю для бездомных и раздаю им еду, ухаживаю за больными в монастырской лечебнице. Многие сёстры это ненавидят и нанимают вместо себя прислугу, но я всё делаю сама. И мечтаю, что однажды останусь в монастыре навсегда.  
Лефер сказал тихо:  
— Накажите меня за дерзость, ваше величество, но почему вы не наставите королю такие рога, чтобы он в дверной проём пройти не мог?  
Ровейна криво усмехнулась:  
— Потому что совокупление мне омерзительно. Я не смогу это вытерпеть даже ради мести королю.  
Лефер склонил голову.  
— Простите.  
— Давайте вернёмся к делам. Поскольку денег нет, а в монастырь король меня на месяц не отпустит, надо придумать какой-то обходной манёвр. Или спровоцировать короля назначить мне монастырское пребывание, или устроить благотворительное мероприятие втайне от него. На свою беду, я совсем не умею хитрить и обманывать. К тому же имела глупость сказать во время ссоры, что мне нравится монастырская жизнь. Теперь путь туда для меня закрыт. А вы умеете хитрить? Вы же военный.  
— На войне другие хитрости, ваше величество.  
— И на войне командир не отдаёт глупых приказов и не издевается над подчинёнными, если не хочет получить случайную пулю в голову, — зло сказала Ровейна.  
— Не заставляйте меня говорить мятежные речи, ваше величество.  
Ровейна криво усмехнулась.  
— Попробуем сделать то малое, что в наших силах. Если нет денег сейчас, надо разумно тратить время — собрать все сведения о нуждающихся и о тех, через кого пойдут к ним деньги в будущем.  
— Вы хотите собрать данные об Аринделле, ваше величество?  
— Да. Если я буду знать одну провинцию, легче будет узнать другие.  
— Какая именно информация вам нужна, ваше величество?  
— Приюты для детей, увечных и престарелых. Затем вдовы с детьми и девушки, которых мужчины обольстили и бросили с ребёнком. Им трудно зарабатывать самим. Но самое главное, имена тех, через кого идут к ним деньги с благотворительных балов и аукционов.  
— Слушаюсь, — поклонился Лефер. — Разрешите вопрос, ваше величество?  
— Пожалуйста, капитан.  
— Согласитесь ли вы вести картотеку чиновников в домах призрения всех сортов и чиновников в казначействе округов и уездов, ведающих распределением субсидий неимущим, а так же честных и вороватых благотворителей? Тогда вы сможете координировать работу честных и делать воровство достоянием гласности, не привлекая вынимания публики. Приказ его величества не будет нарушен. И эта работа намного сложнее, чем просто передать деньги приюту и проследить, чтобы их не разворовали.  
Ровейна ответила печально:  
— Я давно пытаюсь этим заниматься. Но мне запрещено покидать Эльмирен больше одного раза в месяц и давать частые аудиенции. Поэтому я до сих пор не могу сделать полноценную картотеку и координировать работу благотворителей.  
— Для меня будет честью помочь вам, ваше величество.  
Ровейна вежливо улыбнулась. Она не верила в долговечность стремлений капитана, но собиралась извлечь максимум из той помощи, которую он готов был оказать.

= = =

Вэлтен, сидя в своём кабинете, читал дело о поджоге библиотеки школы слепых и глухих. Следователь сидел на стуле для посетителей, заметно нервничал.  
Вэлтен проговорил:  
— Почему в деле только одна версия? Эстер Лаори, директор школы слепых и глухих, действительно могла заказать поджог, чтобы присвоить страховку, но это крайне маловероятно. Эльолла Лаори создала эту школу с нуля.  
— Она собиралась замуж, а значит ей нужно приданое. Когда старая шлюха получает шанс выбиться в общество приличных людей, она ни перед чем не остановится.  
— Шлюха подцепила бы богатого развратного старика ещё лет двадцать назад, а не занималась бы школой.  
Следователь брезгливо оскалился:  
— В молодости она была суфражисткой. А теперь опомнилась, что остаётся на старости лет без мужа и детей.  
— И за все эти годы, при очень активной социальной жизни она не повстречала суфражиста, который пойдёт с ней к алтарю, не обратив внимания на отсутствие приданого и девственности? Вам самому-то не смешно?  
— В свете на таких не женятся даже суфражисты. После такого брака ни в один приличный дом не пустят.  
Вэлтен процедил зло:  
— Я сказал «социальную жизнь», а не «светскую». Не притворяйтесь идиотом, который не понимает разницу.  
— А кем притворяетесь вы, герцог, если не хотите понимать очевидного? Эти пр **о** клятые Небом твари утверждают, что равны нормальным людям. Они такие же бунтовщики, как и те, кто отрицает божественность короля и небесную предопределённость сословий!  
Вэлтен вздохнул:  
— Воистину, услужливый дурак хуже врага. На войне, доан дознаватель, бывают случаи, когда надо отступить, чтобы свести ущерб к минимуму. И это отнюдь не мешает собрать силы и ударить противника с фланга. Его величество сейчас делает черни некоторые уступки, потому что требуется её упокоить. И лишь после этого можно будет привести округ к покорности. А потому я не допущу, чтобы скудоумный фанатик принёс вред короне. Вы сейчас же напишите прошение об отставке и покинете не только Пьеллу, но и Аринделл.  
Следователь полуиспуганно-полувозмущённо дёрнулся и хотел что-то сказать, но Вэлтен оборвал:  
— Я найду вам иное занятие, которое соответствует вашей натуре. Вы поедете в соседний округ, в уездный центр и займётесь организаций тамошнего филиала «Союза верных сил». Идите.  
Спорить следователь не посмел. Молча поклонился и вышел.  
Вэлтен звонком вызвал слугу и спросил:  
— Его величество ещё не вернулся?  
— Нет, ваша светлость.  
— Как вернётся, доложить.  
— Слушаюсь, ваша светлость, — с низким полоном ответил слуга и бесшумно выскользнул из кабинета.  
Вэлтен занялся бумагами.

= = =

Гедрик сидел на кухоньке в квартире Ильги.  
Она поставила перед Гедриком чашку чая и собственноручно приготовленный омлет с рисом, овощами и ветчиной. Держалась при этом как хозяйка, привечающая гостей, а не как подданная, служащая королю.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гедрик. — Но не стоило так утруждаться. Я мог поесть в уличном кафе, пока вы собираете вещи.  
— В это время подают не еду, а помои. Нормальные люди собираются спать, а залившие глаза пьяницы не отличают позавчерашние объедки от свежеприготовленного блюда.  
— Я знаю, — робко улыбнулся Гедрик: наука была не из тех, какими можно гордиться. — И умею заставить хозяина подать нормальную еду.  
— Умение полезное, но приготовить омлет быстрее и легче, чем идти за три квартала в ночное кафе, а после ругаться с хозяином.  
— Я не умею готовить. Даже чай сделать не могу, — смущённо признался Гедрик.  
— А оно вам надо?  
— Я чувствую себя калекой. И это неприятно.  
Ильга управлялась с хозяйственными делами быстро и ловко. Гедрика её движения зачаровывали. Было что-то магическое в том, как Ильга, не видя предметов, ловко нарезает овощи, разжигает примус, быстро проводит рукой по воздуху сбоку от горелки, чтобы определить силу пламени. Когда Гедрик спросил, как она узнаёт, что масло раскалилось, а овощи и мясо зарумянились, ответ был «Считаю секунды. И запах меняется».  
Требовался огромный труд самой Ильги и немалое терпение её учителей, чтобы овладеть всеми этими навыками.  
Свет керосиновой лампы впервые показался Гедрику не убогим и тусклым, а уютным.  
Омлет оказался вкусным, как и чай. Ильга оставила гостя ужинать, а сама ушла собирать вещи.  
В дверь постучали. Ильга впустила тайлинца лет пятнадцати и женщину-чиальку средних лет.  
— Что случилось, мастер? — заговорил с порога тайлинец на валдском. — В школе одни сказали, что вас арестовала охранка. Другие — что вы сбежали из города. В «Целительском доме» рассказывают, что к вам приходили какие-то придворные хлыщи, которым вы были не рады, опасались их. И вдруг вы присылаете мне телеграмму, велите прийти к вам с метрикой.  
— Я была арестована, а сейчас покидаю город. Поэтому ты можешь занять мою квартиру. Я напишу хозяину, чтобы он сдал её тебе за ту же цену.  
— Но кто поедет с вами, мастер? Вы не можете отправиться в незнакомое место одна.  
— Я много раз ездила одна по незнакомым местам.  
— Но только после того, как вам очень подробно их описали! И в этих местах вы никогда не покупаете еду и одежду, не заходите в парикмахерскую. Кто проследит, чтобы трактирщик или какой-нибудь посетитель не бросил в вашу тарелку битое стекло или дохлую крысу, не вымазал пирожок в грязи или в перце перед тем, как подать вам? Кто присмотрит, чтобы парикмахер не испортил ваши волосы, а продавщица не соврала о цвете платья? В Чиаль-тауне, да и почти во всей Пьелле вас все уважают, поэтому никто не посмеет навредить. А в незнакомом городе вы не выживете без помощника!  
— Мне будет очень трудно, Альберт, тут ты прав. Но я должна научиться делать сама и это. Ни в тюрьме, ни на каторге поводырей нет.  
— Мастер Ильга, вы хотите невозможного! Вам нужен поводырь. Без него вас или убьют, или покалечат.  
Выслушивать это Гедрик больше не смог. Одинаково плохо было и от сравнения Эльмиренна с каторгой, и от осознания опасности, которой подвергалась Ильга. Гедрик вышел из-за кухонной ширмы в гостевую часть комнаты.  
— Ваша забота похвальна, сударь, — сказал он тайлинцу, — но вам незачем волноваться. Мастер Ильга нашла такую работу, в гонорар которой кроме жалования, столования и квартиры входит и личная горничная.  
— А вы кто? — с сомнением посмотрел на него Альберт.  
— У него много обязанностей, — сказала Ильга. — В данном случае он делает работу кадрового управителя. И то, что он сказал о горничной — чистая правда. Жалование как таковое равно моему школьному заработку, но к нему прилагается несколько достаточно выгодных бонусов, оплаченных боссом.  
Тайлинец что-то сказал на своём языке, Ильга ответила жёстко и резко.  
— Эй вы, двое, — вмешалась чиалька. — Ругайтесь или по-валдски, или по-чиальски. Я тайлинский ещё не успела выучить.  
— Я сказал, — процедил тайлинец, — что навязанная боссом горничная наверняка окажется криворукой тупоголовой ревнительницей крови. Для наёмных работников хорошую прислугу не берут, ищут самых дешёвых, а потому никудышных. И в такие богатые фирмы, чтобы сотрудникам горничных оплачивали, нанимают лишь чокнутых фанатиков короля и тиольства.  
Гедрик хотел ответить гневной отповедью, но чиалька опередила:  
— Он прав, мастер Ильга. Это плохая работа. Из Аринделла вам уехать надо, но не куда попало, а в чиальский квартал большого города. Старший мастер написал для вас рекомендательные письма к своим бывшим ученикам. Они такого мастера не только в свои целительные дома возьмут, но и партнёрство в клинике дадут. Коронный диплом дорого стоит.  
— Вы правы, сударыня, — слегка поклонился ей Гедрик. — Коронный диплом стоит дорого. Именно поэтому я прослежу, чтобы мастеру Ильге назначили по-настоящему хорошую горничную. У меня есть некоторое влияние на того, кто занимается штатным расписанием.  
— А медсёстры, санитары, другие врачи? В дорогой клинике они калек и в пациентах-то видеть не хотят, а коллегами тем более. Навредить же медик может куда как сильнее банды ревнителей крови.  
Гедрик шевельнул желваками. Чиалька была права. Он сказал с любезной улыбкой:  
— Думаю, одна хорошая медсестра найдётся. А контакт с санитарами и врачами будет не столь частый и в присутствии свидетелей. Как минимум, той же медсестры.  
— Но письма всё же возьмите, — чиалька вложила в руку Ильги пачку конвертов. — Там брайлевская наклейка на каждом, так что поймёте кому какое. Старший мастер хотел бы сам вас проводить, но опасается навредить, привлекая лишнее внимание. А я всего лишь новая санитарка, меня в упор никто из охранки не увидит. Я помогу вам вещи собрать и до поезда донесу.  
— И я, — сказал тайлинец. — Я умею собирать большой лекарский короб, поэтому всё будет упаковано быстро и правильно.  
— Мастер Чуай-Дуй передал вам самые необходимые лекарства, — добавила чиалька. — В дороге можете подрабатывать. А деньги лучше приберечь. Мастер Зорах шлёт тайлинский дорожный пояс, говорит, из него ни один вор деньги не украдёт. Умеете им пользоваться?  
— Конечно. Передайте им мою благодарность. Они навсегда будут в моём сердце.  
Тайлинец стал собирать короб, который, к удивлению Гедрика, был похож на большой солдатский ранец — лекарь мог пройти многие версты со всем своим медицинским имуществом и небольшим запасом личных вещей.  
— Тяжёлый? — спросил тайлинца Гедрик.  
— Дело привычки, — пожал тот плечами.  
Ильга выбрала одежду, которую брала с собой, а остальную сказала раздать бедным. Села за стол, написала хозяину дома записку и стала паковать брайлевские письменные принадлежности, которые положила в короб. Туда же упаковала и предметы личной гигиены.  
Ушла за ширму, переоделась в дорожное — брюки-юбку, свободную блузу. Вышла, обнялась с тайлинцем и чиалькой.  
— Оставайтесь здесь. Незачем лишний раз мелькать перед охранкой. Я хорошо знаю вокзал, поэтому справлюсь сама.  
Она надела короб, взяла баул:  
— Я готова, сударь, — сказала королю.  
Тот взял у неё баул.  
— Вы сказали, что я могу помочь.  
Спорить Ильга не стала, пошла за Гедриком к стоянке извозчиков. Гедрик сказал:  
— Вам нечего опасаться Эльмирена. Ваш тайлинский друг меня многому научил.  
— Я и не опасаюсь, ваше величество. Даже если ваши добрые намерения не разделят окружающие, я смогу позаботиться о себе сама.  
Гедрик помрачнел.  
— Вы так упорно не хотите доверять мне.  
— Доверие не появляется сразу.  
— Не могу возразить, к сожалению.  
Всю дорогу к вокзалу они молчали. А перед поездом Гедрик вызвал дежурных офицера охраны и секретаря.  
— Эта дама, — показал на Ильгу, — новый врач, доктор ар-Денн.  
Гедрик велел офицеру:  
— Проводи её в десятый вагон.  
— Ваше величество? — удивился офицер. — Медики едут в четвёртом. В десятом — статс-дамы и фрейлины королевы со своими служанками.  
— Доктор ар-Денн будет врачом для обслуги.  
— Так точно, ваше величество, — бесстрастно ответил офицер.  
— Доктор ар-Денн должна занять купе для фрейлин. Соседкой её будет... — Гедрик немного подумал. — Флоренс ар-Финнел. Секретарь, передай дворецкому, чтобы внёс соответствующие изменения в расписание мест. И распорядись, чтобы ко мне сейчас же привели всех горничных королевы.  
— Ваше Величество,.. — начала Ильга, но Гедрик оборвал:  
— Займите своё место, доктор. И не беспокойтесь о королеве, число её горничных останется прежним. Здесь много обслуги. Даже слишком. Офицер! Сопроводить даму.  
Гвардеец слегка поклонился, взял баул Ильги.  
— Идёмте, доктор ар-Денн.  
Ильга пошла рядом с ним, проверяя путь тростью. Офицер замер, потрясённый.  
— Вы слепая?!  
— Проблемы, офицер? — зло процедил Гедрик.  
— Никак нет, ваше величество.  
— Я жду вашего отчёта о том, как была устроена доктор ар-Денн.  
Гедрик ушёл в своё купе. Секретарь поспешил за ним. Офицер замялся, не зная как вести себя с новоявленным доктором. С одной стороны это любовница короля, а значит персона высшего ранга, с другой — король поместил её среди обслуги и должность дал незавидную.  
— Офицер, идите к нужному купе, — сказала доктор. — Но сначала скажите, у вагона с каким номером мы стоим?  
— У седьмого. Это вагон его величества.  
— Будьте так любезны, говорите мне, когда закончится один вагон и начнётся следующий. И называйте номера.  
— Будете считать шаги? — ехидно поинтересовался офицер.  
— Конечно. У королевского поезда вагоны явно нестандартные, а я не могу видеть ни их длину, ни расстояние между ними. Поэтому получаю информацию об окружающем мире иными способами.  
— И как вы собираетесь лечить, доктор?  
— Успешно. Но желаю, чтобы ваше превосходное здоровье избавило вас от необходимости обращаться к врачу. А сейчас покажите мне купе.  
Офицер процедил:  
— Идёмте.  
Слепая шла непозволительно уверенно, быстро разбиралась с габаритами вагонов и сама нашла нужный. Тростью, которая была больше похожа на малый боевой посох, проверила дверь, порог и пол, вошла в тамбур, затем в салон вагона.  
Тростью определила, где стена, а где двери в купе.  
— Офицер, какой номер у этого купе?  
— Первый. Оно принадлежит статс-дамам её величества.  
— А у этого? Судя по тому, что его дверь **у** же, оно отведено для горничных статс-дам.  
— Угадали. Это купе обозначено литерой А.  
— Какой номер у моего купе?  
— Шестой.  
Новоявленный доктор слишком быстро для слепой прошла по вагону и остановилась у двери в шестое купе.  
— Я правильно нашла? А это купе, — показала она, — носит литеру Д, и в нём находятся горничные младших фрейлин и моя?  
— Всё верно.  
Слепая зашла в своё купе, тростью прикоснулась к диванам, к столу между ними.  
— Какое место моё?  
— Любое. Вы первая, поэтому выбор за вами.  
Слепая сняла со спины плетёный ящик, поставила на тот диван, который был слева и стала быстрыми, чёткими прикосновениями изучать пространство — определила где багажные полки для подручных вещей и каков их размер, подняла лежаки дивана и проверила пространство под ними. Под конец ощупала стол и окно, затем дверь в отхожий отсек и умывальню.  
— Я выбираю это место, — показала она на диван, где недавно стоял короб.  
— Как угодно. Располагайтесь, а я, с вашего позволения, иду доложить королю.  
— Не смею задерживать.  
Офицер закрыл дверь в купе и поспешил к королю.  
Доклад его величество выслушал хмуро, а секретарю сказал:  
— Впиши в расписание, что у доктора Ильги ар-Денн тот же допуск в дворцовые помещения, что и у моего личного врача.  
Секретарь занялся заполнением документов, а офицеру король жестом приказал уйти.  
Вскоре привезли горничных. Дежурный офицер провёл их в кабинет государя. Король стал внимательно рассматривать девушек.  
— Ты, — показал он на зеленоглазую брюнетку. — Как зовут?  
— Мари **э** ла ар-Шанн **е** л, — склонилась та в глубоком реверансе.  
— Поступаешь в распоряжение доктора Ильги ар-Денн. Секретарь, внеси изменения в штатное расписание. И найди королеве новую горничную взамен этой.  
— Ваше величество, — изумился секретарь, — доктор ар-Денн будет единственной госпожой горничной ар-Шаннел?  
— Да.  
— Но ваше величество, придворным с пятнадцатого по одиннадцатый ранг положен один лакей или одна горничная на четверых.  
— Ты меня плохо понял? — прорычал король. — Хочешь увольнения?  
— Нижайше умоляю о прощении, — торопливо ответил секретарь и принялся переписывать штатное расписание.  
— Офицер, — приказал король, — проводи Мариэлу к её госпоже. Остальные свободны.  
Барышня ар-Шаннел склонилась в реверансе, вслед за ней — другие горничные.  
Девушки, пятясь, вышли. Офицер вышел вслед за ними.  
— Кто такая эта ар-Денн? — зло спросила одна из горничных.  
Офицер замялся. Вторая горничная процедила:  
— Шлюха короля, которую он взял ко двору. До сих пор его величество не осквернял свой статус и честь прикосновением к женщинам, которых до него употребляли другие. Во всяком случае, никогда не делал этого в Эльмирене.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что она до короля принадлежала другим? — спросила другая горничная.  
— Вы слышали о подопечной мэра Пьеллы, которую он и его подельник виконт ле-Триаль представили ко двору? — удивилась первая горничная. — Репутация девицы такова, что закрыла ей двери во все приличные дома Пьеллы. Однако в прелюбодеянии она оказалась столь искусна, что мэр избежал суда за казнокрадство, а король не только позабыл о прелестях Флоренс ар-Финнел, но и о прелестях Бриджит ар-Вед **а** йн, которые ещё не пробовал.  
— Замолчите обе! — оборвала их Мариэла. — У вас у самих только и мыслей, что влезть под его величество, а не получится, так под любого придворного побогаче. Вы не её величеству служите, а лишь норовите продать себя подороже. Не вам называть шлюхой даже уличную девку, потому что сами ничуть не лучше!  
— О, да тут заговорила добродетель! — ехидно ответила вторая горничная. — На целостность которой никто не покушался, потому что всем известно, что она столь же неспособна к любви, как и её недавняя госпожа.  
Первая добавила:  
— И сейчас владыка Эльмирена указал вам вашу истинную ценность и место при дворе.  
Две другие горничные синхронно влепили им по пощёчине.  
— Вон пошли, твари, — сказала одна из ударивших. — Я доложу её величеству о вашем поведении. Из Эльмирена вас не уволят, но служить вы будете на кухне для обслуги!  
— И не надейся, — ответила та, которая рассказывала об Ильге. — При дворе решения принимает не её величество.  
Горничная вышла из вагона, её напарница поспешила за ней. Две оставшиеся горничные сочувственно посмотрели на Мариэлу.  
— Потерп **и** те до конца поездки, — сказала одна. — В Эльмирене вы вернётесь к её величеству. Место при королевской любовнице — слишком лакомый кусок, чтобы его оставили вам.  
— Да, — кивнула Мариэла. И спросила офицера: — Но почему она вдруг доктор?  
— Не могу знать, доанна.  
— А что можете знать?  
— Она слепая.  
— Что? Как? Не может быть! — поразились горничные.  
— И тем не менее эта дама слепа. А при дворе получила должность врача для слуг.  
— Странное звание для фаворитки, — заметила Мариэла.  
— Очень странное, доанна. Но привёз её сам государь. Один, без сопровождающих.  
— Ладно, как бы то ни было, офицер, а вы должны меня представить этой даме. Если она ещё не спит, конечно.  
— Не думаю. Она знает, что ей должны представить горничную.  
Две другие горничные пожали Мариэле руки, шепнули «Мы пришлём твои вещи» и ушли.  
— Идёмте, доанна, — сказал офицер и пошёл по вагонам к купе Ильги. Остановился у её двери, постучал.  
Ильга открыла.  
— Что вам угодно, офицер?  
Мужчина растерялся. Мариэла присела в книксене и из-под ресниц внимательно оглядела новую хозяйку. «Обычная суфражистка из мелкого дворянства. Взгляд странноватый, а так девица как девица. Даже не слишком старая, вполне может подцепить какого-нибудь вдовца».  
— Его величество прислал вам горничную, — сказал офицер. — Её имя Мариэла ар-Шаннел.  
— Передайте его величеству мою благодарность, — голос у девицы ар-Денн уверенный, спокойный, по тону заметно, что она привыкла принимать решения и отдавать приказы. А вот на тех, кто устраивает жизнь через постель, барышня была нисколько не похожа. Слишком деловая и уверенная, мужчины таких не любят.  
Барышня ар-Денн посторонилась.  
— Доанна ар-Шаннел, проходите.  
Когда Мариэла вошла, ар-Денн сказала офицеру:  
— Благодарю и не смею больше задерживать, доан, — она закрыла дверь купе и посмотрела на Мариэлу. Той стало не по себе от глубокого, слишком видящего взгляда.  
— Час поздний, доана ар-Шаннел. Пошлите вестового за своими вещами и выберете себе место в соседнем купе. Ваша помощь понадобится мне только завтра и будет состоять в работе проводника и секретаря.  
— Как вам угодно, та **э** но.  
— Называйте меня доктор Ильга.  
— Но слуги всегда говорят господам «таэно». За исключением тех случаев, когда у господ есть титул.  
— Я и называю вам свой титул — доктор медицины. Постарайтесь выучить его, сударыня.  
Мариэла смерила Ильгу скептичным взглядом.  
— И вы действительно собираетесь работать врачом?  
— Да. Поэтому завтра после отправления поезда вы сопроводите меня в медвагон, чтобы я могла представиться местному медсообществу. А сейчас идите отдыхать.  
— Я должна приготовить вам одежду назавтра. И постель сейчас.  
— Бельё и одеяло мне уже принесли. С остальным я справлюсь сама. Поэтому идите к себе, — в голосе Ильги зазвучали властные, повелевающие интонации.  
Мариэла сделала книксен и вышла.  
«Какого чёрта офицер соврал, что она слепая?» — недоумевала Мариэла.  
Она сходила в кастелянскую за постельным бельём для себя, сказала вестовым доставить ей вещи, когда их пришлют, и ушла в купе для прислуги.

* * *

Соседку по купе Флоренс не застала — та куда-то ушла вместе со своей горничной. Словам фрейлин о том, что Ильга ар-Денн стала фавориткой короля, Флоренс не поверила.  
— Фаворитка в купе для фрейлин королевы? Да ещё в должности врача для слуг? Вы не в своём уме.  
— Лейтенант ар-Мейл **е** н сам видел, как король лично привёз эту девку, — сказала Бриджит. — И сам выбрал ей горничную.  
— И сам отправил на ничтожную должность в ту часть дворца и поезда, которую никогда не посетит.  
Флоренс оставила фрейлин сплетничать в коридоре и вернулась в купе, занялась вышиванием.  
Несколько минут спустя в дверь постучалась горничная — в Эльмирене, а вслед за ними в свете у каждой группы визитёров свой, строго определённый стук.  
— Войдите, — разрешила Флоренс.  
Горничная присела в книксене.  
— Таэно, с утренней почтой пришло письмо для вас от доана Клементина.  
Услышав имя жениха, Флоренс просияла.  
— Давай скорее!  
Торопливо распечатала письмо, пробежала глазами по строчкам и закричала отчаянно, с болью:  
— Неееет!  
Отбросила листок и зарыдала, завыла как раненый зверь.  
— Таэно, что случилось? — испугалась горничная.  
Флоренс не ответила, захлёбывалась горькими рыданиями. Горничная схватила письмо, пробежала глазами короткое послание:

_Доанна ар-Финнел, я расторгаю помолвку с вами, поскольку брак с непотребной девкой, коей вы стали, продавая свои прелести за повышение придворного ранга, запятнал бы честь моего рода. Впредь не ищите никаких встреч со мной._

_Клементин ар-Тиннел,  
барон ле-Вайль._

— Мерзавец! — горничная порвала письмо в клочья. — Подлая тварь!  
Рыдания Флоренс переходили в истерический припадок. Горничная поднесла ей нюхательные соли, влила в рот холодной воды, а когда барышня немного успокоилась, уложила её на диван, укрыла пледом. Флоренс продолжала рыдать, но всё тише и тише.  
Горничная понимала, что оставлять Флоренс одну нельзя, но для ухода за барышней ар-Финнел надо было отпроситься ещё у трёх дам.  
«Или лучше обратиться к королеве? — растерянно думала девушка. — Эти мелкотитулованные засранки наверняка не согласятся, да и сплетничать будут. А её величество сохранит причину недомогания барышни в тайне».  
Горничная не учла, что звукоизоляция в вагоне для свиты скверная, а потому крики Флоренс слышали все фрейлины, статс-дамы и их служанки. Поэтому, едва Флоренс немного затихала, как в купе заглянули любопытствующие.  
Горничная постаралась их не пустить.  
— Доанна ар-Финнел получила очень печальные вести от родственников. Она в глубоком горе и её нельзя оставлять одну. Таэно Бриджит, таэно Маргарита, вы разрешите мне остаться при таэно Флоренс?  
— Мы отведём её к королеве, — сказала Бриджит. — У государыни есть успокоительные капли, и она подскажет Флоренс утешительные молитвы.  
Маргарита проскользнула в купе.  
— Фло, пойдём, — потянула она девушку. — Плохо переносить печаль в одиночестве.  
Бриджит тем временем собрала клочки записки, отобрала пару кусочков у горничной, которая пыталась спрятать их в карман.  
— Да, Фло, пойдём к королеве, она поможет тебе пережить скверные вести.  
Флоренс увели.

= = =

Лейб-медик его божественного королевского величества, доктор медицины барон ле-Приальм **е** р — статный пятидесятилетний брюнет, волосы тронуты сединой — едва сдерживал гнев. Эта новоявленная докторица оказалась очень компетентной.  
Слишком компетентной. И это в столь юном возрасте!  
Двадцать пять для врача — детство, доктор **а** только начинают делать самостоятельные шаги, не хватаясь поминутно за профессорские халаты. А доктор Денн показывала опыт, и немалый.  
— Сударыня, — сказал барон, — это королевский железнодорожный транспорт, а не военный санпоезд. Хотя я и не сомневаюсь, что вам в нём было бы удобнее, прошу не забывать, что вы теперь при дворе, а не в городской больнице.  
— Это я знаю, — спокойно ответила Денн. — Но мне странен главврач, которые не знает, какие помещения и какое оборудование находятся в его распоряжении, как и не знает, сколько и каких специалистов держит в штате.  
— Доктор Денн, обязанности врача в Эльмирене крайне малы.  
— Для вас, поскольку вы лечите совершенно здоровых людей. Но о моих пациентах это никак не скажешь. У них тяжёлая работа, а значит есть и болезни. Как врач вы не можете не понимать, что лучше излечить их на самых ранних стадиях. И это как раз работа физиотерапевта.  
— Доктор Денн, если вы хоть сколько-нибудь дорожите своим местом при дворе, осознайте круг своих истинных обязанностей.  
— Непременно, доктор Приальмер. А сейчас, с вашего позволения, я вернусь к себе.  
— Не смею задерживать.  
Ильга вышла из купе лейб-медика.  
Ситуация складывалась скверная. Никакой медицины для слуг в Эльмирене не существовало вообще. На полторы тысячи человек был только один фельдшер и одна медсестра, квалификация которых неизвестна.  
— Доанна ар-Шаннел, — сказала Ильга, — мне нужна печатная машинка. Обычная, для плоского письма. И бумага, разумеется. Мне надо напечатать два текста. Небольших, на две страницы каждый. Кто-нибудь из секретарей может пустить меня за свою машинку? Мне всё равно, чей это будет секретарь.  
— Напечатать? — услышала Ильга удивлённый голос горничной. — Вы собираетесь делать это сами?  
— Пусть я не вижу текст, но расположение клавиш знаю. Научиться работе на плоскопечатной машинке намного проще, чем плоскому письму от руки.  
— Я спрошу секретаршу государыни, возможно, она и позволит вам сесть за её машинку.  
— Если не позволит, не страшно. Приготовьте мне бумагу для машинки.  
«Надо было взять машинописную бумагу, — подумала Ильга. — А не только ту, что нужна для брайля. Кто же знал, что при дворе с этим хуже, чем в рабочем бараке. Надо срочно придумать, как исправить ситуацию».  
Ильга проверила путь тростью и перешла из вагона медиков и секретарей короля в вагон министров. Навстречу постоянно попадались люди — Ильга никого из них не знала, приседала в книксене или кивала, следуя словам горничной, которая шёпотом называла ей имена и должности. Ильга запоминала шаги и запах этих людей.  
«Что-то тут слишком оживлённо. Вылезли посмотреть на диковину».  
В следующем вагоне, с королевской свитой, на неё просто таращились, стоя на пороге купе — Ильга слышала звук отодвигаемых дверей и лёгкий сквозняк, когда проходила мимо дверного проёма, пыхтящее, шумное из-за чрезмерного любопытства дыхание.  
Ильга перешла в королевский вагон. Здесь было тихо и пустынно. Ильга дошла почти до двери в тамбур, когда открылось купе и прозвучал голос короля:  
— Мне доложили, что вы посетили лейб-медика, сударыня. Визит был успешным?  
Ильга повернулась к королю, сделал книксен.  
— Это всего лишь представление непосредственному начальнику. Сейчас я иду представляться пациентам.  
Заняться Ильга собиралась совсем другими делами, а пациентам собиралась представиться за ужином, когда любопытство заставит прийти всех до единого, но от короля было быстрее и проще отделаться так.  
— Время второго завтрака, сударыня. Разве оно удачно для представления?  
— Очень удачно. Почти все соберутся в одном месте.  
— Почти все соберутся только за ужином и только когда вы скажете кому-нибудь из младших и средних слуг, что собираетесь представляться. Их любопытство соберёт.  
Ильгу догадливость короля не обрадовала, однако сдаваться она не собиралась.  
— Я и представлюсь вечером. А сейчас поговорю с кем-нибудь на кухне и на конюшне об условиях их труда. Затем займусь составлением тестового задания для среднего и младшего медперсонала, чтобы определить уровень их квалификации. Это необходимо сделать как можно скорее. Поэтому, ваше величество, прошу меня простить, но я вынуждена прервать беседу и заняться работой.  
Тихо охнула Шаннел. Интонация была смесью испуга, изумления и недоверия, как будто девушка увидела живого дракона.  
Гедрик сказал:  
— Сударыня, пройдите в мой кабинет и расскажите о том, как намерены организовать работу.  
«Вот же кобелина упёртый! — разозлилась Ильга. — Знает, что ничего не получит, а всё равно лезет».  
Вслух сказала спокойно и ровно:  
— Ваше величество, прежде чем докладывать обстановку, её необходимо изучить. Как только я это сделаю, напишу подробный отчёт на ваше имя и представлю в вашу канцелярию.  
«А теперь только попробуй ещё раз что-то вякнуть о непосредственном общении, и я получу основание прямо спросить о домогательстве».  
Король сказал совсем другое:  
— Когда вы представите мне своего брата, сударыня?  
— Когда вы вернётесь в Эльмирен, ваше величество, он будет уже работать в Почтовом зале.  
— Я желаю, сударыня, чтобы ваш брат присоединился к моей свите в Рагжене. Уверен, что мой телеграфист поможем вам передать весточку юному графу ле-Лаваль.  
Ильге показалось, что сердце сжали ледяные клещи. Но Ильга светски улыбнулась, сделала изящный реверанс.  
— Я займусь этим, ваше величество. Позволите приступить?  
— Да уж постарайтесь! — с изрядной долей раздражения сказал король и вернулся в свои покои.  
Ильга пошла в вагон фрейлин.  
«Он будет шантажировать меня братом. Король будет толкать его к порокам, а от меня потребует секса в обмен на то, чтобы оставить брата в покое. Учитывая слабый характер Ольгерда и полную неопытность в светских делах, король его погубит ещё до того, как соблаговолит принять от меня плату за избавление брата от своего общества. Надо немедленно увольняться, но тогда меня ждёт каторга. Разве что получится просто исчезнуть, сгинуть отсюда без следа. Это трудно, однако шанс всё же есть».  
Ильга вошла в купе, достала из дивана лекарский короб.  
— Доанна ар-Шаннел, срочно закаж **и** те у секретаря дворецкого список всей прислуги с указанием пола, возраста, должности и стажа работы в Эльмирене. Заодно возьмите у него бумагу.  
— Слушаюсь, доктор Ильга.  
— Подождите, доанна. А где моя соседка? Мы так и не познакомились.  
Фрейлина Ильгу не интересовала. Но это был способ узнать, как избежать свидетелей.  
— Я не знаю, доктор Ильга. Скорее всего, в гостиной её величества. Все придворные дамы там, потому что в поезде им больше нечем заняться. Хотите быть представленной государыне?  
— Только после того, как мне будет, что ей сказать. Поэтому я хочу как можно быстрее протестировать персонал и проверить состояние здоровья слуг. Кстати, а горничные тоже у королевы вместе с их хозяйками?  
— Кто у королевы, кто в прачечной готовит наряды для церемонии приветствия. Какой наряд приготовить вам?  
— Белый халат и колпак. Но этот наряд должен готовить санитар. И мне надо знать, умеет ли он делать это правильно. Поэтому надо как можно скорее устроить экзамен. А сейчас принесите мне бумагу и не забудьте заказать список.  
Когда горничная ушла, Ильга достала из короба фляжку для воды, наполнила её из графина на столе и положила в короб. Добавила предметы личной гигиены и смену нижнего белья. А запас сухарей есть в коробе, зная Альберта, в этом можно было не сомневаться.  
Ильга проверила лямки, крепость застёжек. «Должен выдержать».  
Вернулась Шаннел.  
— Список будет готов к вечеру. А это бумага.  
Ильга нашла её руки, взяла принесённое.  
— Спасибо. Теперь отдыхайте. Я позову, когда понадобитесь. Обед не приносите и меня в столовую не зовите, я не голодна.  
— Доктор Ильга, фрейлина ар-Финнел у её величества, и пробудет там столько, сколько угодно королеве.  
«А значит и служанка будет с ней. Мне никто не помешает. Если же кто-то заявится, дам мазь от язв на руках дубильщиков кож и скажу, что это крем. "Молниеносное впитывание, сохранение молодости и прекрасный запах. Если покажете этот крем всем придворным дамам, бесплатно дам отличный крем от морщин на шее". Или от веснушек — смотря что проблематичнее. Это надолго займёт всех, от королевы до уборщицы».  
— Спасибо, доанна, — вслух сказала Ильга горничной. — Отдыхайте.  
Когда горничная ушла, Ильга достала из кармана карандаш, сложила один лист втрое, после чего развернула его сгибами вверх.  
Писать плоскими буквами, ориентируясь лишь на сгибы, было не так удобно, как по трафарету, но всё же не трудно — тем более что доставать трафарет было некогда.  
Ильга написала прошение об отставке, сложила лист текстом внутрь, написала на средней части «Его божественному королевскому величеству» и убрала карандаш в карман, а лист положила под подушку.  
«Когда в купе устроят обыск, найдут. И доставят адресату».  
Осталось решить, как незаметно выбраться из поезда.  
«Я — главная новость дня, поэтому куда бы ни пошла, буду в центре внимания. Да и поезд до Рагжена вряд ли остановится. Значит надо спрыгнуть на ходу».  
Стало страшно. По спине побежал холодный пот, кожа покрылась мурашками.  
«Уймись, истеричка! — одёрнула себя Ильга. — Союзнары тебе не раз рассказывали, как прыгали на ходу с поезда глубокой ночью и с грузом потяжелее твоего. А они зрячие, в темноте ориентироваться не умели, но всё равно справились. Ты тем более должна. Как и что делать знаешь, так что вперёд».  
Ильга надела короб, взяла трость.  
«Все двери в тамбурах должны быть заперты во избежание несчастных случаев. А там, где не заперты — конюшня, кухни и техвагон, на меня все будут пялится как на обезьяну в цирке. Значит надо открыть дверь в нашем вагоне, тут ко мне более-менее привыкли. Вот и пригодятся навыки взломщика, которым заставил меня обучиться старшой, когда поймал на связи с союзнарами».  
Ильга слегка приоткрыла дверь, прислушалась.  
В коридоре было тихо, значит никого нет. Ильга выскользнула в тамбур. Здесь тоже тихо. Пальцами осмотрела дверной замок, который оказался прост до примитива — не запор как таковой, а всего лишь намёк на него. Оно и понятно: королевский поезд не лавка бакалейщика, домушник в неё не полезет, а министры воруют иначе.  
Ильга достала из пояса отмычку, вскрыла замок и вернула отмычку на место. Открыла дверь и замерла, примериваясь к движению поезда. «Прыгать надо только вперёд спиной и против движения поезда. Тогда сила инерции сама кинет на ноги. Коснуться рукой или коленом земли означает мучительную смерть. А так вынесут ноги, они эволюцией настроены бежать и уносить от опасности торс и голову».  
Ильга закатала брючины выше колен, чтобы не мешали и ни за что не зацепились, выставила наружу руку с тростью, пытаясь использовать палку как балансир. Чуткое тело легко поймало нужный ритм, Ильга крепко сцепила зубы, чтобы от толчка не откусить язык, и прыгнула.  
По ногам ударило, но они тут же побежали по насыпи, а несколько секунд спустя Ильга остановилась, перевела дыхание.  
— Получилось, — сказала она вслух. — Я сумела и это.  
Ильга счастливо засмеялась.  
— У меня всё получилось!  
Но радоваться было некогда. Требовалось срочно решить, куда идти.  
«Возвращаться в Пьеллу глупо, там меня будут искать в первую очередь. Значит пойду в сторону Рагжена. Но не в город, понятное дело, до него на поезде сутки ехать. Дойду до первой дороги, которая пересекает железку, и сверну на неё. Железка идёт с запада на восток, точнее, поезд шёл по ней на восток. А неподалёку от Пьеллы должны быть дороги, которые ведут на фермы и рудники. Фермеры — это рынок. А рынок — это не только транспорт во все концы и края, но и почта, откуда я пошлю телеграмму брату, чтобы ждал меня в порту. Сама куплю место в каком-нибудь обозе или наймусь лекарем. Через месяц мы будем в Таринмере».  
Ильга опустила штанины и пошла вдоль насыпи, проверяя путь тростью.

* * *

— Я такую глупость сделал, Вэл, — тоскливо сказал Гедрик. — Ужасающую глупость.  
Вэлтен полулежал на диване в кабинете Гедрика, читал документы.  
— И чего такого ужасного сделал мой государь?  
— Я поссорился с Ильгой, причём так, что не оставил себе шанса на прощение.  
Вэлтен вздохнул.  
— Спать с тобой она не будет, так зачем ты притащил её ко двору?  
— Я хотел уберечь её от преследований охранки. В Эльмирене она неприкосновенна. И хотел видеть её, потому что не могу без этого. Просто не могу. Она нужна мне как воздух. Пусть никогда не будет моей, но пусть будет здесь, чтобы я видел её, говорил с ней. А теперь этого не будет. Я всё испортил.  
— Гед, глупо разыгрывать из себя героя возвышенно-пафосной средневековой драмы о любви, не осквернённой желанием плоти. Эту чушь писали монахи, и даже тогда её никто не слушал — в первую очередь сами монахи. Днём распиналась о воздержании, а ночи проводили между ног монашек. И отнюдь не у одних и тех же.  
— Я и не говорю, что у меня нет плотских желаний. Но я принял невозможность их утолить. Всё, что мне теперь нужно, это её присутствие, разговоры с ней. И у меня было бы всё это, прояви я терпение и такт!  
Вэлтен посмотрел на него с иронией.  
— И как долго ты намерен жить в воздержании?  
— Не знаю, — тускло сказал Гедрик. — Я не хочу других женщин. Просто не хочу.  
— Врачи говорят, что в жизни человека в основе всего тело. Ты не сможешь воздерживаться, когда на твоём члене окажется горячий рот умелой шлюхи. И когда из твоих яиц изольётся сперма, из мозга вылетят все фантазии о любви.  
Гедрик горько рассмеялся.  
— Ты думаешь, я не пытался? Тело охотно предавалось этим утехам и получало удовольствие, но едва заканчивалось удовлетворение как таковое, начиналось отвращение — и к девке, и к себе. Я не хочу больше совокупления ради совокупления. Мне нужна душа Ильги, и только после этого тело. Я хочу любить её не только членом, но и сердцем, и головой. Поэтому я не могу взять её как брал всех других. Если это случится, я не получу ничего, а потеряю всё.  
Гедрик печально улыбнулся:  
— Ровейна знала, как проклинать. Но самое невероятное, что теперь я рад этому проклятию. Та пустота, которая терзала меня много лет и от которой я тщетно старался убежать, исчезла. Ильга смогла заполнить всё.  
— Ой ли, Гед? Это баба. Просто баба, такая же как и все они. Всё остальное — твои фантазии.  
— Вэл, ты одиннадцать лет ходишь к одной и той же женщине. Никто и никогда не видел, чтобы ты интересовался кем-то другим. И ты говоришь мне, что от любви можно излечиться одним перепехином со шлюхой, потому что все бабы одинаковы? Зачем ты тогда так держишься за свою вдовушку?  
Вэлтен смутился. Гедрику показалось даже, что друг испугался.  
— Вэл?  
— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, — быстро проговорил Вэлтен. — До сих пор женщины были для тебя лишь дыркой в мясе. А тут вдруг ты превратился в рыцаря Толимура, сгорающего от любви к королеве фей Дирне, недосягаемой для простых смертных.  
— Я думал об этой легенде, когда Ильга показывала мне школу.  
— Ну... Толимур добился от Дирны взаимности. Поэтому будь последовательным и добивайся желаемого. Ухаживай, обольщай, соблазняй. До сих пор перед тобой не могла устоять ни одна дама.  
— Ни одна шлюха, — безнадёжно ответил Гедрик. — И хотел я от них не любви, а только бесплатного секса. Ты знаешь как добиться любви, а не перепихона?  
Вэлтен смотрел на Гедрика с недоумением.  
— Никогда тебя таким не видел, Гед. Готов даже поверить в то, что Ильга ар-Денн — ведьма которая тебя околдовала.  
Вэлтен вскочил с дивана.  
— Гед, а ты не пытался её ненавидеть за то, что она причиняет тебе боль, лишает привычной жизни? Ведь не будь Ильги, ты по-прежнему был бы счастлив и беззаботен.  
Гедрик задумался.  
— Способ интересный. Надо попробовать.  
В дверь постучали.  
— Да, — недовольно ответил Гедрик.  
Вошёл камердинер.  
— Ваше величество, в приёмной горничная доктора Ильги ар-Денн.  
— Давай её сюда!  
Гедрик просиял.  
— Она прислала горничную, Вэл!  
Вошла Мариэла ар-Шаннел, склонилась в низком реверансе.  
— Говори, — разрешил Гедрик.  
Шаннел выпрямилась.  
— Ваше величество, доктор Ильга приказала принести ей машинописную бумагу, а затем отправила меня отдыхать, сказала, что вызовет, когда потребуются мои услуги. От обеда она отказалась. Но к ужину вызова тоже не было. Я вошла в купе сама, и доктора Ильги там не было. Я искала её в медвагоне и среди слуг, затем у королевы, но доктора Ильги не было нигде.  
— Что?! — прорычал Гедрик. — Как это «нигде»?  
Шаннел торопливо склонилась в реверансе.  
— Ваше величество, я вернулась в её купе, чтобы осмотреть бумаги и вещи, найти в них указания на то, чем доктор может быть занята. Среди них не было предметов личной гигиены и докторского рюкзака, а под подушкой я нашла письмо на ваше имя. Писала ли его доктор Ильга, я не знаю.  
Шаннел, не вставая из реверанса, подала Гедрику письмо.  
Тот схватил бумагу, развернул.  
— Прошение об отставке! Эта тварь посмела... — И выронил листок: — Как Ильга могла покинуть поезд?  
— Спрыгнула на ходу, — спокойно сказал Вэлтен. — Я начинаю верить, что эта женщина и правда необыкновенна.  
Гедрик побледнел, руки задрожали.  
— Ильга убила себя! Из-за меня.  
Вэлтен усмехнулся:  
— И прихватила на тот свет медранец, трость, зубную щётку и... Что она там ещё взяла? — спросил он горничную.  
— Я не знаю, ваша светлость, — испуганно ответила Шаннел. — Доктор Ильга не позволила мне разобрать её вещи. Только проводить до медвагона и обратно.  
— Эта девчонка и правда стоит того, чтобы короли теряли из-за неё голову, — ещё шире усмехнулся Вэлтен.  
Гедрик сгрёб его за грудки.  
— Не смей, — прошипел он. — Не смей смеяться над её смертью!  
Гедрик оттолкнул Вэлтена и выскочил в гостиную.  
— Остановить поезд! — рявкнул он. — Немедленно! Отправить верховых вдоль полотна к Пьелле. Найти тело доанны Ильги ар-Денн. И лейб-медика с собой взять! Быть может, она ещё жива. Выполнять, быстро!  
Гедрик вернулся в кабинет. Мариэла сделала реверанс и торопливо выскочила прочь.  
Гедрик сел на диван.  
— Если она умерла, — сказал он тускло, безнадёжно, — мне жить тоже незачем. Это я знаю точно.  
— Нет, Гед, ты не можешь! Это запрещено Небом!  
— Мне и не понадобится убивать себя. Это сделают тоска и боль потери.  
— Гед, ты...  
— Помолчи, — тихо сказал Гедрик. — Просто помолчи.  
Вэлтен смотрел на него с ужасом. Гедрик действительно угасал прямо на глазах.  
— Мой государь, а почему вы решили, что Ильга погибла? Она сильная и спортивная женщина, ты сам отзывался о ней как о великолепном бойце. Ильга могла спрыгнуть успешно.  
— И что дальше? Слепая, одна, в степи... У неё ни единого шанса.  
Гедрик вскочил с дивана.  
— И виноват в её смерти я! Она убегала от моей настойчивости.  
Гедрик застонал — боль и раскаяние обжигали не хуже огня.  
— Вэл, почему я не хотел признать, что люблю её достаточно сильно, чтобы отпустить? А теперь её нет...  
Вэлтену стало жутко: Гедрик был похож на больного лихорадкой.  
— Гед, не спеши хоронить Ильгу раньше времени. Глупо будет извести себя как раз к тому времени, как её найдут. Сначала дождись вестей, а после решай, радоваться тебе или скорбеть.  
Гедрик разрыдался. Вэлтен обнял его, стал поглаживать по спине.  
«Если смог заплакать, то есть шанс сохранить его жизнь».

* * *

— Итак, сударыня, — Ильга услышала как на соседний стул сел Эдвард, её попутчик, — в ночной путь выходят три обоза. После того, как вы столь впечатляюще вправили грузчику вами же вывихнутую руку, а возчику сказали, что его отец умер от грудной жабы...  
— Я сказала, что среди его кровной родни есть умершие от грудной жабы.  
— Сударыня, когда грузчик и возчик мололи языками, хвастаясь встречей на полузабытой дороге с настоящей ведуньей, избранницей богинь-сестёр, то рассказали так, как поняли сами. Но даже если бы и сказали правду, то это не повлияло бы на количество желающих нанять вас в хранительницы пути. Их, по меньшей мере, семеро.  
— А вы, сударь, собираетесь предложить себя в помощники?  
Запах Эдварда тёплый, бархатный, дразняще-игривый, похож на свежемолотый кофе, но не ароматом как таковым, а тем, что даёт этот напиток и ощущением порошка на пальцах. А ещё Эдвард пах п **о** том и грязью дороги, как и все на дешёвом постоялом дворе. Но Эдвард хотя бы обтёрся гигиенической губкой, Ильга чувствовала аромат освежителя для тела.  
— А почему нет, сударыня? Я трудолюбив, аккуратен, знаю грамоту и никогда не буду покушаться на ваши прелести.  
Ильге нравился голос Эдварда — спокойный, тёплый, выразительный. Она ответила:  
— Последнее качество полезно для путешествующей дамы, а первые — для моей работы. Но сможете ли вы помогать в ней? Зачастую она крайне неприглядна. А поскольку я слепа, многое придётся делать вам — очищать раны, менять повязки. Запах крови и гноя не каждый выдержит. Не говоря уже об их виде.  
— Сударыня, вы знаете, куда и почему вёз меня отец. Если бы не ваше милосердие, я сейчас лежал бы в монастырском карцере с разорванной в клочья задницей. Монахи и обычных послушников частенько насилуют, а уж тому, кого собственный отец привёз «на исправление от позорной и грязной привычки», вообще не выжить. Так что я и язвы чистить буду, и дерьмо отмывать, лишь бы добраться до Альвирры, где людей моих склонностей не преследуют. Честно говоря, сударыня, я не понял, почему вы меня спасли, убедив отца, что сможете сами излечить мой порок. Валденнский закон приговаривает за мужеложство к десяти годам каторги. И валденнцы считают, что этого мало, что нас надо сжигать на кострах.  
— Я читала труды очень хорошего альвиррского врача, который доказал, что ваши склонности не болезнь и не дурная привычка, а врождённая особенность, которая совершенно нормальна.  
Эдвард рассмеялся:  
— Бродячая знахарка, которая говорит с прононсом высшей знати и читает труды учёных-еретиков на языке оригинала. Я умею молчать, сударыня, но вам нужна легенда получше.  
— Выучу крестьянский акцент.  
— И он будет чудесно сочетаться с руками, которые никогда не знали тяжёлой работы, а потому сохранили природное изящество. Да и осанка. Крестьянки нередко рождаются со статью получше, чем у принцесс, но держатся их молодость и красота сложения недолго. В двадцать с небольшим они уже ссутуленные, а руки воспалены и деформированы.  
— Я знаю, — ответила Ильга. — Но мне никогда не приходилось скрываться. Все знали кто я и откуда, и всем было на это плевать. Во мне видели только знахарку.  
— Почему вы оказались одна на полузабытой дороге?  
— Сбежала от домогательств влиятельного мужчины.  
По затянувшейся паузе Ильга поняла, что Эдвард ответил жестом или мимическим движением.  
— Сударь, я слепая. Если хотите говорить со мной, пользуйтесь только голосом, а не жестами и гримасами.  
— Я сказал, что это неудивительно. — Эдвард немного помолчал и пояснил: — Пусть женские прелести и не вызывают у меня желания, но толк в них я знаю. Вы очень соблазнительны. Не красивы, врать не буду, но весьма и весьма соблазнительны.  
— Ещё одна сложность, которая обременит путь.  
Ильга немного подумала.  
— Я буду убедительно выглядеть в мужской одежде? Волосы можно укоротить или вообще сбрить.  
— Ммм... — задумался Эдвард. — Сомнительно. Разве что это будет одежда монаха. Если на моей рясе поменять нашивки, то и волосы портить не придётся — капюшон их скроет. Да и палка ваша больше подходит монаху, чем простому бродяге, пусть и слепому.  
— Согласна. Здесь можно купить нужные нашивки?  
— Нет, но можно купить тесьму, а нашивки я сам сплету за час. Укоротить подол и рукава тоже смогу. А то, что в плечах висеть будет, так и лучше: фигуру скроет. Утром вы будете в **О** лниде, и у вас будет ряса. Олнид — городишко маленький, но вокзал там есть, а значит вам не будет нужды ни отбиваться от обозников кулаками, ни очаровывать их ведовством. Просто к **у** пите билет до Хар **е** ка. Так, меняя поезда, доедете до моря. Через Харек путь будет на день дольше, чем через Рагжен, но ни вам, ни мне лучше не соваться в город, где будет король. Там соберётся слишком много полиции и охранки.  
— Вы правы, — ответила Ильга. — Но ваши знания необычны для сына кузнеца, пусть и зажиточного.  
— Я младший сын. Отец не хочет дробить наследство, а потому решил выучить меня на патера. Платил нашему патеру, чтобы готовил меня в семинарию. Я старался, но не из-за желания стать патером, а потому, что мне нравилось учиться. Я надеялся сбежать и получить стипендию архитектора. Хочу дом **а** строить.  
— Похвальное намерение, — искренне сказала Ильга. — Надеюсь, в Альвирре ваша мечта сбудется.  
— Сомневаюсь. У меня с языком так себе.  
— Я могу с вами позаниматься, — предложила Ильга. — На уровень, который необходим, чтобы сдать языковой экзамен на право обучаться в университете, я вас вытяну. Нарабатывать же математическую и прочую лексику, которая нужна для экзаменов на специальность, вам придётся самому. Моя математика ограничивается четырьмя действиями и процентами.  
— Если только для вас это будет не в обузу.  
— Нисколько. А сейчас надо выбирать обоз и отправляться в путь. Я поговорю со всеми тремя обозничими и выберу подходящего. Вы же куп **и** те тесьму и швейные принадлежности.  
— Слушаюсь, учитель.

* * *

Ровейна прогуливалась по степи в окружении фрейлин и статс-дам.  
— Возвращается третий разъезд, ваше величество, — сказала статс-дама.  
Ровейна бросила на отряд всадников равнодушный взгляд и фыркнула:  
— Гедрик всерьёз полагает, что его докторша будет сидеть у насыпи в ожидании его божественной персоны?  
— Разъезды обыскивают постоялые дворы на расстоянии двадцати километров от полотна в обе стороны, — пояснила вторая статс-дама.  
— Ещё глупее. Если эта барышня сумела добраться до постоялого двора, уехать с него она тем более сумеет.  
Первая статс-дама брезгливо поджала губы.  
— Я не знаю, можно ли вообще назвать женщиной такую особу. Выпрыгнуть на ходу из поезда, одной идти по степи и обозным дорогам. Любая женщина умерла бы от ужаса при одной мысли об этом.  
— А как она ехала в обозе? — поддержала вторая. — Наверняка своим телом расплачивалась, как наипоследнейшая из проституток.  
— Она такая и есть, — ответила первая. — Разве женская добродетель может сочетаться с суфражизмом? Эти особы думают не о том, чтобы стать достойными и примерными жёнами, а о карьере и политике.  
Ровейна глянула на них искоса.  
— Если у женщины есть достойный и примерный муж, он не только не помешает занятиям карьерой и политикой, но и поможет.  
Статс-дамы посмотрели на Ровейну с недоумением.  
— Ваше величество, — сказала одна, — это женщина — помощница мужчины.  
— Конечно, — ровно сказала Ровейна.  
Она пошла к поезду. У вагона короля стоял Вэлтен, слушал отчёт начальника охраны.  
— И больше ничего, ваша светлость. Никто не видел слепую женщину.  
— Надо изменить режим поиска. Больше никаких наездов в деревни и постоялые двор толпой солдатни. Велите своим людям переодеться в гражданское, взять свежих лошадей. Пусть поодиночке едут в деревни, постоялые дворы, представляются коммивояжёрами, вербовщиками с рудников. И пусть наливают местным выпивку, под которую расспросят обо всё странном, что случилось вчера и сегодня. Любое странное, необычное, непривычное — от яйца с двойным желтком у соседской курицы до нищего, у которого новая и чистая чашка для подаяния. И проследите, чтобы разведчики не оказались в тех деревнях или постоялых дворах, в которых уже были.  
— Слушаюсь, ваша светлость, — поклонился начальник охраны.  
Ровейна усмехнулась, пошла к себе.  
«Как всегда, за короля всё делает его первый советник. Просто чудо, что Гедрик задницу сам себе подтирает».  
В гостиной её вагона сидел король.  
Ровейна торопливо присела в реверансе. Статс-дамы и фрейлины сделали то же самое — одни кокетливо улыбались, другие всячески демонстрировали смущение и скромность. Королева сказала:  
— Чем я заслужила честь видеть ваше величество?  
Гедрик рявкнул на придворных дам:  
— Вон пошли, никчёмье!  
Дамы исчезли как стайка вспугнутых птиц.  
Гедрик подошёл к Ровейне.  
— Твоё проклятие сбылось. Ты счастлива?  
— Проклятие? — не поняла Ровейна.  
— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь! Ты... Подлая тварь! Ладно, ненавидеть и проклинать меня ты имеешь полное право, с этим не поспоришь. Но она-то тебе чего сделала?! — Гедрик грубо схватил Ровейну за плечи, тряхнул как тряпичную куклу. — Почему ты убила её?  
Ровейна испуганно зажмурилась, задрожала.  
Гедрик оттолкнул её с отвращением.  
— Если бы я позволил себе такое с Ильгой, тут же получил бы лбом в нос и коленом в яйца.  
Ровейна смотрела на него с недоумением.  
Гедрик подошёл к ней.  
— Удивлена? Для тебя новость, что есть женщины, с которыми невозможно быть плохим?  
— Зато возможно остаться без них. Сбежала она от тебя куда как резво. А ещё раньше от тебя удрала Ивонна ар-Цемм **е** риус.  
Гедрик попятился.  
— Ивонна... — проговорил он с растерянностью и испугом.  
— Неужели вы позабыли её, ваше величество? В таком случае Ильга ар-Дерр исчезнет из ваших мыслей ещё быстрее.  
— Замолчи! — бешено рявкнул Гедрик. А мгновением спустя сказал умоляюще: — Что ты хочешь, чтобы та часть проклятия, которая досталась Ильге, перешла на меня?  
— Да какого ещё проклятия?! — потеряла терпение Ровейна.  
Гедрик посмотрел на неё испытующе.  
— Ты и правда ничего не помнишь. Через тебя говорила Небесная Владычица. Но если она предопределила мне встречу с Ильгой, то почему покарала и её? Ильга-то здесь вообще ни при чём!  
— Ваше величество, окажите милость, займитесь метафизикой и теологией в своей гостиной. Я утомлена и хочу прилечь.  
— Рейв, ты выросла в монастыре. Рядом с тобой вечно крутятся святоши. Неужели ты не можешь ответить на такой простой вопрос? Или не хочешь? Я щедро отблагодарю. Что тебе нужно? Бриллиантовое колье? Жемчужную диадему? И то, и другое?  
Ровейна вздохнула.  
— Не ищи божественную волю там, где напакостил сам. Не Небесная Владычица дёргала тебя за язык и руки, когда ты в очередной раз полез к даме, которой не приглянулся. Увы, на этот раз тебе попалась барышня, которая оказалась покрепче характером, чем мои фрейлины. И что ты сделаешь, когда найдёшь её? Сразу отправишь на каторгу или сначала велишь четверым гвардейцам подержать её, пока ты будешь с ней совокупляться?  
Гедрик дёрнулся как от пощёчины: похожие слова говорила Ильга.  
Ровейна смерила его насмешливым взглядом и сказала с нарочитой почтительностью:  
— Ваше величество позволит мне отдохнуть?  
Гедрик пробормотал ругательство и вышел из гостиной.  
Ровейна пробормотала задумчиво:  
— Что за проклятие он себе придумал?  
Она перебирала в памяти все последние встречи с королём, благо их было немного.  
— Так вот он о чём! — вспомнила Ровейна и засмеялась. — Самовнушение — великая вещь! И кто бы мог подумать, что первый похабник и развратник Валденны окажется столь впечатлителен и суеверен.  
Ровейна вызвала к себе горничную Мариэлу и стала расспрашивать девушку о новой хозяйке — Ровейне было любопытно и забавно.

* * *

Ильга сидела на скамейке возле здания вокзала со стороны перрона. Эдвард сел рядом с Ильгой и сказал:  
— Рясу я подшил, нашивки сделал. А это ваш билет, — вложил ей в руку бумажку. — Вагон двенадцать. Место не обозначено, это общая коробка на сорок человек. Но зато монах в дешёвой рясе не привлечёт внимания.  
— Я знаю, ездила в таких.  
— Вы?! — поразился Эдвард.  
— В рабочие посёлки быстрее всего добраться в грузовых составах, к которым прицеплен вагон для людей. Комфортом он не блещет. Но у врача нет выбора, если он хочет лечить рабочих. А значит с ним едут и его практиканты.  
Эдвард спросил с усмешкой:  
— И сколько студентов бросили университет после такой поездки?  
— Столько же, сколько и после первого визита в анатомичку — ни одного. В мед самый долгий и трудный экзамен, в ходе которого студент успевает понять, что его ждёт в процессе работы. Так что трепетные фиалки, излишне чувствительные к стрессам, грязи, крови, вони и малейшему снижению комфорта, убегают задолго до того, как начнётся первая лекция.  
— Но женщин допускают к учёбе только вольнослушателями.  
Ильга улыбнулась:  
— Вольнослушатели тоже должны получить допуск к учёбе. Поэтому экзамен у них тот же. Как и оплата за обучение.  
— Какой смысл платить за то, что не будет подтверждено дипломом?  
— Есть места, и их немало, где ценятся знания, а не дипломы. Но если так нужен диплом, можно съездить за подтверждением в Альвирру. Допуск к экзаменам стоит гроши — в отличие от обучения, которые вдвое дороже нашего, а сам экзамен на валдском. Это только слепую они не допустят к подтверждению диплома, но все остальные получают его без особых хлопот. Я же могла стать коронным врачом только в Пьелле. Однако и без диплома я достаточно хорошо зарабатывала, чтобы и взять, и погасить кредит на учёбу.  
— Как это? — не поверил Эдвард. — Кредиты за учёбу выплачивают не меньше десяти лет. Или столько же отрабатывают в бесплатных лечебницах королевскую стипендию.  
— В Чиаль-тауне можно отработать долги гораздо быстрее, если умеешь делать некоторые талисманы. При небольших затратах на материалы они очень сложны в изготовлении, а потому дороги.  
— Вы на **у** чите меня их делать?  
— Если проявите нужное количество терпения. А требуется его очень много.  
— Я буду стараться, — пообещал Эдвард и сказал после небольшой паузы: — Поезд отправляется через час. Купить что-нибудь в дорогу?  
— Нет. Припасов хватит тех, которые мы купили на постоялом дворе.  
В здании вокзала раздались крики «Он умер!», «Это чёрная смерть!», «Чума!».  
Ильга вскочила со скамейки.  
— Беги к начальнику вокзала, быстро! Пусть перекрывает территорию, не выпускает никого. И пусть телефонирует в городскую больницу, чтобы прислали врачей, защитную одежду, дезинфекцию и чумной мешок для трупа. А ещё пусть готовят бараки для карантина. И обязательно телефонирует в центральный собор города, договорится с епископом, чтобы тот прислал сюда весь воск, который есть в церквях. Защитных костюмов на всех не хватит, надо будет делать самим из вощёной ткани. Ещё нужны резиновые, кожаные или вощёные перчатки, прозрачные очки и маски от пыли и едких паров, если у здешних рабочих такие есть. Если нет, пусть привезут с заводов.  
— А если это просто шутка?  
— С чумой не шутят. Быстро! — толкнула его Ильга, а сама накинула на плечи короб и побежала к пожарной каланче — во всех вокзалах они на одном и том же месте. Ильга споткнулась, но удержалась на ногах, подбежала к каланче и нашла верёвку колокола.  
Вызванивать нужный мотив Ильга не умела. Но заполошный звон привлёк внимание даже сильнее. Первым прибежал полицейский патруль — Ильга узнала его по стуку подкованных сапог и звяканью шпор.  
— В здании вокзала чума! — сказала Ильга. — Никого оттуда не выпускать! Медики оповещены.  
— А ты...  
— Я та, кто не хочет, чтобы вымер весь город! Здесь чёрная смерть, а вы тратите время на препирание! Оцепите вокзал, пока зараза не пошла по всему Олниду.  
— Там и правда кричали о чёрной смерти, — неуверенно сказал кто-то из рабочих, которые прибежали вместе с полицией.  
— И кто-то сейчас бежит по городу после контакта с умершим от чумы, — зло сказала Ильга. — Но даже если это шутка, то лучше ьыть перестраховщиками, чем покойниками. Оцепляйте вокзал, живо! Один со мной к фельдшеру.  
Ильга схватила патрульного за рукав и потащила его к левому крылу здания, где обычно была медчасть.  
Командир патруля оказался человеком толковым, быстро организовал оцепление сначала из рабочих, затем вызвал подкрепление из полицейских.  
Присутствие патрульного лучше любого другого аргумента убедило фельдшера в том, что Ильга не шутит. Та сразу стала отдавать распоряжения:  
— Приготовьте хлорный раствор, как можно больше. И разведите уксус для обтирания. Пошлите за скатертями, постельным бельём — любыми тряпками, из которых можно сделать покрывала, маски и бахилы для оцепления. Свяжитесь с прачечной, пусть готовятся кипятить, прокаливать в сушильнях и вощить защитную одежду, а в котельной или в одном из паровозов пусть приготовят топку для сжигания заражённых вещей и трупов. Под каждый порог корыто или таз с раствором хлорки. Подготовьте все шприцы и иглы, скоро привезут вакцину Хавкина. И свяжитесь с кухней, чтобы послали оцеплению побольше чеснока. Пусть от этой защиты вони вдесятеро больше, чем пользы, но даже малая польза лучше никакой.  
— Вы врач? — уточнил фельдшер.  
— Да. Дайте во что одеться, и я займусь ранеными, которые неизбежно появятся из-за паники.  
— Вы слепая! И где доказательства того, что вы врач?  
Ильга шагнула к фельдшеру и поймала его пальцы в захват. Когда фельдшер взвыл от боли, сказала спокойно:  
— Скелет кисти образован двадцатью семью костями и делится на три отдела: запястье, пясть и пальцы. Запястье состоит из восьми костей, расположенных в два ряда.  
— Пустите, доктор, больно!  
Ильга разжала пальцы.  
— Давайте одежду.  
— У меня нет запасной.  
— Дезинфекторы у вас есть? — прошипела Ильга как рассерженная кошка. — Или хотя бы утюг?  
— Да... Немого...  
— Так начинайте делать защиту для оцепления. И быстро!  
— Слушаюсь, — испуганно ответил фельдшер и стал доставать из шкафа порошки борной кислоты, перекиси марганца и хлорной извести.  
Ильга прикоснулась к его плечу:  
— Напиш **и** те записку на склад. Нужна ткань для изготовления защитных костюмов. Хотя бы их подобия.  
Фельдшер схватил бланк и начал торопливо писать.  
Ильга достала из лекарского короба пакет с медодеждой. Не хотелось её брать, стерильный комплект предназначался для самых важных случаев, но раз нет ничего другого, придётся надеть это.  
— Где я могу переодеться?  
— Ширма на пять с половиной часов от вас.  
Ильга забрала короб, чтобы фельдшер-остолоп не украл чего-нибудь, и ушла переодеваться.

* * *

Гедрик вошёл в кабинет, включил свет. За ним шёл лейб-медик.  
— Вы уверены, что это чума? — сказал Гедрик.  
— Да, ваше величество. В Олниде введён карантин, из столицы завтра утром самолётом привезут вакцину, дезинфекторы, защитные костюмы и сбросят на парашюте. Я прошу ваше величество разрешить мне поехать в Олнид. Там жёсткая нехватка врачей, вакцинация идёт непозволительно медленно.  
— Разве не приехали врачи и медсёстры из других городов? — удивился Гедрик.  
— Кое-кто приехал, а большинство уехали — успели выбраться из Олнида до того, как город был взят в оцепление. В Аринделле медиков готовит только Пьелла. Лишь в ней есть медакадемия для врачей и медлицей для сестёр. Ещё сто пятьдесят лет назад губернатор распорядился собрать все учебные заведения для медиков в одном городе и подальше от Рагжена. — Риальмер перевёл дыхание и продолжил: — Пьелльский горздрав пришлёт студентов-добровольцев, врачей из бесплатных клиник. Медикам, работающим на чумных заражениях, платят тройное жалование, но желающих всё равно ничтожно мало.  
— Но почему собираетесь поехать вы, барон ле-Приальмер?  
— Я врач. И хотя я убеждён, что для черни и благородного сословия нужны разные врачи, и врачу простолюдинов не по чину лечить высокородных, а врачу знати негоже опускаться до лечения плебеев, но чума этих различий не ведает. Поэтому мой долг быть там, где появилась эта болезнь, чтобы остановить её.  
— Разве чума излечима?  
— Нет, ваше величество. Она по-прежнему убивает тысячами. Но вакцина и санитарные меры предохраняют здоровых от заражения, а водно-солевой раствор внутривенно не позволяет крови больных свернуться, поддерживает организм в борьбе с инфекцией. Шансов выжить немного, однако они всё же есть. А в прежние времена не было и этой малости, поэтому край, где появлялась чума, был обречён на вымирание.  
Приальмер посмотрел на короля.  
— Ваше величество, хотя ваш поезд и далеко от Олнида, но я советую вам и всем, кто есть в поезде, принять вакцинацию. Чума не та болезнь, с которой можно доверять удаче.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гедрик. — Сделайте вакцинацию и поезжайте.  
— Ваше величество, возможно, это всего лишь слухи и выдумки, но говорят, что в тот момент, когда на олнидском вокзале обнаружили чуму, там поблизости была женщина-врач. Совсем молоденькая женщина.  
— Молоденькая? — не поверил Гедрик. — Как она успела стать врачом?  
— Для врача тридцать лет — не возраст. А эта барышня заметно моложе. Но очень быстро и правильно организовала карантинно-профилактические мероприятия, что говорит о прекрасном профессиональном образовании и опыте работы в сложных условиях. Только благодаря этой юной даме есть шанс, что вспышка чумы убьёт только две трети Олнида, а не пойдёт по всему Аринделлу, если не по всей Валденне.  
— И Олнид закрыт?  
— Да, ваше величество. Туда никого не впустят, оттуда никого не выпустят. Войти в город может только медперсонал. Выйти не может вообще никто.  
— Как долго продлится карантин?  
— Четырнадцать суток минимум, ваше величество. Тогда станет понятно, локализован очаг заражения или чума начала распространятся, и в Аринделле пандемия.  
— Скажите, ле-Приальмер, а как часто врачи заболевают чумой?  
— В одном городе типа Олнида за эпидемию умирает от трёх до пяти медиков. Чаще всего санитары, затем медсёстры, после врачи. Но если вспышка будет локализована, то риск снизится. В локализацию входит не только армейское оцепление города, ваше величество. Это прежде всего отдельные помещения с собственным сортиром, тщательная санобработка как изоляторов, так и прилегающей территории, чистота в городе и соблюдение жителями санитарных мер. Докторша, о которой я говорил, придумала устроить по всему городу уличные радиоточки, через которые постоянно объясняется, как и чем поддерживать санрежим, о необходимости вакцинации. Но ваше величество, санрежим и средства защиты, изоляция пациентов и людей с риском заражения требует денег, которых у города нет. Добавьте ещё необходимость потравить, собрать и сжечь всех или как можно больше крыс и бродячих собак.  
Гедрик сел за стол.  
— Я дам деньги из личной казны, государственная дотация придёт слишком медленно. Столько надо?  
— Около ста тысяч, ваше величество.  
— Я дам сто двадцать. И вы отнесёте мэру письмо, в котором сказано, что если хотя бы один ульт будет потрачен не на борьбу с чумой, я прикажу повесить на центральной площади его, начальника горздрава и начальника военного гарнизона.  
Гедрик сам написал приказ казначею, скрепил личной печатью.  
— Отдайте секретарю, и через час в Олнид будут отправлены деньги.  
— Вы образец милосердия, ваше величество, — поклонился лейб-медик.  
Гедрик написал короткую записку мэру, поставил печать.  
— Ле-Приальмер, а эта молоденькая докторша... — Гедрик запнулся.  
— Ваше величество, скорее всего, это Ильга ар-Денн. И она останется в очаге заражения до тех пор, пока опасность распространения болезни не исчезнет. Ни один медик, который сам приехал на эпидемию, не поступит иначе.  
— Но она слепая! Чем такой врач может помочь?!  
— Правильно организовать карантинно-санитарный режим, ваше величество. Эта очень сложная задача. Удержать простолюдинов от бунта — это ещё сложнее. Ну и вакцинация населения, тут нужны все, кто умеет держать шприц. Медсестёр и санитаров тоже надо кому-то учить, работа в очаге заражения имеет свою специфику.  
Гедрик провёл рукой по лицу.  
— Как непосредственный начальник доктора ар-Денн, передайте ей, что по окончании работы на заражении она обязана вернуться на своё постоянное место службы в Эльмирене.  
— Слушаюсь, ваше величество.  
— Идите, — отпустил его Гедрик.  
«Чума... Великие Супруги, как вы допустили, чтобы она оказалась там, где чума?!»  
В кабинет вошёл Вэлтен.  
— Не ожидал, что ты отпустишь лейб-медика в Олнид.  
Гедрик вызвал секретаря.  
— Составь приказ, что главой античумной кампании назначается доктор ле-Приальмер, а заместителем — доктор ар-Денн.  
Вэлтен посмотрел на Гедрика с изумлением:  
— Ильга в Олниде?  
— Больше того, пытается руководить античумными действиями. И не думаю, что местные власти ей помогают.  
Вэлтен только головой покачал.  
— Эта женщина не перестаёт меня поражать и потрясать.  
— Как только лейб-медик закончит вакцинацию, он поедет в Олнид. А я в Рагжен.  
— Воля ваша, мой государь.  
Вэлтен жестом велел уйти секретарю и подошёл к Гедрику.  
— Ильга выживет. Такие ведьмы от чумы не умирают.  
— Никогда не смей назвать её ведьмой! — схватил его за грудки Гедрик.  
— Как пожелает мой государь, — поднял руки Вэлтен.  
Он дождался, когда Гедрик отпустит его, и сказал:  
— Ты выслушаешь доклад о состоянии дел в Рагжене?  
— Давай, — согласился Гедрик. Он сел за стол. — Докладывай.

Остальное у меня на форуме: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/-t35.html#p461


End file.
